<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretes And Lies Are Very Different by Alex_Dagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028433">Secretes And Lies Are Very Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dagger/pseuds/Alex_Dagger'>Alex_Dagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: glee_fans, F/F, F/M, Faberry Week, Gangs, Glee - Freeform, Inspired by Glee, New Character - Freeform, Pezberry Week, brittana, fabrittana - Freeform, mafia, mob, quitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Dagger/pseuds/Alex_Dagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new addition to McKinley High has the whole school buzzing as she somehow infiltrates the Unholy Trinity. But when Isabelle Jar has a secret about her family and her future how long could it take for the rest of the school to find? Or will they? How will Santana, Quinn and Brittany change the new girls life for ever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta, all mistakes are mine, first story on here :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first 3 chapters are in first person and then it changes to third, so if you don't like first person it doesn't go on for that long. Plz read the notes at the end! thanks :)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Glee but Isabelle Jarr is my creation, if you want to use her in any of your writing (I'm not sure why you would want to but anyway) you can and it would be cool if you shouted me out if you publish your work :)</p><p>All mistakes are mine so sorry if I missed some, I'v read this chapter so many times through but there's always a couple that I miss so sorry.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"watch it" an angry voice came from behind me, as i felt a sharp jab in my shoulder of what i can only assume was a book.</p><p>"sorry" i don't know why i'm apologising she walked into me. yeah she's pretty hot but even if she was gay she's definitely not the type to like a timid person, not that i'm anywhere near timid. "i just. i don't know where i'm supposed to be" i tried getting her attention again. come on you can do better than that. if you want to survive you have to stick up for yourself until you get friends.</p><p>"not here British this is my hall" she turned back around glaring at me as if id broken the law by talking back. oh i knew her type definitely, yep net getting involved it that mess.</p><p>and British really. she couldn't think of a better name than that. not the fact that i have short hair or am insanely hot. (ego +10). no she noticed i have an English accent, well done real original.</p><p>"you know what never mind i'll fine someone who's less of a bitch" i said turning back around to see if there was anyone else i could ask. but for some reason everyone was avoiding eye contact with me. yeah maybe wasn't my greatest move calling her a bitch. seriously i'v seen the american high school movies but i never actually thought they were true. so why is everyone acting like i just got the plague for talking back to that girl.</p><p>like my day couldn't get worse. now i just apparently angered some powerful demon who could make the whole school hate me and i haven't even made it to my first class. Great.</p><p>"what did you just call me?" the same voice called behind me. yes definitely not the greatest plan. i turned around yet again but now she was really angry.</p><p>"forget it" by now there was a crowd. word must have gotten round that some kid was picking a fight with a cheerleader i presume from what she was wearing. "i just need to know where to go. because not that i really care but if i'm late they're gonna send this person to follow me where ever i go and that can get really dull after a while" i know i should really stop talking but this is ether the time where i become a target for everyone to pick on or i become feared for sticking up to this girl who everyone was afraid of. "so if you're not gonna tell me, leave it cuz i gotta get to class."</p><p>i waited for a second to see what she was going to do, but she just stood there shocked that a new kid had talked back to her. i knew i was dead. so my only way was to get out of that situation not only quickly but with as little confrontation as possible.</p><p>just as i was about to walk away a short-ish blond girl, another cheerleader, came whispering something into the raven haired girls ear. this was not looking good. and from the facial expression that appeared on her face, the first challenge at the new school, i was ether about to be murdered or given the keys to the city.</p><p>a confusing look but the Latina pulled up off pretty well. nope no were not getting a crush on this girl that definitely not happening. if i have a slither of self respect i will just let that thought go and carry on on with life. that is if i make it out of this situation with a life.</p><p>slowly she made her way towards me. i stood my ground not wanting to show her that i was scared. because i wasn't. this wasn't the first new school i had been to and it wont be my last. we move i go to a new school i adjust and get on with my life, we move again. this was not my first rodeo.</p><p>she was a few feet away from me now, a smirk on her face that just didn't quite reach her eyes. what was going on, and why was there so many people here to watch.</p><p>"Santana whatever you're about to do, stop, think. is this really gonna look good for collages, we talked about this." another taller blond spoke up pushing to the front of the crowd so she could leap in at any point to stop what i can only assume would be a murder.</p><p>she rolled her eyes as if re-thinking what she was about to do. had my dignity just been saved by that girl. hopefully.</p><p>"yeah Santana, think about this" i smirked building my confidence back up with every second i was in front of this girl. it's not like i was going to be staying long here anyway, my dad works with big people in big cities. this town was way too small for him. so i was going to have the most fun without caring. and to me that meant being reckless and confidant in anything i do.</p><p>she stuck out her hand for me to shake. i took it, even if this was a plan to beat me up. i go to the gym, i run, i could take her. and if it wasn't i was going to flirt outrageously because why not. who cares.</p><p>"Santana Lopez" her smirk never leaving her face</p><p>"Isabelle Jarr" i copied her smirk letting go of her hand "so you gonna tell me where TB 4 is" i said looking her up and down for the first time in awe of the other girls body. wow. is all i have to say.</p><p>before she spoke again she looked around at the now silenced huddle around us as if by magic they all hurried off to their own classes not wanting to anger the beast further. just as about everyone was gone the two blonds that had dared to talk to Santana while she was enraged walked up behind her.</p><p>"that's actually our class, yeah we'll take you" she smiled walking passed me signalling me to follow. "this is Quinn" she nodded over to the shorter blond "and this is Brittany" she carried on nodding to the other taller blond.</p><p>what the hell was going on, one minuet i was going to get eaten alive by this girl the next she was helping me and introducing me to her friends. i literally don't understand, what did Quinn say to her and why did it change her mind all of a sudden from murder to befriend.</p><p>i smiled at both as they turned around giving their different hello's. Quinn smiled and winked turning back around to face the way she was walking, before two arms wrapped around me in a tight hug.</p><p>"hi i'm Brittany nice to meet you" i tensed not knowing how to react to the stranger hugging me before i got a warning glare from both girls to be nice and just go with it. but they didn't really have to warn me, not being nice was never really my style.</p><p>i hugged back "hey Britt i'm Izzy. nice to meet you too" she let go, getting back to her original position of skipping down the hallway.</p><p>the halls were still pretty busy but they seemed to move out the way of the three girls and now me. who were these people? and why was i now apart of this somehow?</p><p>they pretty much gossiped the whole walk there which was fine since it was a pretty short walk and i got sort of caught up with the school news. they walked in a class and i followed. immediately the whole class turned to stare at not only them but me. the new kid who had called one of their gods a bitch and lived to tell the tail. word had obviously gotten round by now to the entire school and to be honest i was pretty proud of myself, it wasn't everyday i actually made people look at me with pure devotion.</p><p>by the shier craziness of this school so far i wouldn't be surprised if there was a cult devoted to me by the end of the day. now that would be cool, a little weird, but very cool.</p><p>"what you all looking at" Santana glared at everyone as they quickly looked away. this was getting out of hand. no way should anyone have this much power over that many people at such a young age. she rolled her eyes and sat at the back patting the seat next to her indicating for me to sit there.</p><p>as i began to make my way through the maze of desks i knocked over someones bright pink pencil case. i stopped at the gasp that exited the owners mouth before suddenly stopping realising who had knocked it over. me?</p><p>"oh sorry about that" i began, bending down to pick it up for her, thanking god it hadn't been open otherwise i would have had to pick up the entire contents of the pencil case.</p><p>"oh no i'm sorry it was in you're way. i should have seen you coming and moved it for you." she began rambling but i wasn't really listening as i saw the glare from all three of cheerleaders who had shown me to class.</p><p>"nar don't worry about it it was my fault" i smiled down at the now silenced girl "there" i handed her back the pencil case and rushed to the designated seat next to Santana, hearing a small "thank you" from behind me.</p><p>i sat down throwing my bag under the table before i got ambushed by questions from all three about why i had been talking to that girl and why was i smiling at her.</p><p>"what do you like her or something"</p><p>"what did she want from you"</p><p>"did she try to bewitch you, that can happen sometimes"</p><p>"why were you being so nice"</p><p>i couldn't take all the questions they were asking me at once. why wouldn't i? she did nothing wrong and apologised to me because i knocked over her pencil case. what was their problem with her she seemed alright. the clothes she was wearing left something to be desired but there wasn't really much else.</p><p>"whoa okay. why wouldn't i. i accidentally knocked over her pencil case as i was making my way to you" i looked directly at Santana before carrying on "n' so i picked it up for her and apologised. whats the big deal" i knew why they were mad or at least annoyed at what i did i just wanted to see if they would actually say it.</p><p>"i don't know where to start." Quinn spoke up first "she stole my boyfriend, proceeded to try and befriend me after and then when i didn't want to be her friend she told everyone that i had cheated on my boyfriend. oh and she's really annoying"</p><p>"okay fair enough that seems like a valid reason to not like someone" i said a little taken aback at that whole story. that is not what i was expecting.</p><p>as Santana was about to tell me why she hated the girl the teacher walked in. she was old and obviously tired of her job, strolling in 15 minuets late without even an apology. everyone went quiet as the teacher began to write on the bored on what we had to do during the hour. i was about to start writing when i realised i didn't actually have anything to write with. i must have left it home this morning.</p><p>leaning over to Santana i began to whisper asking if she had a spear pen when the teacher whipped round to see who was interrupting her.</p><p>"care to share with the rest of the class" she chimed in that fake clueless voice teachers used before they were about to tell a child off</p><p>"i was just asking for a pen cuz i don't have one" i answered back expecting her to move on and continue the lesson. but no.</p><p>"and why do you not have a pen may i ask" she carried on smiling at the fun she was about to have with the new student. but i knew this. i had seen enough teachers to know how to react to them.</p><p>"you may indeed" i smiled back not breaking the eye contact we now shared. "you see i woke up late this morning because my parents are away on a work outing" this was in fact a lie "so there was no one in. obviously being the person i am, i knew this so had set an alarm but unfortunately that alarm didn't go off" true my alarm didn't go off "because we had a brief yet very inconvenient power cut," lie "for reasons i am unaware of. and so hurrying out the door so i wouldn't be late for my first day of school i must have left my pencil case next to my uneaten breakfast." i had put on my poshest English accent just for the fun of it as i finished waiting for her response.</p><p>"that does not explain why you had to interrupt my class and make a scene, causing me to stop the lesson just for you" she tried unsure of how else to proceed. but this was perfect i knew just what to say.</p><p>"but i wasn't the one who made a scene, you did" i dropped the posh accent and back into my regular accent, still English just not as queenly. "i was happy just asking Santana here for a pen as quietly as possible as to not interrupt your lesson that i'm sure is interesting and would have been great if you hand't stopped it so everyone could hear about my morning. i'm very pleased with your concern but if you could just stick to your job and not my morning affairs i'm sure the lesson would go on much smoother" by now i was getting angry and just wanted to go back to pretending to pay attention but the teacher was having non of it.</p><p>"i don't know who you think you are talking to but its definitely not me. i am your teacher and deserve to be treated with respect" she began to shout, which only got me more angry. today really wasn't my day.</p><p>"look one i'll start treating you with respect when you start treating me with respect because to be honest i was polite and just wanted a pen but no you had to make a scene for some reason instead of just carrying on with your job and teaching us" i was getting angry and had begun to shout. i knew this couldn't lead to anywhere good and i probably should have stopped by now but she had gotten on my nerves. "and two i wasn't the only one talking in the class but for some reason you chose to single me out. so stick to your job which is supposed to be teaching even though you're doing a pretty bad job of it so far. i mean seriously i'm pretty sure turning up 15 minuets late to the lesson is going to have a bigger impact on our education than me borrowing a pen"</p><p>at that the teacher was silenced. finally. she looked gobsmacked at the anger that had shot out of me. everyone did, and i was feeling pretty angry ready to storm out the door at one more word from the old bat or anyone to be honest.</p><p>i suddenly felt all the rage run out of me as i felt a hand placed on my thy making me to calm down. how did that happen. i had known this girl for 30 minuets but just with the touch of her hand i was calm. that had never happened before.</p><p>i got angry a lot, my parents said i had anger issues and got some kind of specialist to confirm their theory. but that didn't really help. all it meant was that i knew why i got angry all the time but never how to not get angry.</p><p>i had tried a lot of things but non of them seemed to work. so how was it that this girl stopped my anger within a second with just one touch. i glanced at her preparing myself to see the look on everyone else's face but instead of fear i just saw a sweet genuine kind of confused smile on her lips spreading right to her eyes. with her other hand she passed me a pen not moving the hand that was on my thy.</p><p>i took it smiled and mouthed thank you before looking back changing my sweet smile to a smirk as i held the pen up in the air a bit so the teacher could see.</p><p>"well i am going to have to give you a detention for not having the correct equipment, maybe if you had been more polite i could have maybe let you off but your behaviour is unacceptable" the teacher tried to defend herself more, dragging all the anger back up out of me.</p><p>i was prepared to scream at the teacher again until Santana squeezed my thy making me look at her instead of the teacher. i looked, questioning what she was trying to get me to do. she just shook her head with warning eyes. i understood.</p><p>i sucked up my pride and anger preparing myself for the words that were about to come out my mouth.</p><p>"you don't have to do that miss, i found a pen at the bottom of my bag" i paused taking in a deep shaky breath not liking the next words that were about to come out "sorry for the disturbance"</p><p>the teacher nodded and turned around continuing to write the rest of the instructions on the board. i could still feel many sets of eyes on me even though i had my head down. this was the perfect time to use the fear i had created. even if i didn't like to. i looked up i full glare on my face, staring at anyone who dared to look at me. soon enough everyone's eyes were at the front of the class again.</p><p>half way through the lesson Santana's hand came off my thy so she could sharpen a pencil and never went back on. i kind of missed it, it was comforting. no no it wasn't it was just a hand. non of that meant anything. just a hand.</p><p>before you think that this is just some form of internalised homophobia its not i'm proud to be a lesbian. i just know i cant get attached to anyone because i know one day i'll leave just like the rest of the schools.</p><p>at the end of the class i ran out, before the teacher could even think about keeping me behind or giving me a detention. i was the first out which was pretty amazing considering i was the furthest away from the door.</p><p>i stood outside waiting for Quinn, Britt and Santana to come out. one because they were actually pretty cool and not who i thought they would be and two because i had no idea where my next class was.</p><p>i stood waiting watching as everyone pored slowly out before i saw the pencil case girl come up to me.</p><p>"hi" she said averting her gaze looking down at her shoes</p><p>"hey" i smiled waiting for her to say anything else but she didn't "did you want anything or. . . ."</p><p>"Rachel Berry" she stuck her hand out for me to shake it</p><p>"Izzy Jarr" i took the hand shaking it and winking before spotting the three girls i was looking for  "it was nice meeting you but i have to go. i'll cya around" i said staring over at the girls looking for me. i smiled at how they hadn't just left.</p><p>Rachel looked over to see who i was staring at before quickly turning around back to me with a smaller smile that before that didn't quite reach her eyes.</p><p>"okay i'll talk to you later" she strode off towards the toilets before i had time to say bye.</p><p>"where do you think she went" sighed Brittany as they began to walk to their next class. they all looked dishevelled on not finding their new friend.</p><p>"where did who go" i grinned at the now very animate blond pulling me into another hug. i was going to have to get used to that.</p><p>"where did you go straight after class. one minuet you were beside me the next you were gone" Santana laughed plying her friend off of me.</p><p>" i went to hide from the bitch of a teacher" i continued following them even though they had no idea what class i was in. "i didn't know if i was gonna get a detention or anything so decided it would be best if she didn't see me" they all nodded in understanding.</p><p>" yeah what was that about" Quinn laughed remembering the scene and how stupid the teacher looked i can only assume.</p><p>"i don't know it annoys me when teachers think they can just treat people however they want just because of their job" i stared straight forward not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.</p><p>"yeah but that was pretty scary" the taller blond carried on the convocation after an awkward silence. "like i would not want you angry at me" she giggled at the questioning glare of Santana before skipping into a class room dragging Quinn along with her.</p><p>"she's right it was pretty scary" Santana glanced at me trying to get a read on my thoughts. "and coming from the person who is usually the scary one that's saying something." she laughed a little at herself and i joined in giving a short burst of air in appreciation.</p><p>"yeah i guess but it just happens sometimes. its like a switch that goes off, one minuet i'm fine the next i'm in a black out rage" i carried on smiling. i liked to me nice but it was also pretty cool for some people to be scared of me.</p><p>"what do you have next?" the other girl asked bringing me out of my own head.</p><p>"music in the choir room" i answered looking down at my timetable. what kind of school has, y'know what i'm not even going to question it anymore.</p><p>"oh yeah its literally right down there to your left." she began pointing at the door where a few people were waiting outside of. "oh good luck with that you've got Mr and Mrs man hands" she snorted seeing the line of children.</p><p>"who?" i asked not really liking the names. it makes me uncomfortable whenever someone is being talked about like that to be honest.</p><p>"Rachel Berry, you know the girl with the pencil case and Kurt Hummel, you don't know him yet but you will. trust me" oh yeah okay cool she seemed alright. . . . .a bit weird but alright.</p><p>i looked over to the only crowd still in the hall it was pretty small only like 10 or so kids. this was going to be fun. and they actually had instruments in there. i went there this morning and had a go on the piano while i waited for school to start. i always got exited when they had grand pianos because the sound was always amazing.</p><p>"so i'll see you later my class is starting so i gotta go. if i'm too late i'll get a detention" she carried on taking a few tiny steps towards me before stopping herself. bit odd but we'll go with it.</p><p>"okay yeah" i smiled as she looked a little nervous. "oh and thanks for showing me around. . . even after i called you a bitch" i laughed as she walked away recomposed giving me the finger as she walked into class.</p><p>right okay music. this had to be my best subject, and best class there's only 10 of us here that's great. i don't know why i always loved small classes but i do it makes it more i don't know grown up or something. yes i am nearly 18 but still.</p><p>i'm glad i already know someone in the class, Rachel seems cool even though there's a lot of history between my new. . . . friends i guess. . . but i think i could maybe get then not to hate her. that is if she wants to be friends with me. i don't know her thoughts and she seemed pretty weirded out or something after class.</p><p>okay its not a problem just say hi its not that hard.</p><p>"hey" i walk over to the two they weren't talking that much and they had both just laughed so i guess this was the right time to come in.</p><p>"oh hi" she smiled looking over at me, as i stopped between the two. "your doing music?" she looked kind of confused at my subject choice.</p><p>"yeah" i paused they still seemed pretty confused. "i play a couple instruments and did a bit of theory n' shit back in England. i'm just glad they have actual instruments at this school. some schools i'v been too literally have non" i laughed a little uncomfortable under the still silent stare of the others not only the two in front of me but the rest of the class. they must have heard at least one of the eventful things that had happened to me this morning. great.</p><p>Kurt was the first to break the science stretching his hand out to shake that i immediately took it thankful for the pause in interrogation. "Kurt Hummel nice to meet you." he smiled</p><p>"Isabelle Jarr, you too." i smiled back knowing he had more to ask but didn't want to anger me. "and yes i did call Santana a bitch and live, and also i screamed at my teacher" i laughed a little at the gasps from all around me that i had confirmed the roomers.</p><p>"wow. i mean like. . . how are you not dead. how is Santana being so chill about what you did. her friends have done less and been publicly humiliated until they wanted to die. what did you do to her" he stood in shock thinking out loud.but to be honest i didn't know the answer to any of his questions.</p><p>"i don't actually know," i was a bit surprised that he was more hung up on the Santana thing and not the teacher thing.</p><p>"well i'm just glad that you're alive. it would be a real shame to waist such a" Rachel trailed off. realising what she was about to say.</p><p>just as Rachel stopped and looked alarmed at the thought Kurt jumped in saving her before she could get any redder. it was kind of cute to be honest.</p><p>"so what brings you to the tiny town of Lima Ohio?" her asked, trying to distract me from Rachel.</p><p>"my dad. he travels around for his work a lot and we follow him. but this is the first time weave moved to America. to be honest, i'm pretty surprised he chose to move here. we usually stay in the big cities. i wanted to move to New York but he said this client was bigger. i don't know how you could get bigger that New York though" i began to ramble liking the new discussion topic. it was the first time id really been asked a question about myself and not Santana or that teacher.</p><p>"oh.my.god" Kurt began pausing after every word for emphasis. " me a Rachel love New York. we want to live there when were older. were planning on being big Broadway actors" he began. it was kind of adorable seeing both of them get exited at the mention of New York.</p><p>"Were applying to a collage there with an amazing Arts program and then go wherever that takes us. hopefully a Tony's award or two" Rachel stood up straighter as she explained their plans for the future.</p><p>i don't really have a plan for the future i guess i'm just so used to everything being temporary that i never really think that far ahead. i knew i had to do something but i just never really found anything that sparked my interest.</p><p>"wow sounds like you have it all planned out" i laughed a little until i saw the seriousness on both of their faces. okay wow do not laugh while that talk about New York got it.</p><p>"so what are your plans after graduation?" Rachel grabbed my arm shaking off the half scowl my laugh had caused a second ago.i quickly tensed my bicep at the sudden encounter, i wasn't really the touchy type, unless i knew them really well. my mind went blank. oh no what do i say.</p><p>"i don't really know. i never really thought about it." that got a gasp from both of them as if id just said my plan was to kick puppies in the street for the rest of my life, but i carried on. "i move around a lot so my plans are always temporary and we don't know if i'm going to have to take over the family business yet" i stopped myself not knowing what would happen if i'd given too much away about my family. the less people who knew the better. no better yet no one could know unless they join the family and even then they may only get told the basics.</p><p>"well why would you have to do that. surly if you don't want to and you have your own dream they would let you pursue it." Rachel asked confused at the thought of not having 100% supportive parents.</p><p>don't get me wrong my parents are good and i'm very fortunate to be in the position i am and to have such wealthy parents.but it always comes with a price. my price was that one day i would have to become apart of something i never really wanted to be apart of, hell i was already apart of it you were the day you were born into that family. but if it helped my family then i did't mind, i would do anything for them. . . . . . well most of them.</p><p>"yeah i have two older brothers and one of them will probably take over the business. and it will most likely not come to be my responsibility but you never know. and i guess i never really thought not having a plan for my future was that big of a deal since i would always have a job if i wanted with my family." i was careful with my words not giving anything away the less they knew the safer they were.</p><p>Kurt could tell we were getting into dangerous waters with me as he tried to change the subject to something less life changing.</p><p>"so why do you thing Mr Ray is late this time." he paused eyeing Rachel telling her not to carry on their previous convocation. luckily she understood "Mr Ray is our teacher he's always late for some reason" just as he finished explaining the door swung open inviting everyone in. "speak of the devil" he chuckled.</p><p>as we began to walk in i kept my head down just wanting the day to be over with already. i wasn't liking the stares i kept getting and i really didn't need anything else to go wrong so people had more of a reason to stare.</p><p>"hold it right there" a deep voice said behind me as i stepped into the room. "and who do we have here" he smiled as i turned around.</p><p>he was a scrawny man who didn't really fit into his voice it was quite funny actually. he wore a beige blazer that was about two sizes too big and navy jenes. he seemed friendly enough although i did note how usual it was for teachers to be late for their own class.</p><p>"Isabelle Jarr sir i'm new" i gave a little nod at him smiling politely not wanting to make any more mistakes.</p><p>"well good to have you Izzy. so what's your poison" he asked gesturing to the instruments at the side. i didn't want to brag but most of the instruments in front of me i could play: guitar, drums, cello, base, double base, violin. . . you get the point.</p><p>but my favourite was the piano. there were just so many styles of music you could play on one instrument it was fascinating.</p><p>"i mostly play piano but i can play some others" understatement if i ever heard.</p><p>"ah the beloved piano why don't you play something for us so we get the gist of your musical abilities and style. i always like to know where my students are and how further i can push them." he kept his smile on at all times not letting it waver for a minuet. me on the other hand had just let my defences go as my face dropped terrified of being put on the spot so mercilessly.</p><p>"er i don't really know what to do" lie. i did i just didn't want to. "i haven't been able to practice for a while because of the move but i guess i'll go." true my piano still hadn't come over yet and it had been a week since it was supposed to come.</p><p>"no worries just give it your best. no judgement." his smile brightened as i made my way toward the piano. "don't you need any sheet music" he questioned as i sat down to an empty piano stand.</p><p>"no its all up here" i pointed to my brain smirking before looking back down at the keys. i cant get this wrong. then i would be a delinquent and a bad musician.</p><p>"okay whenever you're ready" he chirped sitting down in one of the chairs on the risers.</p><p>you got this Jarr just like you're at home. no one is there but you. now play.</p><p>the first few chords of the song were played and soon enough most of the room recognised it. how could you not recognise Adele. in that split second i decided to not only play but sing. sure i wasn't as good as Adele, who was, but the song would be better and it could cover up any mistakes i made from the lack of practice.</p><p>"When the rain is blowing in your face</p><p>And the whole world is on your case</p><p>I could offer you a warm embrace</p><p>To make you feel my love"</p><p>okay you got this, just don't think about it and you'll be fine. a few people had begun to harmonise, and it was all going relatively well. i didn't dare look up from the keys, scared to make eye contact with anyone encase i mess up.</p><p>"I know you haven't made your mind up yet</p><p>But I will never do you wrong</p><p>I've known it from the moment that we met</p><p>No doubt in my mind where you belong"</p><p>yes its going pretty well if i do say so myself. not long to go until you can sit down and keep your head down for the rest of the lesson.</p><p>"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true</p><p>There's nothing that I wouldn't do</p><p>Go to the ends of this Earth for you</p><p>To make you feel my love, oh yes</p><p>To make you feel my love"</p><p>i finished the song holding the last note on the piano for the dramatic effect. i really did love the spotlight. as soon as the last note lost sound the room filled with applause from everyone, not sure if most of them were scared what i would do if they didn't i just sat down in the closest chair available, that happened to be the chair right next to Rachel.</p><p>as i looked across to see her reaction to the song i saw her wipe away a tear from her eye and gave me a watery smile. this ether meant i was so bad it brought tears to her eyes i was amazing so she cried or the song had some kind of meaning i didn't know about. i would be happy with ether of the last two. . . definitely not the first.</p><p>"did you like it?"i turned to Rachel and Kurt trying to get an indication of how well it actually went. i was nervous. i don't usually sing in front of people.</p><p>they didn't have time to answer before the teacher stood up again clapping his hands a and walking back to the front. "wow" he smiled "i think its safe to say you are going to be a great addition to this class"</p><p>he continued the lesson it was a follow up from the last lesson on compositions so i was a bit lost but it was fine. i would just ask someone for their notes after class maybe Rachel or Kurt, after that performance though the other people in my class did start to warm up to me though and some even made eye contact with me when the teacher said he was going to let us compose in groups.</p><p>i didn't rush out of this lesson this time. i had no reason to, i didn't think i had anyone waiting for me. sure the Unholy trinity as i heard a few people call them, which was a pretty funny name to be fair, were cool and showed me around but i didn't expect then to welcome me into their group with open arms.</p><p>so i took my time packing away my books in my bag, i knew we had a break from lessons but i didn't really have anywhere to go so i would probably stay in here if there was no one else staying.</p><p>"hi again" a voice behind me came out of the blue. i flinched a little not expecting it but played it off pretty well i think. "sorry i scared you, i didn't meant to" yeah no i did not play it off well at all.</p><p>i turned around and chuckled a bit at the two beaming people in front of me. "hey, no its fine i just wasn't expecting it"</p><p>"well Kurt and I were wondering if you wanted to group up with us for the composition thing. we think you would be a very good asset to our team and it would bring up our grades a lot if we had more diversity" Rachel explained as Kurt smiled and nodded as she went along trying to input his thoughts without actually being able to to get a word in.</p><p>"yeah sure sounds fun," i beamed. i was happy i didn't have to worry who i was going to work with or if i would have to do it alone.</p><p>"Great we'll meet at my house sometime this week my bedroom got sound proofed about a month ago because my dad was tied of hearing my music too loud and i have a couple instruments in there as well. it will be fun" okay that did sound pretty fun to be honest and they seemed like pretty good people. and Kurt having a soundproof room did sound. . . interesting.</p><p>"yeah sounds good i" i was about to ask him what instruments he had so i could bring any that he didn't but i was cut off</p><p>"okay good, give me your phone number and i'll text you the detail ,me and Rachel need to practice in the auditorium." Kurt interjected, he seemed in a rush so i quickly gave him my number and he called it to make sure it was right before they rushed off shouting bye as they left the room.</p><p>everyone else had gone pretty quickly all through one door even though there were two, it was probable some rule Mr Ray had or something. i sat down at the piano playing the song i had just played for everyone else. trying to perfect the bits that had gone slightly wrong. just enjoying the full sound of the grand piano. once i was sure that i had got it down, which didn't take long, i went to do it all again with the singing.</p><p>it went well there were no mistakes and i didn't falter once.</p><p>"wow that was pretty good" i jumped out of my skin, what is it with people and sneaking up on me this couldn't be good for my health.</p><p>"what are you talking about San that was amazing" another voice from behind me spoke up. okay so at least i know who they are now.</p><p>"Jesus Christ you scared me" i laughed turning around to face the three girls that were now laughing at me. "what are you doing here anyway i didn't think anyone was gonna be here" i asked pretty curious as to why they were here.</p><p>"well we waited outside you're class for a bit and we assumed you had gone off on your teacher again so decided we would come help you, but turns out you were just playing the piano" Quinn spoke up for the first time.</p><p>i smiled at the fact that they had waited for me yet again. maybe i had made more of an impact than i thought.</p><p>cool.</p><p>"that was amazing you should join Glee" Brittany came up to me giving me yet another hug. not that i was complaining she gave great hugs. the two other girls nodded behind her enthusiastically at the suggestion.</p><p>"Glee?" i questioned not knowing what is was, i mean it was pretty obvious it had something to do with music based on why they had a asked me to join but you never know with this school.</p><p>"yeah its this club that were all in, were a show choir and we go to these competitions; sectionals, regional's and nationals. its also like a second family y'know if one of us need help there there to give it to us. like when Quinn was preggers and was kicked off the cheerios" Santana continued from what Brittany had said. it sounded pretty cool.</p><p>hold up did she just say Quinn was pregnant?</p><p>"wait what? okay one second. the club sounds cool but can we just back track. Quinn" i said looking straight at her, she did not look happy with Santana. "you were pregnant?"</p><p>"yeah keep up that was ages ago. you're missing the point, we want you to join Glee club" Brittany carried on trying to sell Glee harder and harder.</p><p>oh okay i guess that's the end of the discussion on Quinn being pregnant, short, left me very confused but well more informed i guess.</p><p>"okay yeah i'll join" i nodded keeping an eye on Quinn who still looked annoyed but also scared now. "so when is it" i asked assuming it would be at a lunch or something.</p><p>"whenever really we have a meeting in our free periods where everyone is ether expected to go to study hall or do an extra curricular and then after school most days" Santana explained not really sounding sure herself on when they had it ether. .whenever wasn't really i specific time scale.</p><p>"yeah okay sounds fun" as soon as the words escaped my mouth i was attacked with yet another hug from Brittany.</p><p>i may not be a very touchy person but who could deny these hugs.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>So I have the first 9 chapters ready to go and I was just this is juts the first chapter to see what you feel about the story. So if you liked it and want to read any more idk comment or vote and I'll publish the rest of the chapters for you to read. </p><p>I'm at a cross roads point in the story where it could go a couple different ways and It would be cool if you guys told me what you wanted in the story, but that is in chapter 9. </p><p>This was also written before the death of Naya Rivera, Santana was the first ever lesbian I had seen on TV and Naya helped me so much with my coming out experience. I love you and RIP. X</p><p>I'll catch you on the flip side. xxx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rage And Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>until lunch the day went without a hitch, i had decided to keep my head down for the duration of school. that wasn't particularly easy as i had just befriended the most popular girls in the school.</p><p>after every lesson i always found at least one of them waiting outside my door, most of the time it was Brittany alone. each time being greeted with a hug followed by some very loose explanation to where the other two were.</p><p>i grew up being taught the art of lying and how to tell who was lying, and each time i got the signs from the tall blond. i didn't mind if they were not fully comfortable with me knowing i wasn't going to push it.</p><p>lunch was. . . eventful. this small boy with an Afro kept following us with a microphone and a guy with a camera, asking me a bunch of extremely specific questions.</p><p>"is it true that the reason Santana did not murder you on site after you called her a bitch is because she is in love with you and you are carrying her child"</p><p>"err what?"</p><p>"can you confirm that you are in fact a boy"</p><p>"no i'm a girl"</p><p>"interesting. . . . are you willing to prove it"</p><p>"fuck off man, in your dreams"</p><p>"sources tell me you are going to join the glee club, are you aware of the shier gayness that is glee"</p><p>who the fuck does he think hes talking to and why is he still here</p><p>"fuck off seriously. go annoy anyone else" he was starting to get on my nerves and i really couldn't afford another outburst.</p><p>"i seem to have stuck a nerve. will she go crazy again like she did in first period? lets hope so"he was facing the camera and i took this as my time to escape and find my friends, they had gone to get food before all the good stuff was gone.</p><p>he was still following me as i found the table and sat down.</p><p>"Quinn, care to comment on the rumour about your bastard child being cast away by you because you thought it would get a sympathy vote for prom queen"</p><p>i looked up at Quinn just as i saw the broken look on her face that was quickly, not quickly enough, replaced with an ice cold expression. she was about to speak up but i cut in before she could. she had a reputation. i didn't. i could risk this.</p><p>"what did you just say" i stood up trying my best to stay as calm as possible so i didn't rip his head off at that very moment. people were eating and it would definitely end up in vomiting.</p><p>"excuse me" his nasally voice quivered as he looked up at me beginning to shake. he was trying to play it off cool. "i don't think i need to-"</p><p>"no i wanna hear that again so i know exactly what to say when they find your unrecognisable dead body in a ditch tomorrow morning. i want to know why exactly i'm going to jail for the murder and mutilation of your body. i want to be perfectly clear for when they ask what my motive was when i carefully pealed off all your flesh and fingernails while you were alive before i ever so sightly sliced your neck open and hung you up side down draining you of the little blood you have left after i crush both of your balls so slowly that you would pass out and then cut you open and remove all of your organs and move them around so they are in a whole different order and sew you back up again. but don't worry you will be conscious for all of it, i'll make sure of that. so go on say. that. again."</p><p>i wasn't shouting, witch hopefully scared him more, but i wanted him to know that i was being deadly serious and that it wasn't an empty threat. i could feel everyone eyes on me, sure i wasn't shouting but i wasn't necessarily talking quietly ether. and once the student body had noticed there was drama everyone was quiet.</p><p>it was silent for a few seconds as i kept the hard stare on the boy who now had an expanding wet patch running down his leg, if i wasn't sure that i wouldn't snap his neck if i moved i would have laughed.</p><p>this wasn't me anymore it was my anger, my black out rage my alter ego. but i think i was handling it pretty well.</p><p>"apologies" i said rounding up on him more so he couldn't run but also not too close as there was now a little puddle underneath him</p><p>"i-i-i-i- i'm s-s-s-sorry" he looked directly at me stuttering so much it was barley recognisable words.</p><p>"not to me you pathetic clump of flesh. to Quinn" i spat unable to comprehend his stupidity.</p><p>he hesitated for a second and looked from Quinn to the floor scared to make full eye contact at the girl.</p><p>"i-i-i'm s-sorry Quinn" he stopped, looking at me as if to beg for his life. good. he should be on his knees pleading for his life.</p><p>"for what" i urged him to continue. three stuttering words where not going to cut it. every second he was silent my anger was building. "repeat after me. and if you make one mistake i swear to god i will not hesitate to drown you in your own piss puddle." i ordered. he nodded frantically unsure of what else to do. i told him what to say before stepping back, for the first time taking my eyes off of him and looking at the tables around me.</p><p>two caught my eye. the table i was sat on were Santana looked kinda scared but also impressed, Brittany was just staring at me with some indistinguishable look and Quinn had her head down staring at her hands in her lap. the other table was the one with a couple kids on as well as Rachel and Kurt who both looked terrified. that was going to take some explaining. but i couldn't think about that right now.</p><p>right now Quinn was going to get an excellent apology from this pathetic organ bag.</p><p>"i'm sorry for being a worthless piece of shit and not knowing that my words are somehow even more meaningless than my sorry excuse for a life and that for some reason i still want to live even though i have no reason to" he finished not daring to look at anyone anymore.</p><p>i looked at Quinn silently asking her if that was enough. she nodded, though she was the only other person in this hall that didn't look scared. no she looked amused, wow good to know at lest one person wasn't going to be timid around me.</p><p>"get out of my sight" i glanced at him before looking back to the other three girls who were already standing up not really wanting to eat near a puddle on urine.</p><p>the boy ran off and slowly my anger crept away the only last of it leaving when Santana grabbed my hand to usher me out of the hall with them. it was quiet in the hallway as we walked, or should i say i was led, down the corridor to a familiar room.</p><p>"wow" Quinn finally broke the silence as she sat on a chair on top of the risers. i sighed sitting on the piano stool facing the three girls in front of me that were all slumped in the chairs.</p><p>i wasn't prepared to speak yet. i felt sick to my stomach, it had been a while since i lost control like that, it was the worst kind of anger. most of the time i'm lucky i don't remember what i say or do during my outbursts. but every now and then i don't go into a violent rage but a calm one. i'm still not in control but instead of blacking out i remember every single detail and it made me sick.</p><p>"i know right that was scary but also kind of hot right" Brittany beamed at me and the other two, oblivious to the confused stare from all of us. who in hell's good earth would think me threatening to drown someone in their own urine was hot?</p><p>"Britt where you watching the same thing everyone else was, if that answer is yes i also have a lot of follow up questions" Santana spoke slowly and carefully not 100% sure what the tall blond was talking about. before she could answer the door flew open and an older woman burst through in a tracksuit.</p><p>"where is the girl that made the boy soil himself" she boomed looking at the three girls on the risers. she hadn't noticed me yet but i couldn't let them take the blame even for a second.</p><p>"er hi" i stood up making myself known. i was ready for whatever punishment was coming my way. my parents wouldn't care unless i got expelled, oh shit i'm going to get kicked out and i'm only half way through my first day.</p><p>her face was concrete as she walked over towards me slowly, sure of every step she took. i looked her dead in the eye not wanting to back down, this is what got me in a lot of my messes. she was about a foot away from me now. well this can only go well.</p><p>her lips quirked into a smile and stretched out her hand. "my name is coach Sue Sylvester, and you are?"</p><p>i took her hand not really sure what was going on. "Isabelle Jarr" i forced out sounding as confident as i could while i did not know my future.</p><p>"well Isabelle have you ever thought about joining the cheerios" she was smiling now at my utterly confused face.</p><p>what kind of school is this, and why was i being offered a place on the cheer leading team after i made a kid wet himself after my death threats. don't get me wrong i was happy i wasn't in trouble, because even though my methods left something to be desired he had it coming.</p><p>"i can't say i have to be honest with you, cheer leading isn't really my style. as you can see i have got a lot of aggression and chanting for a team while they get all the action doesn't really sit well with me." i said seeing more and more disappointment on her face as i carried on so i decided it would be probably be better if i just stopped talking.</p><p>"well it was a long shot anyway. what about the football team" she said snapping her fingers as if a light bulb went off in her head.</p><p>"yeah i mean sure that would be fun but isn't that like an all boys team" i said. in all honesty i'd wanted to join a football team the minuet i found out we were moving to america, the jackets they got were pretty cool and looked really comfy.</p><p>"meh they'll get over it" she waved her hand over her shoulder. why did this woman want me on a team so badly. "the coach is a woman so i don't see why you joining would be a problem, besides you look enough like a boy anyway so i bet you'd have them confused in no time" bit hurtful not gonna lie. i made sure i had extenuated my figure as much as i was comfortable with to try and stop people calling me a boy and up until not it had worked sort of.</p><p>"em okay yeah why not right" i said shrugging showing a slight smile.</p><p>she pumped her fist in the air as she stepped back looking at the three cheerios gobsmacked at the encounter they had just witnessed. "ill see you three at practice" she pointed as she went out. shouting through the door "you too British i'm going to introduce you to the Beast" she smiled and closed the door behind her.</p><p>i rolled my eyes at the name, well it could be worse. the three other girls sat there in silence as i sat back down on the stool. today was filled with weird ups and downs and it was genuinely confusing.</p><p>"so who's the Beast" i smiled as they all picked up trying to explain the coach of the football team to me.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Monday was one of the days they didn't have glee so we went to practice early much to Sue's delight. she greeted us and slapped her hand on my shoulder blade, i'm pretty sure it was supposed to be a friendly greeting but it stung a bit after and i winced as she went in for another one.</p><p>coach Beast was everything i expected from the description i got from San, Q and Britt, they had insisted that i call them some kind of nickname and since you cant really shorten Quinn down as it is already one syllable i ended up just calling her Q.</p><p>"so you think you're any good" she asked with hopeful eyes, i honestly had no idea if i was i had never played.</p><p>"i don't know, but i'm strong, fast and can catch a ball" i said laughing a little at the look on everyone's face, they did not care that i'd never played, they just needed the players.</p><p>"well lets get you on the field and see shall we" Beast smiled passing me some pads.</p><p>"okay i'm all up for that, its just i have noting but these clothes and i don't really know the rules, like i know the general gist of it get the ball over the line, but that it really." i stood awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. trying to think about what i was going to wear, the other players had jerseys as well but i guess only the people on the actual team get those.</p><p>"that's all you need to know for now, i'll put you as the receiver for now, you said you can catch and run right" i nod my head "good that's all you need to do" i grin okay i can do this. "now go into the locker room and figure out what you are going to wear" i nod again and start walking off only to stop when i realise i don't actually know where the locker rooms are.</p><p>"er where are the" i began, turning around to face the others.</p><p>"we'll take you" Brittany bounced up of of the ground and grabbed my hand running off the field.</p><p>the three cheerios exited the locker room after we had figured out what i was going to wear claiming they were going to be late for cheer practice if they didn't go now. i waved good bye, needing some space to clear everything out of my head. first the outbursts and now this.</p><p>i was fine for the bottom half Beast had given me three quarter length i don't know what to call them but they went on my legs and had padding all around i was already wearing trainers but there was nothing for my top half but the pads, and i refused to get my shirt sweaty or muddy. so i stood there in my sports bra and pads.</p><p>at that moment in time i was so happy i had decided to do an extra couple of hours in the gym working on my muscle definition. i was still extremely self conscious from years of insults after insults from various people. but i did owe them something. without that pressure i would have never worked so hard and i still wouldn't be comfortable enough with my figure to even consider going out like this.</p><p>after a few deep breaths i decided it was time to face the rest of the world and go out. the rest of the football team should be out by now and who am i to keep them waiting. walking out back into the sun light was even more daunting. it was even hotter than before and for some reason there was now a small crowd of people on the bleachers staring at me.</p><p>great. you got this just breathe, its all going to be fine. you're a fine peace of ass with impeccable abs. you have nothing to worry about.</p><p>i heard a few cat calls and wolf whistles as i stepped further on the field but that was it really for now. San, Britt and Q were standing on the side watching the other cheerios until they heard the commotion and turned around seeing me.</p><p>i waved at them a little uncomfortable at the leering before Brittany ran up to me giving me another hug.</p><p>"you got this Iz" she whispered in my ear so only i could hear. "and when you get on the team i am totally stealing your Letterman jacket," she giggled before pulling out of the hug and giving me a kiss on the cheek running back to the other two girls who just smiled and gave me a thumbs up mouthing 'go for it'.</p><p>Brittany's right i do got this. i ran up to the rest of the team, i presumed they had already been told about me as they didn't question anything. or maybe they were just too busy staring. the pads were pretty small and didn't really cover anything up, i was relying mostly on my sports bra to cover the girls, i wasn't really in the mood to flash the whole football team at the minuet.</p><p>"okay listen up, you" Beast pointed at me and i nodded. "you are going to be our receiver so Finn our Quarterback is going to throw to you. you get the ball and you run like mad to the other side until your on the blue. got it" she asked looking slightly worried.</p><p>"yes coach" i smiled knowing i could do this. i played rugby back in England and this was easier. i didn't have to touch the ball on the ground, just run.</p><p>"okay you guys are going to be the opposing team for now okay." a group to the side nodded as they flipped their jerseys in side out so it was red instead of white. smart. . . . .</p><p>the ball was hurtling through the air, nothing else was around just me, the ball and the blue line. i had managed to get far enough back so i didn't have to run as far meaning less time for me to get tackled it was almost ready for me to catch it when i noticed another player charging for me. that cant be good. okay i'm going to have to jump to catch this so i can get a head start on the running.</p><p>stay calm. its going to be fine the ball will get here before he does. 5.4.3.2. the ball was in my arms okay now i need to leg it it i don't want to get trampled. GO.</p><p>i started sprinting down the field as fast as my legs could take me, the charger, i'm going to call him, was hot on my heels and if i kept running hes was going to get to me before i got to the blue line. i remembered a move that i saw once on TV. i slowed down the tiniest bit so he was right behind me and just as he was about to tackle me i stopped and bent over.</p><p>the heavy body rolled over mine and i heard a thud, i couldn't stop now i was so close to the end. i picked up speed again now blissfully aware of the screams and chants urging to to go faster. and somehow i did.</p><p>it took me a few more steps to realise that i was in the blue. i had scored. yes oh my god. i scored. i screamed removing my helmet looking around at my team jogging up to me cheering.</p><p>"wow that was decent dude. where did you learn to do that, i thought you never played before." the boy smiled, clasping his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"i haven't but iv seen plays before and i knew i wouldn't be able to out run him if i kept going at the speed i was, i would have had to slow down before i got to the end so i stopped." i laughed.</p><p>"i'm Puck by the way" he grinned nodding his head up to say hi.</p><p>i copied his action "Izzy"</p><p>"i think we got ourselves a new receiver" Beast shouted over the crowd and more cheering. the rest of practice was stamina and cardio it was hard at first but once i got into the rhythm of it i got my striding's.</p><p>once everyone was finished and heading into the showers coach pulled me aside. she stood there until the rest of the team had gone in to their locker rooms. she looked nervous but serious. like i was in trouble but she didn't like why.</p><p>"look kid i know what it feels like to be a woman in this carrier and its tough. you have to constantly prove your self and if you show any weakness they will use it against you. your teammates are your family and they will stick by you if you stick by them. its a two way street but you have to earn their trust. yes it will have its perks but it will also have its hurdles. the fact that you're a natural is good for when you start but you still have to push yourself to be better. the best. you got that" she stated not leaving any gaps for me to interject, not that i wanted to anyway.</p><p>"yes coach, i know its gonna be hard but it's also gonna be fun. i like a challenge" i smiled as she laughed a little shaking her head.</p><p>"okay once you've hit the showers i want you to come back to my office so we can talk about sizes for your jersey and jacket" she smiled waiting a moment for me to nod. "okay now go you stink"</p><p>i laughed running into the girls locker room where there were still some cheerios getting a shower. i decided to wait a while for most of them to go, i was always scared people would feel uncomfortable in changing rooms around me if they knew i was gay. and it was pretty obvious i was gay. so i waited, taking my time unlacing my pads and lifting it over my head and carefully putting it down next to my clothes.</p><p>shit i don't have a towel how am i supposed to dry myself after a shower. and i cant just not get a shower people will look at me weirdly.</p><p>"there are spare towels in that cupboard there" a short brunette cheerio pointed at the cupboard on the back wall furthest away from the showers.</p><p>"thanks" i stiffened up not realising there were so many girls around me, since most of them were out the shower now. yep just a room full of potentially naked hot girls surrounding me, definitely not worthy for a gay panic.</p><p>right?</p><p>wrong.</p><p>i stood taller tensing my abdominal muscles sitting back into my posture so i didn't seem too up tight.</p><p>"i'm Izzy" i nod as she smirks up at me when i come back from grabbing a towel. i'm extremely aware of the lack of clothing i have on right now and whats worse is the three girls behind the brunette staring at me, they still haven't noticed that i had noticed since there eyes are a bit further down that where my eyes were.</p><p>"Alice" her smirk staying on her face "you're the new receiver right?" i nod "i saw you in the field, you were really good. and when you just stopped and let that guy fall over you it was genius." her smirk had faded and a genuine smile had replaced it as she got exited about the play all over again</p><p>the three girls had come out of their trance by now and were walking up to us. i quickly looked up just in time to see Santana role her eyes at the girl laughing in front of me. why do i feel like this isn't going to end well. . . .</p><p>"move it Alice your stood at my locker and i needs to get my towel" Santana waited as the look of joy ran out of the other girls face.</p><p>"sorry Santana i thought this was my locker i was wondering why the combo wasn't working" she faked a smile and strutted off round the side to presumably her locker.</p><p>Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes in unison and went to open their lockers which were next to each other.</p><p>"i wonder if we should put name tags on the lockers so we know which ones our ours. that keeps happening" Brittany sat down speaking out loud to see if her thoughts were any good. i smiled at her idea, to be honest it was pretty good i lost my locker about 3 times today and just decided to write on paper for my last period because my book was in my locker which had suddenly gone missing.</p><p>"that would actually be helpful to be honest" i chimed in as we walked to the showers with Santana and Quinn in front of us.</p><p>the shower was as quick as possible and i borrowed Britt's stuff because i hadn't really planned on showering at school on my first day. i was out and heading towards coach Beast's office with my three friends beside me.</p><p>when i entered there were two sizes of jackets a jersey and a fresh new set of pads on the table. i handed the coach the pads that i had borrowed and she chucked them over to a corner of her office and sat back down.</p><p>"now you have two options" coach started leaning back in her chair "you can have the smaller jacket that's a different style to the normal Letterman jacket, its basically the cheerios jacket or you can have the bigger jacket, this is the normal one just like the rest of the boys-"</p><p>"i'll take the bigger one." i blurted out before the coach could finish. this is the main reason i joined the team there is no way i'm going to turn it down.</p><p>she chuckled and passed me the Letterman jacket and i quickly put it on. it was as comfy as i had imagined and more somehow. i looked at the jersey now and the pads. the jersey i could fit into my bag but the pads i definitely could not. she could somehow read my mind.</p><p>"you can take your jersey home i just wanted to make sure the pads fit you okay" she explained "their the same size as the ones you had on before so i was just making sure before i put them all away"</p><p>"yeah they fit me fine" i mused not really paying much attention to anything but the jacket.</p><p>"okay then you can go" i smiled and nodded, "looks like you got a fan club outside waiting for you" i looked over at the door to the five people waiting awkwardly outside. wait five who were the other two. i knew Brittany Santana and Quinn were waiting for me because they were coming back to mine.</p><p>i left the room after shaking coaches hand and agreeing on the next training session. all five faces looked up at me, Brittany was the first to move as she edged towards me tugging at my new jacket and shivering a bit.</p><p>i laughed and took it off giving it to the beaming girl in front of me. wow i didn't last five minuets without her adorable eyes convincing me to give her it. speaking of five, the five people in the hall. i looked up at the two new faces, of course Rachel and Kurt, i had seen i got a text from Kurt but i didn't have time to look at it since.</p><p>"hi sorry i haven't had time to look at your text sorry" i began as i looked at Kurt, for some reason he looked a little more relived. "was it important?" if it was i was about to feel really shitty.</p><p>"oh no don't worry about it, i was just asking if you wanted to come over after school with me and Rachel to start the project" he waved it off as if it was nothing. i was just thankful that they still wanted to hang out with me after the lunch incident "i was also asking if you were okay but it seems like you are doing pretty well" he chucked a bit at the over sized jacket now smothering Brittany.</p><p>"yeah i'm doin good thanks, but i am sorry i kept you waiting-" i was about to explain that Quinn Santana and Brittany were coming over to my place but i was interrupted.</p><p>"what project?" Quinn spoke up looking a bit annoyed at the invitation</p><p>"for music were supposed to compose a song and we have teamed up together to do so" Rachel spoke up for the first time looking directly at the three girls. not a lot of people have the nerve to do so, Kurt still broke eye contact every now and them with them and they seemed pretty fine with him.</p><p>"oh, well she cant anyway were off to her house now to hang out." Quinn explained with only a slight tone that said 'fuck you'</p><p>"okay it was just a thought" Kurt laughed uncomfortably at the tension around them now. "maybe tomorrow," i nodded smiling apologetically at both of them.</p><p>"yeah sure maybe" i said before they quickly walked off. i didn't blame them, i wouldn't want to be under Santana's glare for that long ether. the four of us turned in the other direction toward the car park.</p><p>the three of them had all car pooled so it was just my and there cars. Britt wanted to ride with me since she would be sitting in the back if she rode with the other two, and she wanted to keep me company while i drove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leaving The Unwanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"wait" Brittany stopped everyone just before we reached the over sized double door to my house "you need to wear the jacket so you can tell your parents the news" she bounced up and down more exited that everyone else.</p><p>"oh my god yeah that's a good idea, then they might not be as angry about the other stuff that happened today" Santana beamed at Brittany and then me.</p><p>i stayed quiet, secretly exited about telling them i know i'm not the greatest kid but i want to make them proud. they were definitely called after the first incident my talk with Figgins after lunch, made sure of that, but they probably weren't angry. they were too busy with work to be angry, but hopefully they wouldn't be too busy to be proud that i actually did something productive.</p><p>"yeah" i smiled "that's great okay give me the jacket and them once iv told them you can wear it again if you want." i reached out my hand to the jacket that Brittany had taken off.</p><p>wow okay this is more exiting than i originally thought. okay calm down and stop grinning like a little child on Christmas. Jake could be home and if he sees you this happy then he will definitely use it against me.</p><p>Jake is one of my two older brothers, the middle child of the family. he is the meanest, the ugliest, the most selfish and the evilest brother ever and the only person i have ever met who will make their life less convenient if it means someone else will be unhappy.</p><p>i stilled my hand that had been shaking ever since Brittany suggested the idea and unlocked the door, with the three girls closely following behind. deep breaths, deep breaths calm down.</p><p>"i'm home" i shouted into the large mostly empty house. no answer. "i brought a couple friends over, were gonna be in the basement for most of the night so you don't need to worry" still no answer.</p><p>"maybe their out shopping or something i didn't see any cars in the drive way." Quinn offered but i knew they had to be home, they said they were going to be home, they told me they weren't going anywhere.</p><p>at that moment the worst flashed through my mind, had my dad's enemy's got to him, were they still here, what happened to my mum.</p><p>"no the car's should be in the garage" i stated not keeping my eyes away from the spiralling stairs. this cant be happening.</p><p>"hey Izzy" Brittany's voice shouted from the other room. when had she slipped away, my mind was going a mile a minuet what if she was in trouble, why did she sound confused or scared, what was in that room who was in that room. "i thought you said your piano hadn't come yet" she popped her head through the door furrowing her brow ever so slightly.</p><p>okay good so not a mass murder but a piano. i can work with that. wait! a piano. oh my god yes it finally came. i ran into the room only to be stopped again. that was not my piano. for starters it was a grand piano, new and had a note on the top. right. okay something is going on.</p><p>i walked over to the note dreading what it was going to say, but the not knowing was killing me especially since the rest of my family were no where to be found. knowing my mum she would have wanted to see the look on my face when she showed me it, wanting to take in the pride of making her daughter happy.</p><p>right?</p><p>before i opened it i glanced at the three girls who were all staring at the piano in awe and then all around the room. this was probably the grandest room in the house its where my mum planned to hold her party's when we settled in. and now there was a beautiful new piano planted on the marble floors.</p><p>i slowly opened the note</p><p>Tinkerbell</p><p>i smiled at the name my parents called me whenever they were in a good mood, or wanted something.</p><p>I cannot tell you sorry we are to do this to you and i wish there was another way but we have thought about it and there isn't. We have to move back to England, i don't know for how long for but it has to happen. Unfortunately we are unable to take you with us, and although our methods are drastic they are necessary. I'm sure you'll understand its for Daddy's work and there is no way around this. So me, your farther, Hayden and Jake are probably on the plain as you read this heading back to England for who knows how long. I have left you the Family's new credit cards they are on the kitchen bench next to the keys for the cars and all the other needed keys. although i am aware it is no where near the apology or treatment you diverse i hope you enjoy your new piano and a few other things i have left in your room.</p><p>love forever and always</p><p>Mum xxx</p><p>"so" Santana's voice brought me out of my thoughts as my head shot up from the note, "what does it say" Quinn elbowed her in the side giving her a warning glare quickly before looking straight back to me with sympathetic hazel eye's.</p><p>its almost like she already knew what was in that note just from the look on my face.</p><p>i hated sympathy, i always felt weak whenever i was given it, and i hated feeling weak. no one could see that i was hurting, no one. i shook my head slightly blinking away the tears that were threatening to come out at the sudden abandonment of my family, casting all the thoughts of how they could do this to me aside to the back of my mind.</p><p>this was the time to put up the walls, for my own safety. now was the time to not let anyone in, for my own sanity. now was the time to throw a party and get as drunk as possible to forget everything for my own mentality.</p><p>i smiled back at the three girls who all had the same expression as if i couldn't look after myself or i needed anyone else but me. no. i didn't need anyone else. not even my family. not even my mother.</p><p>"they went back to England without me." i shrugged off looking around the piano in front of me. why did they ever think a piano would console the feeling of abandonment they had thrust on me? "at least i got a piano out of it" i laughed a little at their concerned faces.</p><p>"wait for how long, like just for a week or a month or" one of the voices said i didn't know which one but i could recognise Brittany's voice after.</p><p>"maybe they just went on holiday and their going to come back after a few days" she smiled edging closer to me. i let out a cold laugh at the innocence of the girl who wanted to see the best in people at all times, even if the evil was staring her in the face she would find something good to say.</p><p>"you don't give your child a grand piano if you go away for the weekend Britt" i looked up to see her face, maybe that would make it all better.</p><p>she was closer that i had thought, with a smaller smile than last time i dared to look. no i would not let her be upset not even for a second. it wasn't her fault and it wasn't anyone's fault but my family's if i was going to take my anger out on anyone it would be them, not innocent people who only wanted to help.</p><p>"hey don't worry Britt i'll be fine" i smiled stepping closer to her hoping she would take the hint to give me a hug. i swallowed making sure the lump now forming in my throat wouldn't affect my speech. i couldn't choke up now, not when it would hurt other people as well. " i have a great idea, why don't we have a party, to celebrate me getting on the football team and my new house all to myself"</p><p>Brittany looked up beaming at the suggestion like i hoped it would and this time the smile on my face wasn't so fake. she jumped into me, giving me her best hug yet and bounced out of it proceeding to give Santana and Quinn hugs too. i chuckled at the optimism and energy of the girl.</p><p>soon she was exploring the house and the outside area, every now and then gasping or squeaking as she found something new.</p><p>"wow Izzy you never said you had a pool, this calls for a pool party" Brittany shouted into the house followed by a huge splash of her jumping into the pool.</p><p>Santana's eye opened wide in shock before running out shouting something about making sure Brittany was okay. both me and Quinn chucked at her obvious excuse to go into the pool as well. i sat down at my new piano staring at it before opening the cover to show the black and while keys begging for me to play something.</p><p>Quinn carefully sat next to me on the stool budging me over so we could both easily fit on the narrow bench.</p><p>"i'm sorry" i blurted out not knowing what else to say to break the gloomy awkward silence that was surrounding us. she looked at me confused at what i had to be sorry for before i continued. "about what happened at lunch, if i had just given him what he wanted at the beginning he wouldn't have gone onto you and said the shit he said."</p><p>"you have nothing to be sorry for," she looked down at he keys continuing "its not the first time hes said that and it probably wont be the last, though i think you've scared him off for now"she chuckled</p><p>"i know but i could have stopped it. and just because he has said it before does not make it true, or okay. it just makes him insane. . . . and a dip-shit" i clenched my hands into fists remembering what he had said and the broken look Quinn had tried to shake off.</p><p>"its not your fault. if he hadn't said it then, he would have said it later. i was actually meaning to thank you for standing up for me. not a lot of people do that for me" she looked up from the keys to me smiling.</p><p>"yeah. anytime, no one hurts my friends and gets away with it." i smile back "especially someone so god damn annoying" i chuckle and stood up reaching out my hand for Quinn to take.</p><p>"we have a party to host"she took my hand and stood back up walking out of the room to find the other two who were probably still in the pool.</p><p>once we had all had fun in the pool we got out shivering and started to seek anything that could give us warmth. we hadn't had any swimming stuff so i had given us all shorts that were on the grass from laundry. wow they must have left in a rush to just leave the clothes or maybe they just didn't care it was only my clothes here so, maybe they decided that i wasn't worth the effort.</p><p>"shit the towels are upstairs" i muttered after looking everywhere i could think of.</p><p>"well what do you want us to do, we cant just walk upstairs there's carpet up there" Brittany spoke up still slightly shivering. we all just looked at her in confusion. how did she know what upstairs was like? "what i went upstairs before i came outside. i like to know where everything is, and since your family is gone i juts assumed we would spend a lot of time here" she shrugged. oblivious to the two stunned faces beside her who had been trying their hardest not to bring up my family leaving.</p><p>"you don't have to do that y'know. i'll be fine its not the first time they've left me alone. well they came back pretty quickly last time and i didn't get a piano. but i am fine on my own" i looked down not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. i knew i would just see the sympathetic stare i saw last time and i really didn't want to see that from them.</p><p>"well my family are a pain in the ass most of the time to getting away from them more often would actually be better for me, who cares what you think this house is awesome, even if you don't want me here ima sneak in" Santana chucked walking around the pool towards the pool house.</p><p>"yeah right like you could get passed the security did you see the gate i drove through there is no way you are scaling that wall." Quinn ran after her to see where she was going, laughing at the cockiness of her friend.</p><p>"yeah and don't forget the lazes all around the building at a touch of a button" i shouted after them also laughing.</p><p>they all stopped still wide eyed in shock staring at me. wow like i actually had lazes, no the house had a pretty good security system but i'm pretty sure the white house didn't even have lazes.</p><p>"wow you have lazes? let me see. let me see" Brittany bounced giddily who hadn't left my side since we got out of the pool. i'm fairly confident it was because my body is like a human radiator that just constantly gave off heat, it was good for situations like this. never the less i liked the constant affection and contact i got from her. it was comforting.</p><p>"no Britt i don't but they don't know that " i leaned in and whispered in her ear, she stopped dead with a more than slightly disappointing look on her face.</p><p>no lazes.</p><p>"oh" she managed to breath out before she caught her breath again and soon she was back to her bubbly self.</p><p>"did you look in the pool house for towels" Quinn shouted from inside the smaller house. i hadn't. to be honest i hadn't actually been in there yet i was still exploring the main house. i had been there a week home most of the day and i still hadn't found everything yet. i guess i now have a lot of alone time to explore the rest of it. even the office that was usually only for my dad. he was gone so it was now mine.</p><p>"err no i didn't." i shouted back starting to walk around the pool with Brittany close behind "why did you find some" i said now at the open door.</p><p>i don't know why i didn't want to go in its just a stupid house. the same stupid house that i promised my mum that we would explore together. the same stupid house that i promised i wouldn't go in until my mum was free so we could go in together and decorate it however we wanted. that stupid house that i looked forward to going into with my mum because we had planned so many activities just for us. not with Jake or Hayden or my dad, just us doing something for us and no one else. where i wasn't the last thought where i was the priority. yeah that stupid house.</p><p>screw that shit shes gone now, she left, abandoned me to go in there on my own and there were other people in it now. my friends who hadn't so far left just leaving a note and a piano. nope they had stayed by my side, granted i hadn't even known them for 24 hours but their still further up on my list than my family right now. so i'd decorate it with them, i'd explore it with them.</p><p>"i'v never actually been in here" i looked up all around, it was nice.</p><p>white with very high ceilings. up stairs seemed to only be half the size as the balcony came hanging half way down the house it was very summery and i definitely knew why they called it a pool house.</p><p>"how come" Santana leaned over the balcony to look down at me and Brittany. "i mean you've been here like a week right this is the first place i would go, i'd claim it as my own, everyone else can find their own place."</p><p>"me and my mum were gonna re-decorate this place so we promised each other not to go in until both of us were free. i guess that didn't really plan out" i gave a cold laugh at the end trying to hide the disappointment poorly.</p><p>Brittany took a few more paces towards me and grabbed my hand, bringing it over her shoulders to her other side so i was hugging her close. i smiled this was definitely what i needed and somehow she knew that.</p><p>"well i guess that's not gonna happen but we can re-decorate it with you the bedroom defo needs a new colour and the kitchen could do with an upgrade" Santana smiled walking back down the stairs with towels in hand.</p><p>"where's Q" Brittany frowned alerting everyone to the fact they were one group member down.</p><p>oh shit this is where everything goes downhill she goes missing the murder was hiding in here all along this is where we all die i knew it.</p><p>Santana looked around us before looking back at us and shrugging, "shes probably still in the kitchen looking for something to eat"</p><p>i was the first to move leading Brittany with me while Santana followed, i needed to make sure everyone was safe before my mind could be at ease again like it was in the pool. i know my fears were probably irrational but with a dad like mine you could never be too careful. it wouldn't be the first time we had been put in danger because of him.</p><p>one time back in England we were living in the lake district at the time hiding away from someone my dad had angered in a not so legal business deal and the next thing we know one of out security guards burst through the door with this guy almost beaten to death. the security claimed he caught him with a sniper aiming into our house. that was a pretty eventful day.</p><p>"are your family like alcoholics or something" Quinn shouted once we were inches away from entering the kitchen. unlike the main house which was pretty much open plan with a few walls this house had so many blind spots and doors and walls.</p><p>i laughed assuming that she had found a lot of alcohol or shot glasses or whatever. to be fair a lot of my family were bordering on alcoholism not excluding both my brothers and a couple of my aunts, uncles and cousins, but so far only like 3 of them had had to go to rehab and one of them wasn't for drinking but for drug abuse.</p><p>"no not all of us but we are Irish" i said entering the kitchen were i found Quinn taking out cupboards and cupboards of spirits and wines. "that's not even all of it we have a wine cellar and more spirits and shit back in the house" a laughed at the shocked an amazed looks on everyone face.</p><p>"well at least we don't need to buy any you got enough for like 500 people" Santana half joked walking further into the room to explore the vast amount of alcohol. "wait i thought you were English" all of them furrowed their brows at the realisation of what they said.</p><p>"yeah i am. . . well for the most part i was born and grew up in England but both of my parents are Irish, they moved over to England after they had Jake for dad's work, so i'm the only 'real' English in the family. sometimes Jake says that because of that i'm not a real Jarr which is stupid cuz the only one of us three who even shared a bit of our childhood in Ireland is Hayden. anyway my dad doesn't drink a lot but any chance my mum can get she's drinking. the only real time my dad drinks is when we go back to visit our family in Ireland." i stop myself realising i had stared to ramble and was about to share something that could have made them very suspicious and i really don't need that right now.</p><p>"well we promised each other we wouldn't become alcoholics until we were 55 if you wanna join us on that." Brittany chirped in leaning further into my side than she already was. i could get used to this. "55 because we will all hopefully have grown up kids so we wont affect their childhood and we will already be rich by then so we wont need to work anymore"</p><p>i let out a burst of air 55 is a long time to wait i was thinking more like 22 but what ever floats their boat.</p><p>"i don't think i'll be able to last till i'm 55 to be honest with you"i laughed with them a little before an awkward silence took over. "okay so we got the alcohol all we need now is the people" i broke the silence before it got too bad.</p><p>they all looked up exited at the idea of having a party, sure it was a Monday and we had school tomorrow so not many people were probably going to show up but it was an excuse to drink and forget the shit that happened today.</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>the word had gotten round that the new kid was holding a party in their massive house and it was the same new kid who made Israel pee himself so everyone was eager to go check this newbie out. especially since the people who were inviting people were no other than the unholy trinity. this could most definitely be a night to remember.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>i walked into my room for the first time today, we had gotten all the alcohol from the pool house and put it on a couple fold away tables we found. the three other girls were heading back to their house to get changed for the party as all they had was their cheerios uniform and my wardrobe didn't really match their style.</p><p>as i saw the pile on my bed i remembered when the note had said.</p><p>'i hope you enjoy the piano and a few other things i left in your room'</p><p>i had forgotten all about the last part once Brittany had found the pool and we had all decided to get in. i don't know how the three of them can distract me so easily but they somehow take all my worries and throw them away when i'm with them. maybe that's what friends do, good friends do maybe, but i had just met them how could they do that.</p><p>i sat on the edge of my bed next to the mound with another note on top. of course maybe it explains why they thought it would be a good idea to leave me all alone in a different country and head back to England. maybe it was from dad explaining that this was all a big joke and that they were just away for the night. maybe it was an actual apology instead of just 'oh i hope you are not too upset and you understand we had to leave our youngest child alone for who knows how long just because'.</p><p>Bizz</p><p>okay so this note was from Hayden, he's the only one who called me that. i was never really sure why but i never questioned it.</p><p>i know this is going to hurt and i wish we could have taken you with us but Jake convinced them not to. i really did try to make them see your point of view and even mine but you know how they are with Jake. once he gets an idea into their heads its impossible to convince them otherwise and for that i am really sorry. mum probably told you it was for dads work and although she is technically right it's not the whole truth. the truth is dad had been having each of us followed for the past week and while he had someone following us, his spy noticed that someone else was also following us. you were the only one they weren't following for some reason. and because dad has a 'very big deal' coming up he couldn't risk it. i know what you're thinking because i was thinking the same thing when we got here. why are you in such a small town, and for that i have to say it is because of the people who run that town. their called the Fabray's their very powerful and own a lot of land and 'stuff' that dad wants. he tried to make a deal with them and show them he was in it for the long hall by buying the house and moving in with all his family but it didn't work and now you have to bear the brunt of dads games. he has it in his head that he doesn't have to apologies to you because look you have all the money and cars you could want and a big house all to your self . but i know better, i even tried to stay with you, but this is where it gets complicated. dad wants me to take over the business soon, i'm probably as surprised as you are, we both thought the 'honour' would go to Jake the favourite but mum and dad say they have other plans for him. witch i can only assume mean dodgy deals. so while i take care of the legal side of the family business Jake will take care of the rest. i tried to ask what he had in store for you but he said nothing, so i guess you can do whatever you want. lucky you. were moving back to England where my extensive business training will begin and mum says we wont be moving back to America or taking you with us. i don't know what you did to piss them off but they got a phone call saying something about your first day and you already messed up so i can't imagine it was a good day so i'm sorry we had to make it worse by leaving you. if you need anything, and i mean anything, even if its to get rid of someone or to help cover something up i am always here for you. we didn't have to change our numbers so you know how to contact me. i hope you enjoy what i got you, mum will try and take the credit but it was all me.</p><p>i'm always here for you Bizz</p><p>Hayden.</p><p>wow, so i'm just left here. there was still a small part of me that thought they would be coming back in a month or two but no. they were gone, just like that. because of what? Jake told them not to. because i lost it with a teacher. because i shouted at a kid. no this is not my fault this is there's there is no way they are blaming this in me. i'm just a kid, i knew early on that they never actually wanted me but they had me and they had to deal with that, that wasn't my fault so why take it out on me. this is all kinds of fucked up. but they cant know, they cant see this hurts, they cant. they don't get that privileged, i'll just make my own family, a family that wants me and appreciates me.</p><p>then it hit me. Fabrey. i knew that name. i knew that name because about 30 minuets ago a girl with that name was i'm my pool. Quinn Fabrey. oh wow, well that really is something. i wasn't sure what i was going to do with that information but i knew farther dearest wouldn't like it ether way.</p><p>i was quickly reminded of the wrapped presents on my bed. now was the perfect time to open them, and then take a shower because i smelled like chlorine.</p><p>i picked up the smallest one first. it was kind of oval shaped. not knowing what it was, i opened it, it almost fell out my hand but i managed to catch it. i pen knife. i smiled looking more closely at it on one side it had my name engraved on it 'Izzy Jarr' and on the other side engraved was 'no matter where you are you will always have your name'. a little string with a cardboard note was tied to it explaining that he was supposed to wait until my birthday but couldn't.</p><p>the next gift i opened was thinner and a little longer but mostly the same shape. the wrapping reviled a switch blade with the same engravings as the pen knife. it was the kind of blade that came out with a flick of a switch, the edge was serrated on one side and cleanly sharpened on the other. i smiled even more than i was before thinking of the effort my brother had gone to to make me feel more apart of the family.</p><p>from an outsider these could have been looked on as weird, or just that i had an obsession with knives. while my obsession was only mild these meant more. for both of my brothers 14 and 15 birthdays they had gotten a similar set, it was an initiation into the family so to speak. my dad would take them camping on the weekend and give them the tools. however i didn't. i was left out. they knew how much i had been looking forward to those yeas but the gifts never came. instead i got to spend my birthday and the whole week after alone because dad had a business to run and Jake didn't want to spend any time with me. Hayden had moved out at the time so i was left alone.</p><p>my brother knew how disappointing it was and so apparently he had been planning to take me camping for my 18th birthday but things changed. at least that is what was on the cardboard note this time.</p><p>there were 3 more wrapped surprises on the bed and so i i picked up the next closest one and unravelled it. the gift turned out to be a collection of new books with a not on the top that simply said 'thought you might get board on your own' i laughed and put the note with the others looking through the collection. there were a lot of books i didn't recognise and some i didn't but i knew from the handwriting that this one wasn't from Hayden but my dad, he always did want me to read more. i guess that hadn't changed.</p><p>the forth present i opened was a new phone, be be precise the latest i-phone, which was good i guess that one was from mum because i had told her that i was thinking of upgrading my phone. there was no note and so i put it aside for a moment so i could get the the last present.</p><p>i wasn't ungrateful for any of them they were all great but if someone asked me if i would prefer to have my actual family instead of these, with the exclusion of Jake - he can go rot in hell for all i care - the answer would be yes in a heart beat.</p><p>the last one was bigger than the rest, a rectangular box about the size of my pillow sat in the middle of my bed. i took the first layer of wrapping paper of hoping it would give me an indication of what it was. unfortunately not the box was plain and white, i got my new knife from the bed and flicked it open to cut the tape keeping the box together.</p><p>whatever what in this box seemed important for some reason, it was definitely wrapped by Hayden so i was looking forward to see what was in it but i also didn't want the excitement to end. i loved surprises. . . . well surprises that don't end up with me all alone in a different country.</p><p>i opened the box for there only to be more wrapping, this time it was coloured tissue paper - blue my favourite colour - and another cardboard note on top.</p><p>dad would kill me if he found out i gave you this but i'm not really on good terms with him at the minute so i don't really care right now. don't forget where you came from and you will always have a home and help wherever i am. i love you</p><p>p.s don't do anything too stupid got it</p><p>tearing off the wrapping paper to see the last thing my brother had gotten me i stopped dead in my tracks. a jacket. not any jacket, the jacket that means you are part of the Jarr family and you always will be, the jacket that means you will always have a place to go when you are in trouble and need help. it was the same jacket that my brothers got when they turned 18, after they said they would be coming into the family business.</p><p>it was a leather biker jacket, dad had them custom made for each of us, this i knew i would be getting for my 18th but didn't even process that i may not get it. i had to. but now i have it earlier. i turned it to the back where the family crest was printed on it and 'Jarr' was printed at the bottom.</p><p>i loved it.</p><p>putting it on was even more gratifying, it was slightly over sized but that was amazing to me, nothing clung to my figure meaning i could wear this whenever, if it was hot i could wear a sports bra under and throw this on, so wouldn't get too hot because nothing of the jacket was touching me apart from the shoulders. if it was cold i could fit at least a hoodie and another jacket under this too keep warm.</p><p>perfection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Forget Or Mourn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"this is where the party is at right" one of the football players asked with arm wrapped around a shorter girl "hi i'm Mike we met at practice and this is Tina" he gestured towards the girl to his right.</p><p>"hi i'm Izzy welcome to my house come in, a lot of people already here. most of them are are in the back or the pool but there are some in the basement. err drinks are in the kitchen and everywhere else really, have fun" i said opening the door further for them to come in.</p><p>"wow nice house" Tina mused looking around and up to the high ceilings</p><p>"thanks" i laughed it was now officially mine "oh before i forget erm most of upstairs is allowed there are just a few locked rooms but that obvious that u cant get in, and there a bathrooms everywhere i guess so just try any door and you'll find it eventually. have fun and get drunk" i finished before heading back to the front door to answer it once again.</p><p>"oh my god you look hot" Brittany squealed pulling me in for a hug</p><p>"thank you. you look amazing" i replied looking at her fully.</p><p>she was wearing an emerald green crop top with long sleeves and a very low v-line neck showing off most of her cleavage, her black high waist ripped skinny jeans clung to her figure perfectly. she looked absolutely stunning.</p><p>i questioned my outfit for a second. i was wearing dark grey ripped skinny jeans with a loose dark blue button up shirt buttoned most of the way down to show my matching blue sports bra and some of my stomach. the questioning didn't go for very long once i remembered a random girl had already tried to make out with me 10 minuets before hand.</p><p>"San and Q are coming up the drive. we had to park a while down because there a apparently already people here" she explained pointing to the two figures making their way up my drive. "i ran because i heard music" she jumped a little before stilling herself.</p><p>"okay cool well come in and i'll just leave the door open, i'm pretty tied of inviting everyone in." i smiled at the girls bubbly-nes and stepped out the way of the door.</p><p>it was 9:30 and the party had only be going on for half an hour but it was already pretty busy. i still hadn't had my first drink because i had been constantly inviting people in and telling them the layout of the place.</p><p>"shit she does look hot" a voice behind me made me jump slightly and i turned around to find Santana and Quinn staring.</p><p>they were both in small cocktail dresses Quinn wore dark blue and Santana wore red but both looked stunning. wow if i had know that there were so many hot girls in America i would have moved here a long time ago. like even the ones who were considered not hot were hot for an average English girl.</p><p>"has anyone ever told u its rude to talk about people behind their back" i laughed at their both mock hurt expressions. "you don't look too bad yourselves." i walked towards them giving them both a hug.</p><p>"okay i wanna get drunk where is the alcohol at" Santana headed toward the kitchen with the three of us not far behind.</p><p>"i'm with you i'v been too busy opening that damn door to have a fucking drink" i stated heading straight for the tequila on the kitchen bench.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>8 shots of tequila, about 5 forms of some kind of cocktail, and a couple rounds of very competitive beer pong later it was pretty safe to say Izzy was gone.</p><p>"has anyone seen a short brunette or a tall very obviously gay man/boy anywhere." Izzy shouted over the music to anyone who would listen. why had no one seen them "Rachel, that's her name. YES"</p><p>everyone shook their head so Izzy decided to stumble out of her own house and get out her phone, she pressed a few time not really aware of the couples making out in her front garden. it took longer than usual due to the fact that her eyes couldn't actually focus on anything but she got there in the end.</p><p>it rang a couple times before the drunk girl heard an answer:</p><p>"hello?" the voice on the other end answered</p><p>"hi is this Kurt Hummel or Rachel Berry?" Izzy tried her best to sound as undrunk as possible but wasn't doing a great job.</p><p>"this is Kurt this is Izzy right"</p><p>"yeah where are you right now and are you with Rachel"</p><p>"erm yes i'm with Rachel and were both at my house still. are you drunk?"</p><p>Izzy gasped tying her best to sound offended.</p><p>"how dare you sir i am as sober as a cocktail"</p><p>"um hm sure. i'm putting you on loud speaker so Rachel can hear okay"</p><p>"yeah that's fine. hey so did you hear about the party i'm throwing right now."</p><p>"yeah we did it sounds fun" Rachel had joined in the conversation</p><p>"ahh Rachel hi how are you"</p><p>"i'm okay thank you how are you" Rachel laughed</p><p>"i'm not gonna lie to you Rach i'm pretty drunk right now so i don't really know"</p><p>"ah i see is that why you're calling us?"</p><p>"no i was wondering why you aren't at my house right now also drunk"</p><p>"oh well we weren't invited so we just thought"</p><p>"you weren't? i told the girls to invite everyone"</p><p>"i don't know then"</p><p>"well can you come now because like i am now upset that you guys aren't here so get both of your cute butt's here" Izzy was slurring almost every word and the other two just about managed to understand her.</p><p>"really isn't it too late?"</p><p>"no there are still people coming in right now. and it doesn't matter what you are wearing because some random guy had just walked in in grey joggers." Izzy's voice got quieter and it was quite obvious she was talking to someone else. "yes i'm talking about you so what bitch who comes to a party in clothes you could sleep in. make some effort next time"</p><p>"Izzy you still with us?" one of the two called down the phone</p><p>"Yes i am so you are coming right. right okay i'm going to hang up before you can say no so its a yes. okay. love you buy" with that Isabelle hung up the phone smiling to herself as she stumbled back into the party.</p><p>"hiya biscuit" Izzy turned around in the middle of the makeshift dance floor to find Brittany behind her. she didn't know how long she had been there or where she had come from but she didn't really care.</p><p>"hi. do you want a drink" Brittany asked not stopping her dancing, in fact getting closer to her new friend so they were practically on top of each other.</p><p>"yup i'm thirsty" Izzy giggled "follow me" she took the blonds hand and led her to the pool where there was a table of assorted drinks and plastic cups.</p><p>poring each of them some sort of cocktail that had way too much alcohol in it they both sat by the pool on some chairs.</p><p>"so i have been thinking. and i think that everyone should just move in." Izzy began and smiled at the blond who was nodding eagerly. "yeah like it can be a hotel but instead of people paying to come and stay for a bit, they don't pay and they stay forever"</p><p>Izzy smiled at her self proud of her genius thinking looking around her garden at all the fuzzy people having a good time. some were making out some were dancing, a few were in the pool or jumping in, in their underwear.</p><p>"oh. yes that is so smart. why didn't i think of that okay so how many rooms do you have" Brittany slurred looking back at the giant mansion. "at least two right"</p><p>"i'm not really sure at the minuet but yeah it has to be at least like 3" the short haired brunette agreed looking back at the still stunning blond.</p><p>"Rachel, Kurt its so good to see you." a very drunk Santana brought the two scheming girls out of their own bubble at the mention of the two names. "you know i'm too mean to you guys and i'm really sorry but i just i really try to be honest with everyone when i think they suck. and i'm not saying you suck all the time but a lot of the time yes i do think those things. but that's mean so i'm really sorry" the raven haired girl was now crying holding onto Kurt for sheer life.</p><p>Izzy and Brittany hurried over to their crying friend and plied her off of the scared looking boy.</p><p>"shh it's okay" Brittany cooed into the Latina's ear she she began to cling to her instead.</p><p>Brittany walked Santana into the pool house witch was pretty much empty because a minuet ago someone had declared it the orgy house, and that someone may have been Santana on the roof, screaming it as loud as she could.</p><p>"oh my god yes you came" Izzy hugged both of them giving each of them a kiss on the cheek as she pulled away. she was a very affectionate drunk.</p><p>"yes well you didn't really give us much choice." Kurt laughed remembering how the phone call had ended.</p><p>"okay we need to get you guys as drunk as me because its really fun and it means you aren't accounting for your actions. like just a minuet ago i was making out with this girl on top of my new piano and i had no idea who she was." Izzy led them to the drinks table and handed them both any alcoholic beverage she could find watching as they took small sips.</p><p>"so whats the occasion for the party" Rachel looked up at the girl in front of her gazing into her grey eyes to try and see behind the cover up she had on. but it was no use when the girl was drunk.</p><p>"oh well the rest of my family decided it would be an awesome idea to leave me here all on my own so they could move back to England" the taller brunette shrugged looking broken for only a second before smiling back again. "its cool though they left me a bunch of the alcomahol so i threw a party." she shouted the last part gaining a cheer from the crowd.</p><p>"oh i'm so sorry they did that how" Rachel looked into the grey eyes in front of her with sympathy. that was the wrong thing to do.</p><p>"whatever y'know its all good." Izzy interrupted the self acclaimed diva annoyed buy the look she was getting from her. "just drink yeah i'll see you later okay" she stormed off to find Quinn who she hadn't seen in a while.</p><p>Rachel and Kurt were left there even more confused than they were after the phone call but decided that they would have fun. after all this was the first non glee party that had been invited to and they were not about to let the opportunity to get drunk go.</p><p>"y'know something Quinn i just. i'v never been so damn cute in my entire life y'know" Izzy walked around her bedroom in just her sports bra and jeans as she had gotten to the stripper phase of her drunkenness with Quinn sat in the middle of her bed.</p><p>"i know what you mean like one day i saw myself as was just like wow how am i single right now," Quinn agreed with her keeping her eyes on the brunettes abs.</p><p>Izzy turned around to stare at Quinn wondering the exact same thing. how was that girl single she was gorgeous. the brunette jumped on the bed next to Quinn.</p><p>"i have no idea how you are still single. like you are one of the most gorgeous girls ever. i would defo tap that." Izzy smirked at the blond next to her on the bed</p><p>"wow we are like geniuses aren't we. hold up idea. we should make out. i'm straight but you're gay and like why the hell not" Quinn sat up straighter on the bed followed closely by Izzy.</p><p>this was a definite yes from both parties involved and what else are you supposed to do when drunk.</p><p>"okay but be prepared to turn gay as i unleash my charm and suave" Izzy leaned further towards Quinn closing the gap to ease into the kissing that had been planned. "3" she began to count down getting closer each time "2" their noses were touching and both angled their head so that they could have more room to move "1" as soon as the last word was said they both closed the gap between their lips starting with a soft gentle kiss.</p><p>as time went on both made efforts to deepen the kiss opening their mouth's to allow the others tongue to enter. one of the girls or maybe both moaned as Quinn sucked Izzy's tongue further into her mouth not wanting to ever pull away. the kiss was fast paced but gentle taking each move with as much effort as they could muster.</p><p>eventually they both had to pull away for air breathing heavily staring into each others eye's unable to pull away.</p><p>"we are super good at that" Quinn was the first to speak still focused on the light piercing grey eyes in front of her.</p><p>"i know right we should definitely do that again" Izzy smirked as she saw the eagerness in the hazel eyes in front of her sparkle.</p><p>"definitely"</p><p>with that they began again picking up where they left off. as the blond raised her hands touching the brunettes abs, Izzy let out a short gasp before pushing Quinn down lying on the bed with their lips still connected to the brunette was now on top straddling the blond.</p><p>Quinn removed one of her hands from Izzy's abs and wrapped it around the others neck running her long fingernails through the back of her shaven hair. the brunette moaned slightly at the touch deepening the kiss and sucking the blonds bottom lip between her teeth nipping slightly.</p><p>in Quinn's eyes Izzy was the perfect experiment. the girl was hot taller than her and from a distance could be confused with a boy, however this was kind of perfect for Quinn. the blond was definitely not gay but had always had a slight curiosity with what it would be like, and although Izzy was pretty masculine she also had amazingly plump soft lips and breasts as she was obviously a girl.</p><p>Izzy had one hand by Quinn's head supporting her self over the blond and the other holding Quinn's waist every now and then moving ether up to the side of Quinn's boob or down to her ass.</p><p>the kiss was getting sloppier, nether one of them wanting to let the others lips out of their grasp. until Izzy realised all the other skin that she had been ignoring. with that thought still in her head the brunette broke the kiss and moved swiftly the the blonds jawline, placing slow kisses all the way down to her neck, experimenting with the moans that escaped the blonds lips at the different points lips connected to her neck.</p><p>Izzy found the place she had been looking for. the place that brought the loudest moan from Quinn's lips and consequentially the most pleasure. with that Izzy stayed at that point sucking hard not really fully aware of the consequences that this would cause. the brunette gently nipped the skin with her teeth soothing it with her tongue after each time.</p><p>each movement of the brunette caused the blond to try and grab more hair pulling Izzy closer and closer to her bare skin. each time Quinn did this Izzy was given another boost of adrenaline and moved to different places around her neck and the flat of her chest.</p><p>Quinn hooked at first one leg around the other girls body quickly followed by the other pulling the brunettes body closer to try and release some tension from her now very sensitive clit. Izzy somehow knew this and shifted herself so her thy was between the blonds legs and started to slowly grind ripping a low slow moan from the blond. easing both of their built up arousal slightly.</p><p>the shift of the girl on top meant most of her weight was now focused of her one hand, causing it to wobble ever-so-slightly. Izzy pulled up for a second regaining the composure in her arm and filling her lungs with much needed oxygen.</p><p>Quinn took this to her advantage and began trailing kisses down the brunettes neck finding her pulse point and sucking and nipping at it just this the brunette had done to her. with a loud pop the blond let go and smirked at the already forming bruise of the other girls neck.</p><p>before going up nipping the brunettes ear tugging at it each time her hips increased speed or went down deeper. Quinn found the spot between the bottom of Izzy's ear and the start of her jaw and began to suck dragging a sharp moan from the brunette. Quinn had found her weak spot.</p><p>"oh fuck this isn't the bathroom" a voice they both recognised came from behind them. well this cant be good.</p><p>Izzy was the first to move as she quickly tried to climb off of Quinn which didn't really work as she was still pretty drunk and not really coordinated. her hand slipped as she went face first into the blonds abs as both of them groaned in pain. Izzy decided the best course of action would to just role off of the bed and get up from there. that way the ground didn't move each time she tried to put her wight on it.</p><p>"shit Rachel hi" the taller brunette said from the ground rubbing her ass that she had fallen on. "its not what it looks like okay?" she tried before getting up.</p><p>"i'll just go i really need to pee. wheres you're toilet" Rachel obviously drunk began leaning against the door for support so she didn't fall.</p><p>"erm that door right there" Izzy pointed right across the corridor and watched the smaller brunette enter. "fuck"</p><p>"oh my god. this isn't happening. no no no no. she's going to tell everyone. ether that or she's going to use it against me for the rest of my life. not that there's much life left for me if ether of my parents find out i'm dead. Jesus Christ. i'm dead." Quinn began to ramble pacing the room. whatever alcohol had been in her system was gone. the sudden threat sobered her right up.</p><p>"look Quinn no one i going to fine out. i'll talk to her. she seemed pretty drunk so she might not even remember it." Izzy tried to comfort her, stopping her pacing by holding onto the blonds shoulders.</p><p>"what if she tells someone while she's drunk and then they remember. i need to talk to her." Quinn shook the other girl off her and headed to the door but she was quickly stopped my a hand grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her back. she obliged allowing herself to be guided back to the foot of the bed as she sat down.</p><p>"i'll talk to her okay? she'll listed and with any look she'll have already passed out by now. she looked pretty gone already. i'll take her to a spare bedroom and if she remembers we'll deal with it then. but she probable wont. okay. everything is going to be fine" Quinn didn't know why but for some reason she trusted the girl she had only met today. "trust me?" Izzy looked straight into the desperate hazel eyes in front of her. they were still a bit unfocused but with every second they were getting clearer.</p><p>"okay" was all that managed to escape the blonds mouth.</p><p>Izzy made her way to the bathroom waiting outside for Rachel to come out so she could talk to her. luckily it didn't take to long before the brunette stumbled out, she tripped over the sudden carpet and fell into the new girls arms.</p><p>"hiya. fancy seeing you here sexy" the drunk brunette beamed up at the girl who had her in her arms.</p><p>"yeah i know in my own house." Izzy paused before continuing letting the diva stand up on her own. "listen about what you saw" she began rubbing the back of her neck nervously.</p><p>Rachel watched with adoration at the cute sight before her, before she interrupted. "i didn't see anything. i don't know what you are taking about" she hiccuped after and giggled at herself. Izzy's face lit up, of course Rachel would understand.</p><p>"yeah exactly nothing was happening" the taller brunette quickly put her arms out to catch the small singer again. "okay lets get you to bed honey" she mused picking the brunette up "we all have to go to school tomorrow anyway."</p><p>it took a while for Rachel to agree to go to sleep as she demanded a bed time story and Izzy still being slightly drunk and also dyslexic didn't help situations. by the time she got back to her room Quinn was fast asleep as well curled up in the blankets using a spare pillow to cuddle between her arms and legs.</p><p>Izzy got two glasses of water and two sets of aspirin and put them in both rooms with sleeping girls. and headed back down stairs to a considerably less amount of people as before. she found Kurt first and told him where Rachel was not that he seemed that bothered he was too busy dancing with a cute buy. she finished off the convolution saying he could crash here if he wanted on the couch or in one of the spare bedrooms.</p><p>it was then off to find Brittany and Santana because last time she left them Santana was crying her eyes out. it didn't take long as there were hardly any people anymore which wasn't that surprising it was a school night and all.</p><p>"hey" Izzy shouted over the music the two were dancing to. they looked at her blankly not hearing what she had said so she grabbed their hands and took them to the bottom of her garden where no one seemed to be and the music could now only faintly be heard.</p><p>"y'know if you wanted a make out session with the two of us all you had to do was ask" Santana giggled in her drunken state as she turned to a very exited Brittany at the suggestion of making out with the two girls.</p><p>"that is not what i'm here for unfortunately but i'll keep that in mind." the brunette answered smirking at the disappointing look on both of their faces.</p><p>"then what did you want" a less drunk Brittany asked furrowing her brow in confusion and worry at the actions of her new friend.</p><p>"well y'know how you guys were gonna sleep in the spare bedroom. well Rachel kinda has that now she passed out and i took her in there without thinking." she looked worried at their reaction to her letting Rachel take there bed she knew they didn't like her. well Quinn and Santana didn't like her Brittany had stayed pretty quiet when the subject had been brought up.</p><p>"that's fine we'll just crash with you and Quinn" Brittany smiled not really caring. the three girls had all stayed in one bed together before and she was exited that Izzy would be joining them. it would be a great bonding experience as Mr schue liked to say.</p><p>"yeah that's not an option ether cuz Quinn passed out too on my bed. and Kurt's staying as well cuz hes super drunk and he drove here so its not a smart idea." she paused. she didn't know where the three of them were going to sleep the only other place she could think of was the pool house. of course there was Jake, Hayden or her parents rooms but she really didn't want to go in there right now. "what if we stay in the pool house that has a couple bedrooms" she says shifting from both her feat waiting for a reply.</p><p>the brunette wasn't usually a nervous person. in fact she was usually the opposite, full of confidence and not caring what others thought, especially if she had just met them, but something about these three girls she had met just made her really went them to like her.</p><p>"yes that sounds fun but i like to gets my cuddle on. so you both gotta be in the same room as me. your beds are definitely big enough." Santana stated obviously the drunkest out of the three of the girls, leaning against Brittany for support.</p><p>"yeah that sounds fun, but i'm not super tired you are any of you." Brittany beamed at the idea looking around at the other two girls to see if they were giving any indication that they were tired.</p><p>"no i'm not but i'm gonna stay up anyway until only the people who are staying are here, to be honest i don't want any random people here in the morning who can easily steal shit" Izzy chuckled getting back her confidence piece by piece.</p><p>"oh we can stay with you and start to like get people going. a lot of people have already left. turns out Puck invited these random people and they all came in a group and left in a group with people from our school probably to hook up to be honest." Santana gave a short laugh at Brittany's explanation.</p><p>it was well within the early hours of the morning and the last couple of people were leaving there were only a few people that were staying that Izzy had ether met at school and liked or in Mike and Tina's case bonded over a very intense game of beer pong.</p><p>Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Kurt Mercedes - who she had biology and English with - and Sam - a guy who had been super nice after football practice - were already asleep scattered around the house and the pool house. Santana had told them to avoid the master bedroom in the pool house as that was where the three new friends were staying.</p><p>that left Brittany, Izzy, Santana - who was barely keeping awake -and Mike in the door way making sure everyone had gone before they went to sleep. they had heard the horror stories they did not want to be one.</p><p>"hey dude where you goin" Izzy asked as this giant of a guy tried to make his way up stairs. she had seen him before, he was the quarterback on the football team. the only guy who she hadn't talked to yet on the team, so why was he trying to sneak up her stairs.</p><p>"huh, i was just trying to find my girlfriend i haven't seen her in a while and i just wanted to make sure she was okay" the boy said not looking concerned at all. something didn't sit right with Izzy on this. she hadn't , met the guy and she was sure he had heard her when she said that upstairs was now off limits after she left the two sleeping girls up there. she had locked their doors from the outside meaning, people from the outside couldn't get in but they could unlock the door from inside the room. but she still didn't want anyone waking them.</p><p>"Finn right" the brunette was now very aware of the lack of clothes she had on under the boys obvious staring at her chest. he nodded dumbly. "your dating Rachel right" she continued. she wasn't self conscious under the staring it actually gave her more confidence. he nodded again smiling a bit. "yeah she's asleep up their but i wouldn't wake her up, if i were you i'd let her sleep so she can at leas not be sleep deprived as well as hungover in the morning."</p><p>he made his way back down the stairs re-thinking his idea to wake his girlfriend up, only just taking his eyes off of the girl in front of him.</p><p>"okay well i better go home then" he gave a dopey smile to the group that had formed of the still barley awake teens who were staying.</p><p>"whoa how much have you had to drink and do i need to call you a taxi" Mike stopped him before he could walk out the door. " i don't want anything bad to happen tonight, and you getting in a drunken car accident would suck a lot"</p><p>"oh i didn't drink anything. . " Finn explained, holding his hands up as if to surrender. " well any alcohol at least just that really nice pink lemonade that tasted like those Turkish delight things." he smiled unaware of the now angry English girl storming to him.</p><p>"you drank my pink lemonade?! why? do you know how expensive that is i literally have to get it shipped over from England and you drank it." Izzy was furious that was her favourite drink had been drank by anyone other than her. "please tell me you at least left some there was two bottles you cant have drank both of them" she was now in the giants face. . .well chin.</p><p>"erm well some of it went in the pool cuz someone pushed me but the rest went in here." he pointed to his stomach with a dopey half grin on his face. it angered the little British even more.</p><p>before Izzy could talk again she had to take a few deep calming breaths so she wouldn't pass out or attempt to kill the man boy.</p><p>"so you're tell me you. . . . you were so. . . .just. . . leave before i do something we both regret" she finished staring at the ground in fury. she did not have the energy to loose it for the forth time in one day.</p><p>"sorry" me muttered walking to the door as fast as he could a little scared at what would happen if he stayed any longer.</p><p>it was official Izzy did not like that boy and she would never forgive him for wasting such a delicious and expensive drink that he probably didn't even taste right he probably just drank it like it was water. this was really not her day.</p><p>Mike gave the British girl an apologetic smile before disappearing to find his sleeping girlfriend so he could snuggle up to her and sleep for a couple hours. Brittany coughed to get the other girls attention on to the now very asleep raven haired girl on her shoulder.</p><p>"i wont be able to carry her up the stairs." the blond looked with pleading eyes at the now very sobered brunette in front of her.</p><p>"fine let me" the short haired brunette sighed walking over to pick up the sleeping Latina.</p><p>as the girl wrapped her arms around the other, Santana broke her sleep moaning as she was picked up, bridal style, as she slightly opened her eyes still half asleep. she stared confused for a second before lazily grinning still obviously drunk.</p><p>"wow you are strong, oh my god you are like my knight in shining armour but instead of armour you are my knight with shining abs and big arms and sexy legs and an amazing jaw line and wavy hair." the Latina rambled sleepily all the way across the garden to the pool house about Izzy and Brittany when she realised she was there too.</p><p>the two girls with her laughed and giggled wishing they could video this for when Santana was sober but thought better of it.</p><p>they found the empty bedroom but didn't bother turning the lights on, until Santana refused to sleep with out a night light. this was not so much for her benefit but Brittany's she knew the girl was afraid of the dark and only trying to look brave in front of their new friend. the girl may be still drunk but she wasn't careless or stupid.</p><p>once the lamp was turned on Santana stripped down to her underwear shamelessly and got under the covers waiting for the other two to do the same.</p><p>"erm Iz i'm not wearing a bra what should i. . .i mean i didn't really. . .well the outfit wouldn't" Brittany shuffled for the first time in front of Izzy showing her embarrassment.</p><p>"don't worry i'm gonna find some shorts anyway i can get you a pair as well and a sports bra or t-shirt or something." Izzy court on pretty quickly and interrupted her, giving her a genuine kind smile to show the blond it would be all fine.</p><p>"thank you" Brittany blushed slightly looking down at the carpeted floor. with that the Izzy went on rummaging through the draws seeing if there was any clothes to fit ether of them. every now and then laughing at the drunken mumbling and complaining that it was cold without her two cuddle monsters.</p><p>Brittany laughed at the nickname making a mental note not to forget that one in the morning.</p><p>"there some shorts and sports bra m'lady" Izzy bowed keeping her charming smirk on her face at all times handing her the clothes.</p><p>"a why thank you my knight" Brittany giggled and took the clothes. she looked around the room to see where she could get changed, sure getting changed in front of Santana was no big deal but she wasn't at that stage with Izzy and didn't want to make the other girl uncomfortable.</p><p>as if the brunette had read Brittany's mind she pointed to the door the the other side of the room. "there's a bathroom through there if you wanna get changed in there. . . . i just need to put shorts on so i'll be fine out here" she smiled and went on getting changed, getting a wolf whistle from the girl already in bed.</p><p>all of them were in bed now with Santana in the middle demanding that they cuddle her from both sides. with a quick remark from Izzy that she was a very bossy drunk they did as commanded and soon they were all asleep after the events of the day had all court up to each of them.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>this was a super hard chapter for me to write. i never know how to write drunk people well because usually when other people are drunk around me i too am drunk so i never really remember a lot but i guess i finished it :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hiya sleepy head" Izzy chuckled at the very dishevelled small Brunette stomping into the kitchen where she was making an assortment of breakfast meals for her guests. "how are you feeling" she asked placing a batch of English pancakes on the table.</p><p>"like i got hit by a car and then instead of being rushed to hospital someone just stomped on my head and then poured salt into my mouth as well as some gravel" Rachel grumbled looking down at the marble bench to try and avoid direct light. all the diva got was an amused hum from the only other person in the kitchen. "wait what time is it" she looked up in shock which was a big mistake.</p><p>"its 6:30 so everyone else is still asleep but i don't like sleeping in especially when i have a lot of stuff to do" Izzy explained laughing a bit at the comically wide eyes of the other brunette. "why you got somewhere to be or something to do?"</p><p>"well school but that doesn't start for a while, i just slept in that s all, is it alright if i get a lift with you. Kurt was my ride and well yeah" Rachel asked not fully aware of the arrangement and the amount of people in the house still.</p><p>"i mean yeah you are more than welcome to get a ride with me if you want but your ride is still here." Isabelle smiled getting back to making some bacon that was in the fridge. she didn't really care for bacon so might as well let her guests eat it. she looked behind her at a very confused and tired girl. "Kurt stayed here, he was too drunk to drive and even if he got a cab i'm not sure his dad or whatever would be too happy to see him drunk. hes here somewhere, as well as Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Santana and Brittany" the girl finished before tending back to the bacon.</p><p>Rachel nodded at the information just given thinking it over before fully processing what had just been said.</p><p>"wait what, you mean the Unholy Trinity are here and i'm here and oh my god i'm going to be killed Jesus Christ." Rachel began to panic in her chair still to weak to get out of it. walking down the stairs was enough for her hungover body.</p><p>"relax Rach its not like there gonna murder you on sight and if they try i'll stop then don't worry. they'll probably be more hungover than you. . . . well Santana definitely will be, Brittany's probably fine and i honestly don't know about Quinn." Izzy laughed a little remembering the state Santana was in the night before, until she was interrupted from her thoughts by a different voice.</p><p>"i heard my name and smelled bacon" Quinn smiled at Izzy as she placed the bacon on the table only for it to be taken quickly away by the blond. Quinn was wearing one of Izzy's hoodies and some shorts she found in the room she had woken up in.</p><p>"good morning to you too Quinn . ." Izzy jived looking for a response that was not given as the blond's face was stuffed with bacon. "no i had a pretty good sleep thanks for asking." still nothing "oh my god you are so kind and hey don't worry about it you're totally welcome for putting you to sleep and letting you borrow my clothes and eating my bacon. don't give it a second thought"</p><p>"thank you" escaped the blonds mouth through mouth fulls of food. that was apparently satisfactory for the taller brunette as she carried on talking to Rachel.</p><p>"oh my god how many hickeys do you have on your neck" the small singer gasped finally looking up at the girl properly. it was a valid response as the taller brunettes neck and chest was covered with them, mostly curtsy of Quinn but not all some were just from random girls and one boy who Izzy had thought was a girl.</p><p>"er i don't know i haven't really seen myself yet" Izzy shifted her view from Quinn to Rachel nervously. that was true she was still in the sports bra and shorts that she had slept in.</p><p>it was only then that Quinn actually noticed the slightly cowering diva on the other end of the kitchen island. she shifted nervously too she remembered last night and didn't regret it, it seemed Rachel didn't which was a relief but still didn't know if Izzy remembered. she had makeup on already to cover the hickeys she had gotten so hopefully no one would notice hers and connect any unwanted dots.</p><p>10 minuets later Mike, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were all in the kitchen some making small talk while others just stared into their coffee too hungover to talk or acknowledge any other presents but Izzy's when she handed them food or a coffee refill.</p><p>Mike and Tina were just as lovey as they were last night confirming Izzy's theory that they were in fact dating. she hadn't known if was just the alcohol or not until now. when Mike got two plates of food and two cups of coffee and handed Tina her share with a soft kiss on the lips.</p><p>"hey guys. wow there are more people here than i expected good job there's enough food there Izzy" Sam walked in as if he hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol the night before which was utterly not true if anything he was one of the worst offenders but unlike a lot of them not only had he very violently thrown up last night to get a lot of it out his system he also had drunk about a gallon of water before he went to bed.</p><p>"there's still two more to come" Izzy chuckled handing him a plate and a cup so he could choose from the make shift buffet. "speak of the little devils" the brunette smiled as she saw one bright and bubbly blond skip in next to a not so bright and definitely not bubbly raven haired girl.</p><p>"every one shh. you don't need to shout at each other." Santana hissed glaring at each and every one of them.</p><p>no one had been shouting, in fact everyone was pretty quiet due to the mass of headaches, but that didn't seem like the right thing to say to the definitely grumpy and hungover girl. Izzy passed both the girls a plate and a cup as well as a glass of water and aspirin to Santana.</p><p>"wait how are we all gonna get to school there's like ten on us and some of us don't got our cars" Mercedes spoke for the first time this morning looking around the group at a couple of nodding heads in agreement. the ones who hadn't brought their cars too.</p><p>"okay who has a car" Izzy said sitting on the kitchen bench next to the stove as the last seats on the island were now taken up by Brittany and Santana. Quinn and Kurt put their hand up with a soft 'me' from both of them. "okay i can drive too so we have enough cars to drive everyone." she smiled</p><p>"okay as long as i don't have to drive with the hobbit then we wont have a problem" Santana spoke up between sipping her coffee. Rachel looked almost unfazed by the insult until you looked in her eyes. her eyes were an open book although no one really paid attention to them except Isabelle.</p><p>"Santana be nice" the short haired brunette chastised quickly before giving a small smile to the tiny diva who smiled back weakly. the group got a grunt from the raven haired girl as they assumed it was some sort of apology or acknowledgement to not say anything more.</p><p>the rest of the people bar Santana, Brittany and Quinn seemed shocked that the new girl had the bravery to speak up to the dangerous Latina, the only other people to do that and live were Brittany and Quinn. even Quinn wasn't so lucky and beat downs did happen, so how did this girl get to do it without even a glare.</p><p>"okay so car rides. Quinn can take Santana and Brittany, sorry Brit" Izzy corrected herself as she saw the half hurt expression on the blonds face that was wiped off at the correction. "Kurt can take Rachel, Mercedes and Sam and i'll take Mike and Tina. is that okay with everyone." she finished looking around to see everyone nodding.</p><p>no one needed to go back to their house which was a god send for timing and effort. the Unholy Trinity, Mercedes and Sam had brought a spare change of clothes knowing that they were already staying. Rachel had planned on staying at Kurt's so already had a spare change and Kurt brought some just in case he saw a cute boy and thought he needed an outfit change. Mike and Tina had the same kind of style and were the same kind of size as Izzy so they just borrowed some of her clothes promising to wash them and return them as soon as possible.</p><p>once everyone had gotten changed, showered and brushed their teeth with the surprising amount of spare toothbrushes available everyone was down stairs ready to go.</p><p>"okay were gonna head off cuz we have cheerios practice soon and really don't want to be late so we'll see you around okay" Quinn said pulling Izzy into a short hug and stepping away allowing the other two friends to do the same.</p><p>Santana had never really seen herself as a huger, but when you're friends with Brittany you have to at least tolerate them. luckily the Latina had grown to like them, only with he people she trusted though. Brittany on the other hand loved them and gave them to anyone and everyone who she came in enough contact with.</p><p>as the three girls left Isabelle was quickly surrounded my questions on how she got so close to the two scariest girls in school as well as the sweetest girl. the latter wasn't that surprising but the other two were.</p><p>"to be honest with you i'm not to sure myself. one minuet i'm calling Santana a bitch the next she's showing me to class." the brunette chuckled at the faces in front of you all with the same expression.</p><p>"so the rumour was true you did call her a bitch" Mercedes gasped. that had been one of the rumours she had discredited because who could survive that without a scratch.</p><p>"erm yeah." Izzy looked kind of uncomfortable at the questions until she locked eyes with Rachel.</p><p>suddenly the events of last night pieced together mainly the ones where she was making out with Quinn and then Rachel walking in. the morning had been so hectic that she hadn't remembered until now. oh god. she needed to talk to Rachel. . . . .alone.</p><p>"hey do you guys mind if i talk to Rachel fro a minuet. . .i er. . . need to find out what vegan food i can get for next time i do something like this" the English girl spoke up getting a few confused looks before she grabbed Rachel out of the living room and into the den.</p><p>"yes?" Rachel looked the most confused out of all of them as she was now in a completely different room to everyone else but Izzy, the new girl.</p><p>"okay what do you remember about last night. specifically just before you passed out." Izzy forced out her words needing to know the answer as quickly as possible so she could diffuse the situation. she remembered how Quinn had reacted and needed to make sure this was not going to get out.</p><p>"erm not much i was trying to remember this morning how i got into this random room all by my self. i drunk a lot last night so everything is pretty hazy" she paused looking up into beautiful grey eyes. "why is there something i should remember, did we do anything or erm because i have a boyfriend and i don't. . . i'm sorry if i. . .did we?" Rachel began to ramble out half sentences before Izzy could stop the panic.</p><p>"no we didn't and there is nothing to remember. . . . just if you do happen to remember anything. . . out of the ordinary just keep it to your self okay? or better yet come talk to me about it. cool? cool" the brunette wanted to finish that conversation. "oh and buy the way last night after the party was over your boyfriend came to look for you but i told him you were asleep so he left. and he drank all of my pink lemonade so i'm pretty pissed"</p><p>Izzy ran out of the room before the smaller brunette could question her further. she couldn't believe her luck, she didn't remember. now all she had to do was see if Quinn remembered, she hadn't seemed to although she only remembered after the blond had gone.</p><p>the British brunette almost skipped back into the living room to where the others where talking quietly to each other. the coffee food and aspirin did help but they still were not completely over the hangover.</p><p>"okay we should probably get going, is everyone ready?" she smiled at the nods and yes' escaping everyone's mouth.</p><p>once Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Sam had left Izzy turned around to the couple she had quickly befriended smiling, exited about the question she was about to ask and their reply's.</p><p>"so which car you wanna take?" the question brought both mouths open in shock.</p><p>"what do you mean which you have more than one." Tina spoke up not remembering seeing any cars except the ones she recognised from school.</p><p>"honey i live in a house like this and you think i only have one car" Izzy chuckled leading them to the garage to show them her collection.</p><p>not only did her dad love cars so did she, it wasn't the kind of love that meant she knew all the names and the makes because who had time for that. why waist your time learning their names when you could use it driving them.</p><p>"wow" was all Mike could say as he entered the garage. there were 12 different cars in the huge garage and he wondered how he had missed this when he walked up. the sheer size of the garage was amazing.</p><p>"pick one" Izzy walked down smirking at the gawping faces of her new friends. "my personal favourite is this one" she pointed to the car right next to her. a dark grey Lamborghini Veneno priced at $4.5 million. but all she knew about it was that it was a Lamborghini and it went really fast and sounded like an angel. "but i'm pretty sure that's not gonna fit all of us in."</p><p>Mike hovered over a black and white Camaro, just about to suggest we go in that before Tina almost ran to the 4 by 4 solid Black land Rover at the end of the garage.</p><p>"babe please can we go in this" Tina bounced up and down next the the beast of a car begging her boyfriend to let them pick that one.</p><p>although she didn't need to beg, that boy would do anything in his power to ,make his girlfriend happy. Izzy watched and admired the relationship in front of her wishing she had someone in her life willing to do anything they could to make her happy. she had never really been lucky in relationships. a lot of girls dated her because of the money, Izzy liked to spoil her girlfriends with gifts and trips, she put all her effort into it hoping in return for just some slither of the same.</p><p>never though had she been so lucky like Mike and Tina, she had seen the love they both felt for each other and the things they would do for each other even in the short space of her knowing them. it was truly beautiful.</p><p>"of course babe anything for you" the boy smiled before looking over to Izzy to ask if it was okay for them you use that car. "right"</p><p>"yeah for sure i love driving that its really fun. and don't worry you guys can come round whenever you want and you can drive the others. that Camaro has your name on it." she chuckled seeing the joy in both their faces. Mikes for the offer to drive the amazing cars and Tina's because of the joy it brought her boyfriend.</p><p>"awesome. we should get going though or were going to be late." Tina hopped into the back of the car waiting for the other two to join her.</p><p>"if you wanna sit in the back with your girlfriend you can" Izzy laughed seeing the conflict on Mikes face at leaving her alone in the front but also wanting to cuddle up to Tina. "don't worry ima stop at Starbucks's or the first drive through i come buy to get everyone coffee. so i can then put the drinks next to me on the seat"</p><p>Mike satisfied he wasn't insulting his new friend jumped in the back and wrapped hid arms around his girlfriend as they drove off. today was going to be a better day for everyone, Izzy wouldn't let her parents leaving stop her from being happy with her new bunch of friends and she definitely wasn't going to start getting a bad reputation for herself as a loose cannon. she would control herself.</p><p>the brunette had texted everyone for their coffee orders and in Rachel's case tea order, before she went in the drive through, getting 10 different drinks was very time consuming especially for the small coffee shop that was in Lima Ohio. but in the end they got them and Izzy paid for them all, refusing the money Mike and Tina had offered for their drinks.</p><p>it was a super hot day and most of the drinks were iced coffee's with creme so Izzy drove a bit faster than last time, not wanting them to melt and also not wanting to be late for school.</p><p>as they pulled up the three in the car saw all of them waiting for them to arrive including the cheerios, who had just finished practice and was ready for their iced drinks to cool them down.</p><p>"and a caramel Frappuccino for me" Izzy finished off as she handed out everyone's drink followed by thank you's and hum's of appreciation.</p><p>"thank you so much Izzy for this and last night, and this morning" Rachel beamed as everyone nodded along agreeing with the small brunette. they all couldn't believe how kind and understanding the new girl was, it was like she didn't have a judgemental bone in her body until she got angry. but non of them thought of her as that person it was odd. "how much do i owe you for the drink"</p><p>"oh don't worry about it it's just a drink, its not important i don't need any money. anyway if you wanna pay anyone for the drink that would have to go to my parents." Izzy waved of the still sympathetic looks from most of them when she mentioned her parents. all of them had been informed some way or another about her situation. "lets get into school before were all late" she smiled pulling a very happy Brittany by her.</p><p>they had agreed that once word had gotten round that the new girl was on the football team then Brittany could wear the British girls Letterman so the quicker the girl got into school the better for her.</p><p>everyone followed behind the two leading, deciding it would be better to stay in a group with the people who didn't have as bad hangovers on the outside. like a herd protecting the weakest as they travelled.</p><p>Quinn, Santana and Mercedes were talking quietly making sure they were not overheard in the middle of the group while, Rachel, Kurt, Mike Tina and Sam all surrounded them having their own little conversations. with Izzy and Brittany a bit further ahead making everyone move out the way so their friends behind them wouldn't get shoved at all as they made their way down.</p><p>Izzy and Brittany were lucky enough not not really have a hangover, Brittany's reason was unknown to all and she had already been questioned by her two best friends about it. Izzy on the other hand knew her reason and had told Mike and Tina while they were waiting for everyone's drinks.</p><p>"my whole family is Irish and i grew up in England, i started drinking at 5 and haven't stopped, last night wasn't even that bad and i had pretty much sobered up before i went to sleep." she told them as they nodded their heads in approval of the answer.</p><p>everyone stopped at Izzy's locker as that was the first one that the group had come to. and knowing from the mistakes she made yesterday she got all her books she would need for the day before turning around to the confused group.</p><p>"yesterday i lost my locker and had to write on paper" the brunette shrugged trying to ease their tension onto something else. "so who has homeroom with who, i missed mine yesterday cuz Figgins wanted to introduce me to the place"</p><p>"well me Kurt and Tina have it together" Rachel was the first to reply smiling at her two friends who she shared her first class of sorts.</p><p>"yeah and me Mercedes, and Mike have it together as well" Sam interjected hanging his arms around the two. making Mercedes blush ever so slightly.</p><p>"me and Quinn are together but Britt is usually on her own." Santana shrugs still not happy with the volume of the corridor and glaring at anyone who raised their voice.</p><p>a lot of people in school were facing the same problem as the group, most of the people from school had gone to that party not just most of sophomore year and so most people were nursing hangovers, with a few still a bit drunk stumbling around the place trying to be as inconspicuous as possible</p><p>"oh okay, well i apparently have it in TT 3. i swear to god if i'm alone ima" Izzy didn't finish her sentence as she felt Brittany lunge herself into her arms, attacking her with a hug.</p><p>"you're with me, i can't believe it now i don't have to be alone" the tall blond whispered into the brunettes ear as she felt arms instinctively wrap around her. the blond hated not having any friends in her class for her to talk to, but also so she could ask them questions about what was going on without being judged at how obvious everyone else thought the answer was.</p><p>"awesome" was all Izzy could get out before the blond pulled away to stand back next to Santana keeping the HBIC formation for Quinn.</p><p>"okay well we should probably get going otherwise the good seats will be gone." Rachel finally said after a few minuets of general conversation within the group.</p><p>never in her life did she expect to be hanging around in the same group as Quinn Fabrey, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce, it had been scary yet exiting and she had surprisingly shared a few laughs with the group. most people just assumed she had nothing funny to say because she took most things very seriously but she did know how to have fun as well. as shown the night before.</p><p>"Rach you think the good seats are the ones at the front" Kurt laughed waving goodbye to the group with Tina, before catching up to the already moving Rachel.</p><p>"yeah us too, Mike will start to crumble if he doesn't have anything to distract him from his beloved Tina being gone" Sam chucked and then gasped as he got a friendly punch to the arm from Mike.</p><p>"i will not, space is healthy for any relationship and it is important to keep boundary's. i just don't like boundary's and lots of space" Mike pouted before heading off to his homeroom with his other two friends.</p><p>there was an awkward silence before Santana rolled her eyes telling Brittany to come with her to get their books for themselves and Quinn. Quinn had almost killed Santana with the glare she gave begging her to not leave them alone together. unbeknown to Isabelle, Quinn had blurted out everything that had happened last night to her two best friends in the car ride to school, much to everyone's shock.</p><p>she had then been bombarded with questions about weather she was gay or bi, and if she actually liked Izzy. all three girls could see the appeal but they never thought that Quinn out of the three of them would be the first to make a move on the new girl.</p><p>Quinn explained that she didn't think she was gay because she still liked guys but she wasn't sure about the liking women part. in all truthfulness Quinn didn't know if it was just the alcohol saying that she more than enjoyed the experience and would definitely do it again, or she actually like girls, never mind girls, she actually liked Izzy the new girl. . . . . no she cant that's not happening. she is straight. who doesn't enjoy making out when you are drunk.</p><p>"so" Izzy broke the silence not sure how to ask the next question. never mind that she didn't know what to say after it had been answered, or even what she hopped Quinn would say. "do you. . . how much of last. . . .can you remember"</p><p>"yes i remember what happened last night with you and then unfortunately Rachel" Quinn blurted out a bit too loudly leaving most people on the hallway still, confused.</p><p>"oh. okay. right and what do you thing" Izzy hadn't meant the question to sound how it did. she had just wanted to know if she regretted it or not or if she had any other thoughts of the matter at all. but Quinn took it a different way.</p><p>"no i don't like girls we were drunk and made out that's all. i'm straight. . . i think like 99% sure. . .well maybe 90%. . 65%. . . 50% sure i'm straight. i am 38% sure i am only attracted to boys." Quinn began to ramble saying the only thing in her head. that little episode did not mean to come out.</p><p>"erm okay. well you have some figuring out to do, but that's now what i was asking" Izzy chuckled at the other girls now bright red face. "i was just asking if you regretted it, or like wanted to talk about it. but sure what you said works to.</p><p>"oh i Jus-" Quinn tried to begin but was interrupted by the brunette.</p><p>"and Rachel doesn't remember, like i said last night she was black out drunk when i took her to bed once she came out the bathroom" Izzy smiled not sure of what else to do.</p><p>"so that's where you went. wait you slept with Ru Paul why would you i mean ew. like how could you even. she had a boyfriend and oh my god i might just be sick." Quinn would have shouted if she thought it wouldn't be so much pain.</p><p>she couldn't believe that Isabelle had left her alone in her room after making out with her to sleep with Berry. who would pass up the opportunity for her over Rachel. how did that even play out, ugh she didn't want to think about it. for some reason Quinn was felt a burst of jealousy rush into her at the though of Izzy kissing someone else, which was insane. by the look on the brunettes neck she had made out with more than just her at the party and they literally just made out that didn't make them anything. but most importantly she was straight.</p><p>Izzy frowned at the name Quinn used for Rachel, she already had to tell Santana to be nice she, had thought that that would have been a warning for all of them. apparently not, but she wasn't going to get angry. unlike Quinn was for some reason. she was going to stay calm and explain herself and then tell her not to be so mean.</p><p>"no i didn't sleep with Rachel. she was too drunk to walk so i put her in the spare bedroom so she could sleep it off because if i let her go down stairs she would have drunk more and it wouldn't have been pretty. so when i got her in bed she wanted me to read her a story for some reason and by the time i got back you were already asleep so i left you." Izzy finished explaining and Quinn looked calmer at the knowledge. "and can you please not call her that. it might not look like it but it really hurts her, and i don't like it. please just try to be nice, if not civil to her"</p><p>"fine i'll try. but this is only because for some reason you get hut when other people feel sad, its like you have super empathy or something." Quinn sighed smiling up at the smiling girl in front of her. she loved that smile. "and no" she finished</p><p>"what" Izzy furrowed her brow in confusion.</p><p>"i don't regret it" Quinn finished before Santana and Brittany joined them again so they could all go back to class.</p><p>Brittany quickly grabbed Izzy's hand pulling her towards their class with Santana doing the same for Quinn in the opposite direction. Brittany couldn't believe it, she had a friend to talk to and not judge her during homeroom, where she did most of her homework and asked anyone she could for help. most people helped her but always sounded too condescending or would laugh at her for not knowing the answer like she was stupid. she was not stupid. but now she had someone to help her with no judgement. someone who knew how smart she was.</p><p>because Izzy did know how smart she was. Brittany had a different kind of smart to a lot of people and to Izzy that just made the blond smarter, the blond knew emotions and what to say to make everything better, not a lot of people had that knowledge. sure school work was harder for the girl, but she understood that people learnt in different ways and speeds. all Izzy had to do to help Brittany with her school work was find a way to explain it to her in terms she would understand. and not give up on her like most of the teachers and students had.</p><p>"okay so this is our room, and most of the time Mr Heed doesn't turn up because he has some problem or other so we have half an hour to do what we want but i need to do my homework that i was planning to do last night" Brittany babbled as she lead them both to the back of the class to sit out of everyone's way.</p><p>"okay cool yeah" Izzy mused looking around the class with hardly any students in. "why is there hardly anyone here"</p><p>she scanned the room again making sure she hadn't missed a bunch of people. she hadn't. they were already a bit late due to the locker conversation and she had expected the mass of stares that she got in most places now. but only a few people looked up to acknowledge her and didn't seem to have the energy to do anything else but rest their head on the table.</p><p>"well most of the people don't bother to show up since the teacher isn't here anyway. also most of the people in our homeroom was at your party last night so even less people to bother us" Brittany smiled getting out her work she had to complete.</p><p>just as Brittany was about to ask her new friend for help the one person she had hoped of all people to skip school that day like she hoped most days walked in. there weren't a lot a people Brittany disliked but there were a few: Mrs bay the food tech teacher because she never listened to her, JBI for obvious reasons, the mail man because he had once shouted at her mum for accidentally knocking him over with her car and Noah Puckerman.</p><p>Brittany always tried to hide the fact that she didn't like him to everyone else, she knew that he was well liked by a lot of people and that telling anyone that she didn't like him could get her in some trouble, especially if the reason why got out. Puck knew why and he respected that she would never like him but sometimes he did like to push her buttons. for no other reason than because it was amusing.</p><p>don't get the guy wrong, behind all his womanising armour there was a sweet guy and Brittany did know this, but it never deterred her from the fact of what he had done.</p><p>"hey Izzy, awesome party last night" Puck grinned, stubbing slightly to a seat near the brunette.</p><p>"thanks." Izzy smirked noting the unfocused eyes of the boy now at the desk in front of her. "Puck are you still drunk" she laughed at the grin on his face getting bigger.</p><p>"yes i am baby girl. after i hit your party up i got invited to this 24 hour club. i only realised when i got there that it was in fact a 24 hour strip joint." he giggled freely rocking in his chair mimicking a stripper. "i actually just came back from there because i thought i'd grace you all with my presents at school. also i thought i'd take the football team there tonight as a celebration to our newest team member" he gestured at Izzy giving her the slyest grin possible. of course he would think taking a bunch of rowdy boys and a lesbian to a strip club would be an amazing idea.</p><p>at the suggestion that Puck would take her friend there with him after school Brittany had to intervene for several reasons. reason number one, she and the other girls had planned to go back to Izzy's tonight to hang out. reason number two, there was no way she was letting Izzy go anywhere with Puck knowing him they would end up arrested.</p><p>reason number three, she hated the idea of Isabelle looking at anyone else in that kind of way. she knew it was ridiculous and all but she couldn't help it that she had a crush on the girl, i mean she was hot like HOT HOT, but she was also so kind and understanding and caring and protective and. . . she was getting distracted. but it had pained her to hear about what happened between her and Quinn the night before, but she did take comfort in the fact that it only seemed to be a one time thing, and that at the end of all this she would be the one to wear Izzy's jacket.</p><p>the list of reasons could go on but she didn't have all day, she just at the time for Izzy to stop stammering at the suggestion. hopefully trying to get a nice way to turn the guy down.</p><p>"she can't tonight. me Santana and Quinn are going back to her's after practice to hang out" Brittany glared at Puck challenging him to carry on but he didn't. even in his drunken state he knew not to mess with that glare, so he turned back around distracting himself with his phone texting someone.</p><p>Izzy had noticed that Brittany had been stuck on the same question for 3 minuets now and decided now was the time to help the girl.</p><p>"need any help Britt?" she smiled turning in her chair so all her attention was on the blond. "i'm not doing anything so might as well make myself useful" she shrugged hoping to not make it sound like she thought any less of the girl for needing help. even thought she hadn't known the girl for long she knew she was sensitive about her intelligence.</p><p>"if you don't mind." the blond beamed back at the way her friend had forwarded the question like she was doing Izzy the favour. "i just don't understand any of it" she slumped back into the chair looking at the brunette in desperation.</p><p>"okay that's fine." Izzy beamed and began to talk her through the question and then the answer. once the blond begun to get it she slowly stopped giving her the answer and let the girl do it herself. by the end of the half an hour Brittany could do the questions by herself with no help or prompting and had completed the homework. that in its self was an achievement as usually she would give up and just hand it it half done.</p><p>"thank you for helping me" Brittany threw her arms around Izzy's neck hugging her for longer than usual in an effort to truly express her gratitude. "this will be the first time i actually hand in a fully completed homework. Mr Riley wont know what hit him" she jumped up and down ignoring the confused glares from her class mates because she was talking way too loud for their handover. but for every glare they gave, they got one in return from Izzy which scared them more than the pain hurt.</p><p>"literally anytime Britt. it was my pleasure" Izzy just shrugged. she never knew how to take "thank you's" it was ether with a cocky come back or a deep blush. in fact any positive attention that went passed a nod left her that way.</p><p>it was now time for their day of classes to begin. . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any reviews would be good if you liked or think of anything you want from the story that I can add :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first half of the day had gone by pretty quickly for everyone and soon they were all in the cafeteria getting lunch or saving seats for their friends at their respected tables. for Isabelle getting through the half of the day without any problems was a god send, there had been a small point in time where she had almost lost it with Jacob Ben Israel but aside from that everything had gone great.</p><p>Izzy and Brittany had gotten to the lunch hall early and sat at a big table for the rest of the cheerios and football players to sit as well. Brittany still had homework she needed to do so Izzy happily began working it through with her not only helping Britt but catching herself up on what the classes had done so far. it was a win win.</p><p>"really Brittany why are you doing homework at lunch, come on we want to talk about the party last night" an indiscriminate cheerio sighed sitting down a few chairs away followed by a few exited nods from the rest of the large table.</p><p>"you guys can still talk about the party and were almost done anyway so we'll join in after" Izzy pitched in not wanting to stop until the blond got it.</p><p>"yeah let them finish its not like their the only two on this table Jessica" Alice the cheerio who had shown Izzy where the towels were pitched in giving a small smile at the blond and brunette who were hunched over a pile of papers.</p><p>"whatever i just thought since it was Izzy's party she'd want to be in on the convocation. but if she wants to waste her time trying to get Britt to understand simple maths fine she can do that instead." that was the girls first mistake.</p><p>as soon as it was said Isabelle's head whipped up to give the cheerio in question a warning glare to shut up before she insulted her friend any further. a few moments after the brunette saw the fear in the cheerio's eyes she was satisfied for now, turning her attention back to her friend who had stopped doing the work once she heard it was hopeless.</p><p>"hey no come on you were getting it, you cant stop now. just one more question." Izzy began to plead with the blond trying to get her to carry on, but it wasn't working. she just sat there staring at her work that was only right because she had been spoon fed the answers, according to her mind. "please Britt it was helping me too remember it helped me see what you had already done in class, lest just finish the page and then if you want we can stop there" the brunette was now practically on her knees at this point as the rest of the group ether watched them with guilt or glared at Jessica.</p><p>Brittany didn't see the point anymore of course this was useless. just like everyone said she was stupid and she would never get it. she began to pack the work away fighting the tears threatening to come out at the sudden realisation that she would never be good enough. she ignored the persistent please from her friend to keep going. not wanting to make more of a fool of herself in front of her team, she put everything away and looked up hoping to god that they weren't making the comment into a big deal so the attention wouldn't be on her. she hated feeling stupid.</p><p>"wow who died" Santana laughed sitting down on the other side of Brittany eyeing everyone to see what had gone on before she sat down.</p><p>"yeah this is some weirs shit everyone is silent, usually there's some hot gossip to spill. i thought everyone would be talking about the party" Quinn joined sitting next to Izzy giving her a questioning look as the brunette who wasn't able to fully make eye contact with anyone but Brittany. "okay what happened" she glared at the rest of the group raising her eyebrow.</p><p>"nothing Quinn. nothing at all." Brittany spoke up before anyone could say anything else. she knew if those two found out they would raise the roof with Jessica and she really didn't want it to be mentioned again. if not for her pride but Izzy's conscience.</p><p>"okay fine. whatever. but" the other blond tried to interject but Izzy had court on to what Brittany had wanted and was now willing to do anything her friend wanted.</p><p>"so what happened with everyone at the party. one minuet it was crowded the next everyone was on their way out" Izzy forced a laugh out, desperately hoping the rest would take the hint.</p><p>thankfully they did.</p><p>as the table burst into a loud convocation about what they all did at the party and where everyone had gone both Santana and Quinn shrugged assuming they would get the details at practice or from the gossip factory at school.</p><p>Brittany sat there mostly silent thankful for her new friend and the way she had handled the situation. it could had gotten ugly fast and she really didn't want the negative attention, she preferred to see the world as a much better place and that's hard when there is a raging Latina screaming death threats at the top of her voice at a cowering cheerleader. that really wouldn't help.</p><p>"hey so i think the word that i'm on the football team has gotten out now." Izzy whispered into Brittany's ear so no one else could hear. not that they would anyway, they were all too engrossed in their own conversation.</p><p>it took a second for the blond to fully realise what the British girl had meant by this but as soon as she did an instant beam sprung on Brittany's face. she looked at Isabelle with a pout and began to comically shiver leaning further into her friend for warmth.</p><p>"i think your right" Brittany began with a grin. "its getting pretty cold don't you think." she shivered again knocking into both Santana and Izzy as she began to get more exited at the jacket.</p><p>Izzy chuckled sliding the Letterman off her shoulders and slowly placing it in the hands of the tall blond next to her. as soon as it was in her hands the blond leaped up making a show of slowly yet surly stretching each arm through and onto her shoulders. she was wearing Isabelle Jarr's Letterman jacket.</p><p>oh yeah!</p><p>"wow you really did make sure everyone saw that didn't you" Santana chuckled at her friends antics before glancing at her other blond friend.</p><p>ever since she found out that the two of her friends kissed she had been pretty cautious with mentioning Izzy to Quinn witch was hard considering the girl had become their friend very quickly. non of them knew if Quinn had feelings for the brunette, but all of them wanted to find out, for an exception of Izzy. she really did not want to know, even if her family had left her she couldn't let herself believe that this was the last school she would be going to. in the back of her mind somewhere she had a feeling that this wasn't the last of her farther's plan for her, it was a horrible terrifying feeling, but a feeling non the less.</p><p>"totally its a good moment and will get some gossip off of Izzy about yesterday. consider it a favour" the blond smiled getting back to the untouched sandwich in front of her.</p><p>"a why thank you Britt" Izzy chucked bowing her head in a playful attempt of sarcasm. "i really do owe you one for taking my jacket away from me and wearing it so you are not cold without a second thought about whether i too am cold" she side eye'd the beaming girl. that smile that just brought a smile to everyone's face in return. the most genuine smile you will ever see.</p><p>"no problem Iz, anytime"</p><p>Quinn had stayed very quiet throughout all of this to the curiosity of most. she had juts kept herself to herself seeming very interested in the salad in front of her and its contented. in fact she didn't say much at all during the day to anyone, she had been pretty much silent to everyone.</p><p>Quinn had a lot on her mind: she still didn't know if the kiss had meant anything to Izzy or if it was just a drunken mistake, she didn't know if the kiss meant anything to herself yet, no it cant have. . . she's straight.</p><p>that was the internal monologue she had had all of the day since she remembered what had happened, going over how much she liked the kiss but shouldn't have, how much jealously she felt when she thought Izzy had ditched her for Rachel but really didn't have any reason too. and over all of that another voice in her head just screaming bible quotes at her, that being gay or attracted to girls is wrong.</p><p>no she couldn't go to hell, not for this. by the end of lunch she had decided that she was just going to have to show god how much of a mistake that was and that she really was only attracted to guys.</p><p>It was the last class of the day before the first Glee rehearsal where Izzy would audition and hopefully get in. The surprisingly convenient fact about this was that most of the Glee kids were actually all in the same English class with the addition of Izzy. Like most of the classes the British girl had shared with Brittany they sat next to each other, although ever since after lunch the blond had been a lot quieter Izzy had always tried to bring at least a smile to her face each lesson. And this lesson would be no exception.</p><p>The teacher had set them on a creative writing class with the prompt of 'abroad'. it was obvious that the teacher really hadn't put much effort into the lesson and just wanted to get the day over with so most students didn't really pay attention to the task at hand. With the exception of Rachel, Izzy, Quinn and Artie all the class were just talking to their friends and messing about.</p><p>Brittany was fiddling with her friends Letterman jacket talking to Santana, every now and then writing a couple words on her page. Tina and Mike cuddled next to each other giggling and fantasising in a world of their own. Rachel focusing on her work determined as always to finish before the hour was up, ignoring Finn's attempt at talking or making out witch eventually stopped as he directed his attention to his best friend Puck laughing about last night. Artie focused on his work feeling rather left out as most of the conversation was on the party that he didn't attend. Quinn, still not fully herself since last night dived all her attention towards her work as she tried desperately to not think about Izzy witch was becoming more and more difficult as the brunette would every now and then laugh her adorable laugh at something Brittany or Santana said.</p><p>Izzy mainly focused on her work as she loved writing storied and making up characters to help her main protagonist, though she payed attention to the conversation with Brittany and Santana contributing every now and then. Her love of writing stories originated from her wild imagination as a child and how she would just walk around or sit creating a whole story in her head and playing it out until she got bored then just thinking of another story. As she got older she decided to write the storied down so they could get out of her head, and thus began her love of creative writing.</p><p>"Hey Britt, how do you spell 'ignored'" Izzy leaned over whispering so no one else could hear her question.</p><p>Brittany looked and the brunette with confusion before letting out a dejected huff. "You don't have to ask me easy questions everyone know's to try and make me feel better Izzy."</p><p>"Erm no i actually need to know, i don't" Isabelle looked down embarrassed at the question she had to ask.</p><p>"Iz stop you don't need to pretend, I get it your trying to make me feel better but really." Brittany almost pleaded for the brunette to let the lunch thing go.</p><p>"No honestly that's not what i'm doing, although that wouldn't have been the worst idea. No i'm. . . i'm dyslexic" Izzy whispered the last part so no one else heard, not wanting to attract negative attention. She wasn't embarrassed that she was dyslexic, she literally couldn't help it, but she knew how mean teenagers could be so decided early on she wouldn't go around telling the whole wold about her dyslexia.</p><p>"Oh. Really?" Britt changed her attitude looking guilty for insulting her friend for not knowing how to do something just like so many people did to her.</p><p>"Yeah" The brunette looked down.</p><p>"Oh my god. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I just, i thought you.I meant that. Oh god I'm so sorry." Brittany all but shouted gathering the attention of most the class now looking at the two with quizzical looks.</p><p>"Look Britt its fine really, no one knows really, just forget about it okay its fine i'll just like guess, don't worry." Izzy kept her voice down not wanting the classes attention on her at this point.</p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p>"Its cool"</p><p>Izzy carried on writing with a now very red face at the embarrassment of that whole situation. Brittany just looked at her new friend dejected, knowing exactly how the girl felt, because so many people made her feel that way on a daily basis. She wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone and she hated that she made someone else feel like that.</p><p>The blond tour a piece of paper from her note book and wrote something on it before sliding it across the table towards Izzy.</p><p>'Ignored'</p><p>Isabelle glanced at it writing the word down into her story before giving a shy smile to the blond who had helped her.</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>"Anytime"</p><p>All eyes were still on both of them through the whole exchange although not even Santana or Quinn had any idea what had happened apart from Brittany apologising and then her writing the brunette a note followed by an exchange of gratitude, and they were sat directly behind them. Needless to say everyone was intrigued.</p><p>"Ay, yo Britts what was that all about" Santana poked the blond in the back getting her to turn back around to face her friend.</p><p>Izzy tensed up having a feeling her secrete was about to be reviled to the whole class any second.</p><p>"What was what all about?" The blond feigned ignorance smiling questionably at the raven haired girl.</p><p>"The whole 'oh my god i'm sorry' thing that just happened a second ago."Santana pushed further, imitating her friend.</p><p>"I do not sound like that."</p><p>"You did a minuet ago"</p><p>"I don't know what your talking about my voice is so not that low" Brittany frowned at the incorrect copying trying to change the subject away from her friend.</p><p>"Erm yes it so is. Y'know what never mind, I give up."</p><p>The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson and the end of Quinn's torture of trying desperately not to just stare at the back of a certain brunette's head. She just hoped to god Glee club would be better.</p><p>Glee club was so much worse.</p><p>"and we have a new member auditioning for us today. Isabelle Jarr." Mr Schue presented the brunette as she stood up to a round of applause and made her way towards the piano with a strangely quiet shabby haired man.</p><p>"Er do you mind if I" She winced at the annoyed look from the man before he stood up and walked to the back of the choir room. "Hi, so i'm gonna be singing and playing the piano cuz well i don't have any music for the band and i already know it on the piano so yeah."</p><p>The girl at the piano took a few deep breaths before she began to play, calming down her rapid beating heart and allowing herself to breath. The beginning of the song garnered a few gasps as they recognised the tune. One of Izzy's favourite things to play and sing.</p><p>City of stars<br/>Are you shining just for me?<br/>City of stars<br/>There's so much that I can't see<br/>Who knows?<br/>I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you</p><p>That now our dreams may finally come true</p><p>City of stars<br/>Just one thing everybody wants<br/>There in the bars<br/>And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants<br/>It's love<br/>Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else</p><p>A rush<br/>A glance<br/>A touch<br/>A dance</p><p>A look in somebody's eyes<br/>To light up the skies<br/>To open the world and send it reeling<br/>A voice that says, I'll be here<br/>And you'll be alright</p><p>I don't care if I know<br/>Just where I will go<br/>'Cause all that I need's this crazy feeling<br/>A rat-tat-tat on my heart</p><p>Think I want it to stay</p><p>City of stars<br/>Are you shining just for me?<br/>City of stars</p><p>You never shined so brightly</p><p>the whole room erupted with applause and whoops, giving the girl a standing ovation at her talent. Izzy stood up awkwardly taking the applause and quickly sitting down in the risers next to Quinn. The blond wrapped her arm around the brunette whispering congratulations in her ear.</p><p>This garnered very strange looks from Santana and Brittany, both remembering what Quinn had told them in the car. Nether knew what to think about it, they knew Quinn wouldn't come out of the closet anytime soon and pulling Izzy into it with her was not an option. And they had both seen the change since it happened with Quinn, she'd been quieter and more distant, that was not fair. On anyone.</p><p>"Wow that was amazing, thank you, Isabelle. I think we've found ourselves a new member of the New Directions." Schue shouted followed by cheers from the group.</p><p>The rest of the session was filled with Rachel performing a song for Finn, Izzy giving death stares at Finn still angry he drank all her pink lemonade and Mr Schue giving a pep talk about sectionals and how the whole team needs to come together.</p><p>Izzy only half listened to what the teacher was saying, if she wasn't glaring at Finn she was thinking about the party last night. So many things had happened and she didn't even know where to begin.</p><p>The kiss with Quinn seemed to be the biggest in her mind, but Quinn hadn't brought it up so if she didn't then she probably just wanted to forget about it. Then there was Santana and Brittany who she had ended up sleeping with (not sexually just in the same bed), this wasn't too much to think about apart from the fact that both of them moan in their sleep and that was an. . . . interesting thing Izzy found out when she had woken up in the middle of the night needing the toilet.</p><p>Not to forget the big elephant in the room of why she had the party in the first place. No not because she got on the football team con-trey to popular belief but because her family just up and left her out of no where. She hadn't let herself think about what that actually meant too much, or at all really. She knew at some point she would probably have to deal with it but that's what therapy is for right?</p><p>We love an emotionally unstable teenager who keeps all their problems bottled up for an eventual breakdown in the future.</p><p>Izzy hadn't noticed she had begun to bounce her leg, a usual habit since she could never keep still, until she felt Quinn place her hand on her leg to stop her.</p><p>"Yes?" Izzy questioned, thinking she had missed something important.</p><p>"You'r making me anxious" Quinn whispered pointing out the still bouncing leg.</p><p>"Oh sorry i'll stop"</p><p>"Is everything okay?" the blond asked planting a concerned look on hr face.</p><p>"Yeah all good just thinking" Izzy half smiled, hoping it would be enough to convince the girl.</p><p>"About what?" Damn what was this 21 questions.</p><p>"Nothing really. I'm fine. Everything is fine" Izzy shrugged facing her head back towards Schue hoping it would tell Quinn to drop the conversation.</p><p>"Whatever you say." It was dropped.</p><p>Mr Schue explained that he wanted everyone to perform a duet with someone of their choice for this weeks assignment and instantly all eyes darted to their friends. Izzy on instinct looked down not expecting anyone to have her as their first choice so accepted she would be the left over, the one who people just kind of accepted. She had endured this her whole life as she never stuck around long enough anywhere to actually have a best friend.</p><p>If the brunette had kept her head up she would have seen 5 heads shoot in her direction all wanting the validation of eye contact to lock their duet partner down. Unfortunately she didn't and they were all left unsure of who they would sing with.</p><p>"okay everyone you've been great thank you and have a great day." With that practice was over and for the jocks and the cheerios athletic torture would soon begin.</p><p>"Throw the ball Finn for god's sake" Beast screamed.</p><p>Finn stood there not wanting to throw it to Izzy after the glares he'd been getting from her, but she was the only receiver open. There were practising different plays for their up coming game in a couple weeks and this would be the 7th time Finn had messed up the play as he was tackled down by the defenders.</p><p>Coach blew the whistle calling everyone back to her. "What the hell is going on out there. Jarr was open. What are you doing" She bellowed at a squirming Finn.</p><p>"I'm sorry I Just don't know how well she can catch, and well I would have had to throw it hard so I just." Finn frowned at coach who was getting redder and redder by the second.</p><p>"Jarr go down to the other end." Beast spat still glaring at Finn.</p><p>"What?" Izzy argued, not knowing why she was being excluded, she was sure she was in the right in this situation. In fact she was holding herself back from ripping Finn's head off at his comment, why was her coach not doing anything about it.</p><p>"Go down to the other end of the pitch Jarr. Now" She shouted this time, never taking her eyes off Finn.</p><p>Izzy reluctantly ran over to the other end, running faster than she normally would trying to get rid of the anger that was forming. She had gone all day with nothing setting off her anger, Finn was not about to take that away from her.</p><p>It was Santana who had spotted Izzy running away from the rest of the team. The whole cheerio's had been watching Finn mess up the play's when he was supposed to throw to Izzy, and they were starting to question how qualified the boy was to be captain. They all stopped to watch what was about to happen. Sue had left Quinn in charge as she had to go to a meeting so they weren't scared they were going to be shouted at. Quinn wanted to know what was going on to.</p><p>Izzy got to the other end of the pitch and looked up and down at the two end goals at ether side of her. what was she doing here. She tuned around to see the rest of the team now standing away form Beast who was holding a football. the brunette got ready to catch it as she saw her coach pull her arm back to throw the ball.</p><p>It flew through the air for a while, it was fast though, faster than Izzy had ever caught before. She knew this had to be to prove to the team that she was good enough but all she could do was watch it get closer and closer to her. The crowd of cheerleaders let out a universal gasp as Izzy had to jump in order to comfortably catch the ball.</p><p>Izzy jumped into the air knowing it was the best way to not drop the ball. If she did she would have longer to grab it again. The ball landed hard in her hands and she hugged it towards her chest to make sure it was secure. She hadn't been been paying enough attention to the ground and it suddenly came up to her way to quickly. To avoid a sprained ankle she fell to her ass and rolled onto her back finishing her epic catch with a backwards rolly-polly before quickly getting back to her feet in one smooth motion.</p><p>The small crowd on the bleachers cheered along with the cheerios as Izzy stood there staring at the ball in her hands. Both her hands and her chest hurt from the collision of her ball, coach really threw that ball hard. The brunette almost forgot why she had been so angry before she saw the gobsmacked look on the quarterback's face. That's why. Not only had the idiot insulted her skills, not only had he been purposely been avoiding throwing her the ball during plays but he also had the audacity to look as though he had just seen the most confusing thing ever. She also was not over the pink lemonade.</p><p>With all the anger flooding back and more Izzy began to walk towards Finn, it took a while since she had ran far but nothing was stopping her and she didn't want to hurry to him. He can wait. No one could see the scowl on her face until she got closer but they could see the aggression in her walk.</p><p>Finn kept his confused gassy expression on his face all the wile making Isabelle angrier as she got closer. The shorter girl glanced at her coach seeing if she was as angry as her but if she was she was hiding it well with a slightly hardened face. She stopped right in front of Finn glaring at him as he began to shuffle uncomfortably in one spot.</p><p>"Hope that cleared things up" Izzy spat up to the unnaturally tall boy, shoving the ball hard into the boys chest she barged passed him and headed to the locker rooms. "I think i'v had enough of practice today" she looked over her shoulder at coach Beast before entering the shade.</p><p>Silence took over the field once Izzy left, everyone now glaring at Finn. Even the people who hadn't known what happened knew he had done something wrong.</p><p>Brittany was the first to move away from the tense area as she ran to look for Izzy to possibly try and calm her down before she did something not so smart, followed quickly by Santana and Quinn as they looked towards each other, told the cheerios practice was over and ran in the direction of their two other friends.</p><p>Isabelle was pulling down her t-shirt as Brittany entered the locker. the blond didn't know what to do so just stood there watching as her friend slammed her locker door shut releasing her anger on the metal door. Her two other friends jogged up behind her and they both watched their new friend try to calm herself down.</p><p>Izzy looked up at the three girls who were all awkwardly stood over her not knowing what to say, they didn't know what happened so how could they.</p><p>"that was a pretty amazing catch" Brittany offered sitting down next to her friend, placing a hand on the brunette's back.</p><p>Isabelle just laughed shortly looking in the blonds blue eyes. "I know, I even added a backwards role"</p><p>"So whats wrong?" Quinn asked not moving from her standing position.</p><p>"Nothing really everything is fine, its just people being stupid. I can handle it" Izzy averted her gaze towards Quinn trying to convince her she was okay.</p><p>"Clearly" Santana laughed sitting down on the other side of Izzy. "Because hitting a locker always indicates that a person is 100% peachy" The sarcasm oozing out of everything about the Latina.</p><p>Brittany looked at Santana confused at why she had said that. "What Santana means is that she knows your lying" Brittany corrected the raven haired girl in her choice of speaking.</p><p>"Seriously it was just Finn being a dick. Why is he like that" Izzy argued back.</p><p>"Why? What did he do? I swear to god I'll kill him, I don't care if it upsets the midget I'll do it," Santana burst up from her seat to begin storming to the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.</p><p>"Nothing he just decided he would assume I was bad and not throw to me during our plays. Then insulted me in front of all the team. That's why coach made me catch that long throw. To show him and the rest of the team i was good enough" Izzy pulled Santana back down to sit next to her, and Santana begrudgingly allowed herself to do so.</p><p>"But your really good, why would he not think that" Brittany questioned not understanding where Finn got the idea her friend was bad.</p><p>"I don't know Britt." Izzy gave her friend a soft smile.</p><p>"Because he's a dopey good for nothing douche canoe" Santana offered making the blond giggle.</p><p>"Whatever he's a dick. That not my problem, he just better not screw it up when we have our first game." Izzy stood up gathering her stuff so she could leave before the rest of the cheerio's came in.</p><p>"Hey Izzy that last catch was amazing, your defo gonna be the star of show when the playing season starts"</p><p>Too late.</p><p>Of course she would never be able to catch a break and just have some alone time before she got back to her house reminding her of all the people that had left, her family just adding to her long list.</p><p>"Thanks Alice but that all depends of if the ball ever gets to me" Izzy laughed as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and turned to her three friends. "I'm gonna to talk to coach fora second, she's gonna wanna shout at me for leaving early. I'll catch up with you once you've finished up here and them we'll go off to mine yeah"</p><p>The girl didn't wait for a repose just left as quickly as possible keeping her eyes focused of the door and not the herd of teenage girls getting changed. She just needed to get out and on her own for a bit. Clear her head and process everything going on. It was a lot and she hadn't really had time to fully fit everything together. She was alone now, and that's just something she had to accept.</p><p>20 minuets later Isabelle was sitting on her bleachers wrapping her Letterman jacket around her as a cool breeze picked up. Then it hit her, she had taken the jacket away from Brittany in her haste to get out of the locker room. Now she was going to have to deal with an upset Brittany. She scolded herself for being so selfish and not thinking about how her new blond friend would feel. 1 day in and she was already blowing it.</p><p>"It sucks what Finn did" A voice from behind her brought her out of her thoughts. The brunette was kind of grateful for that.</p><p>"I know" Izzy turned around to see Quinn hovering above her.</p><p>Quinn sat down next to Izzy, looking across the field at the trees on the other side. Both sat in comfortable silence seeing if the other would talk again first. But nether did, they were fine with that. Sometimes nothing needs to be said.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Izzy felt the need to talk again after something came back to her mind.</p><p>"you haven't done anything wrong." Quinn countered instantly. "Unless you agreed to go to that strip joint with Puck and the rest of the the football players. If so, don't think you have to. Mike has already been banned by Tina, not that he would have gone anyway, the point is you don't have to, and shouldn't go. You already have plans with me, well us. Santana and Brittany are also coming and would be equally as disappointed if you didn't follow through with your"Quinn cut herself off seeing the smirk on Izzy's face at her rambling.</p><p>"No i'm not going to the strip club with Puck tonight. Not now especially with Finn going." Izzy laughed at the adorable look in Quinn eyes that she couldn't quite place.</p><p>"Berry's not gonna be happy about that" Quinn mumbled looking back towards the pitch.</p><p>"No. I'm sorry about the whole of last night, I was drunk and well my brain doesn't really process consequences when drunk. And I kind of just made it awkward between us and well that's not really a good way to start off a friendship." Izzy looked down trying to hide her blush on her cheeks about talking about last night again.</p><p>"there's nothing to be sorry for, seriously. I kissed you too. So we both did something stupid." Quinn hated calling the kiss stupid. It was anything but stupid: amazing, hot, incredible, too short, hot, unforgettable, hot. . . the point was it was not stupid. "but i'm not gonna apologies for kissing you and nether should you"</p><p>"Okay if you say so." Izzy mused</p><p>"I do." Quinn smiled at Izzy and waited until the smile was returned. "now come on, Brittany has been complaining about how cold she is for the last 15 minuets." Quinn stood up holding out a hand for Izzy to take so she would stand up.</p><p>They walked down a couple steps in silence before Izzy spoke again.</p><p>"I'd hardly call that kiss stupid though." She laughed as Quinn raised her eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Yeah? and what would you call it then" She crossed her arms as if defending her title.</p><p>Isabelle mulled over the question before a smug smirk formed on her face. "Hot"</p><p>Quinn needless to say was left speechless. One minuet the girl was telling her how much of a mistake it was the next she was calling it hot and laughing about it. Talk about mood swings much. Not that what Izzy had said wasn't 100% accurate she just wasn't expecting it, witch left her staring at the smug girl mouth agape.</p><p>"I-" Quinn tried to form a sentence hoping it would turn into a witty comeback of sorts but just left her looking even dumber.</p><p>One word was all it took for Quinn to malfunction, One word and god forsaken smug little sexy smirk. What she wouldn't do to kiss that grin off her face, speaking of faces maybe she should see what else that mouth could do. Maybe she could also see what her hands could also do while she at it. And by at it she means. Nope. No. Never mind. that isn't happening.</p><p>Straight thoughts Quinn. Straight thoughts.</p><p>Oh God this is not going well. Although God its't really happy with her at the moment.</p><p>"Come on I wanna get home and just melt into the sofa." Izzy chuckled at the broken Quinn standing in front of her.</p><p>The blond physically shook herself back into the real word trying to gain some composure from her little episode of not so straight thoughts that were becoming more and more frequent. She began to walk, repeating the shot conversation back to herself in an attempt to get her used to the word. Over exposure if you will.</p><p>"Wait you want to melt into what now?" Quinn laughed at the confused sofa. "The sofa?" The blond put on a horribly inaccurate English accent repeating the brunettes words.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to be more american and say couch." The girl did a pretty good job of an american accent on the word 'couch' "Cast my heritage aside and blend in with everyone else. Next your gonna want me to stop drinking tea and prance around in an american flag tank top." Izzy gave the blond a mock glare as her rant continued</p><p>"Wow I didn't know you felt so strongly about couches, I apologies." Quinn giggled at the curt nod of acceptance from Izzy.</p><p>"And by the way, that English accent you tried to do was so, so, bad I can't even begin to imagine what i sound like to you" The British girl laughed at the hurt look from Quinn.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, you sound nothing like how i sounded don't worry. I'll work of the accent I promise." Quinn finally fully composed grabbed her friends arm. Just friends. And hugged it for warmth at the wind stared again.</p><p>"Or you could just never try again. I would be completely happy with that." Izzy laughed walking in step with the blond.</p><p>Back to her house for the second time knowing no one will be waiting for her. But that's fine, because she was going to her house with three other people who wanted her. Who cares if they weren't blood</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unexpected Guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour after the four girls got to Izzy's and everyone was doing their own thing, Brittany was lying across the bed wrapped up in Isabelle's Letterman jacket again happy with life now she got it back. Santana was on her phone texting someone laughing every now and then at what the other person had said. Quinn was sat watching some generic TV show and Izzy was catching up on homework.</p><p>The other girls had finished theirs and went on to do more fun activities but considering Izzy was new she had been given work to catch up on. Witch was ridiculous because she joined at the beginning of the year so she had the same starting point as everyone else, but after the blow up from her first class the teachers weren't that positive of the student.</p><p>"So Iz, when's your birthday?" Brittany asks beaming at the roof in her own bubble.</p><p>"I turn 18 on the 31st of October. Otherwise known as Halloween." Izzy looks up from her work to answer the question.</p><p>"Oh wow that's so cool, that's like two holidays in one" Brittany squeals bouncing on the bed to face the brunette.</p><p>"Yeah i guess, but i don't think your birthday classes as a holiday, but we'll go with it. I always loved it because it meant i was never at school on my birthday back in England." Izzy chuckled going back to her almost complete work. Just a couple more questions to go.</p><p>"Wait, but your a junior?" Santana looked up from her phone with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"Yeah Figgins decided he'd keep me behind since i moved around so much, Its pretty shit really, but can't do anything about it now." The brunette mused.</p><p>"So your a year older than the rest of us." Brittany stated gaining a nod from the other girl. "That's kinda hot" She beamed.</p><p>"Whatever you say Britt." Izzy laughed at her friends innocent honesty. "Wait! your birthday isn't far away!" She gasped getting off the bed and began pacing the floor.</p><p>"Er no I guess its not." The brunette shrugged putting her work down accepting she wasn't going to get it done anytime soon.</p><p>"Hey B why are you pacing?" Quinn looked up joining the conversation. When she didn't get an answer from the other blond she looked at the other two expectantly, all she got for a reply was a confused shrug from both.</p><p>"We were just talking about how Izzy over here turns the big 1,8 on Halloween and then B began to pace when she realised how little time there is left until that then." Santana smiled at Quinn giving her this new information all over again.</p><p>"Oh, Wait 18?" It took the blond a while for the 18 part to sink in. "But were only-"</p><p>"Juniors, I know Figgy decided to keep her back a year cuz she travels a lot." Santana rolled her eyes at the same conversation the rest of them had just had a second ago. "Get with the program Q"</p><p>"Hey Britt, your kinda making me nervous. Just stop whats going on" Izzy stood up grabbing Brittany's shoulders making the blond look at her.</p><p>"We don't have a lot of time to plan for your birthday party. It needs to be perfect because 18 is like important for British people right?" Brittany rushes out pouting at the brunette.</p><p>"Britt 18 is important for British people because its the age we are legally allowed to buy alcohol." Izzy laughed. "Also its September, we have at least a month and a half to plan. That's more than enough time. Don't worry." She finishes smiling straight into the blonds perfect blue eyes.</p><p>The blue eyed blond lets out a sigh "Fine. But it will be perfect, or my name isn't Brittany Maria Pierce" She huffs</p><p>"Susan" Santana corrects.</p><p>"Or my name isn't Brittany Susan Pierce" She finishes again, right this time.</p><p>Just as Izzy was about to say something the door bell goes off and she jumps. She wasn't expecting anyone to come, unless they hadn't been told about her dad moving. And she did not want to be the one telling them, especially with her friends here. But she had to go get the door.</p><p>"Stay here" She looked back to the girls and they nodded thankfully not picking up on their friends nervousness.</p><p>On her way down to the door she could feel her heart getting quicker and quicker with every step. All the possible outcomes in her head each one ending in the brutal murder of her and everyone around her.</p><p>She's had a very vivid imagination since she was a child.</p><p>It rings again, as the person or people outside gets impatient. That can only go south, she repeats in her head only 3 feet from the door. Suddenly she remembers she's completely defenceless, anyone could walk through that door when she opens it and she would have nothing to stop them. But as she thinks about going to get a knife or something the door bangs as the entity outside knocks impatiently.</p><p>She sighs and opens the door, 'Well if this is the way i go so be it' she thinks accepting her fate.</p><p>"Took your damn time kid, i swear its like you didn't know i was coming." A tall bald muscly man with a thick Irish accent walks into the house laughing.</p><p>"Blake?" Isabelle breathes out, relief that today is not the day she is murdered. "What are you doing here, I thought-"</p><p>"That I was still in Ireland yeah, I flew here last week and have been sorting a few things out." He smiles expecting a warm greeting from his niece.</p><p>"Did you know?" She asks getting to the point rather fast. He'd been here a week and only now decides to turn up unannounced expecting open arms when he could have stopped this all.</p><p>"What pet?" He feigns ignorance at the question.</p><p>"Did you know they were leaving me? My Family, did you know they planned on moving back to England without me to train Hayden on becoming the head of the company?" She doesn't shout, no, she twists her face in anger giving her uncle the most attitude he'd ever gotten from her.</p><p>"Aye." He slumps his shoulders in shame. "I did try to talk them out of it, the only one on my side was Hayden, but they were adamant. And. . ." He trailed off not wanting to carry on his excuse.</p><p>Izzy didn't have much in the way of family here and she really didn't want to be angry at the one member she had in America. But not giving the whole truth was not going to fly. He had tried to stop them though so she would stay calm. . . .for now.</p><p>"And what?" She coaxed hoping that's all it would take.</p><p>"And . . . . once I found out why they were leaving you, I still wasn't happy about it but I Kind of agreed with them." He was looking away avoiding eye contact. "Not the whole leaving you, that was bang out of order, but their plan for you." He was hasten to add.</p><p>"What- what do they have planned?" Izzy wasn't sure she wanted to know but for some reason she didn't feel as if she could live the rest of her life without knowing. . . .Why?</p><p>"Look Kid I was sent by your dad to tell you, But I don't think its a good idea right now. Why don't we go out, get some dinner or watch a movie first." He tried, not wanting to give away his secrete.</p><p>"Tell me now. Please" She looked down dejected. And really who blamed her she had been left on her own with some sort of plan that she was unaware of and now the person who should be telling her doesn't want to. there had to be a reason she was abandoned.</p><p>Blake let out a sigh, hating the way his niece looked, "Fine kid. sit down." She did so and he began to explain. "See now y'know about you brother getting the face of the business. And you might know about Jake getting the, as I like to call it, the dark side of the business." Izzy nodded and he continued. "Well the both of them are only running the European part of the family company. You have always shown not only the good but the bad, as your parents say. you strive to be good but when not possible your not afraid to use other methods to get what you want. Hayden never could get himself to work against the law, and Jake never wanted to do anything other than that. But you, you are special. Perfect more like it."</p><p>Izzy couldn't believe what she was hearing, 'perfect'. her family told her she was a lot of things but never perfect. She had so many questions, but didn't have the energy to put them forward until the man was done talking.</p><p>"Everyone took a vote and decided on the roles of the Jarr airs, in the company. you know your two brothers roles, but not yours." Blake took a deep breath in preparing himself to say the next words. "You are in charge of the other side of the company when you turn 18. Anything to do with America and this. . your company will be up to you. Not just the good or just the bad but both. Hell when you turn 18 this whole company is yours. Europe is the only part you don't control. Africa, Asia, North America, South America, Australasia all yours." He finishes expecting the overfill of questions.</p><p>"what?" Izzy stumbles out not understanding. "But why? Who voted? why me? what is dad going to be doing during all of this? Why are you telling me and not him? What?" too many questions need to be answered.</p><p>"Your daddy has had enough, its becoming to dangerous for him to continue so he decided he wanted to pass the baton over to his kids. Not my decision but hey you got a company now." He tries to laugh to lighten to tension, but when Isabelle doesn't join in the tension only increases.</p><p>"What if I say no" Isabelle argues back not wanting anything to do with the family business.</p><p>The bald man sighs with a knowing look. "Kid you know what happens to people who try to leave this family. They make no exceptions for even you."</p><p>She did know, they get taken care of. And not the nice here's a small lone of £1 million go have a nice life, The not so nice you disappearing never to be heard of again with no investigation as to where you are or why your gone.</p><p>"Well shit" The brunette breathes out sitting down on the stool near the kitchen. "but still, why leave me? Shouldn't I be the one who needs the most help." This didn't even make sense she got most of the business but the least help.</p><p>"Kid your ready for this, you have been preparing for this your whole life. Your brothers not so much. The only reason their getting the European part is so Jake doesn't freak out. Unlike you they never put any effort into their future, expecting a job with the family. So we decided to let them have some fun with Europe." Blake sighs, knowing this is not at all what his favourite niece wanted.</p><p>"Oh, I. . . I only have a month and a half of freedom don't I." Izzy knew the answer. She knew there was no getting out of this. People have tried and they have failed. . . . .Miserably.</p><p>"Yeah. Look I am sorry about this, I know this isn't what you wanted. But this about what you could do. You will become one of the most powerful people in the world at 18. There could be a lot of change because of you. For the better." Her uncle tried to comfort her, get her to look on the bright side. It worked slightly.</p><p>She let out a deep sigh not knowing what else to say, what do you say when something like this happens?</p><p>"Hey Izzy is everything okay?" Santana shouted from the top of the stairs.</p><p>Oh shit, she had forgotten about the three girls in her bedroom, now they were going to meet her uncle. Who was definitely going to embarrass her. That's just who he was. Despite basically being a high class mafia family, they weren't that different from most other family's. They did everything in their power to embarrass her in front of her friends and girlfriends. Unfortunately there were three very attractive girls in her house and Blake would definitely take that the wrong way.</p><p>"Er yeah, all good San." Izzy tried to sound as calm as she could.</p><p>"Oh fuck you got a girl round, you should have said. Let me meet her, is she good lookin? are you a thing." Blake laughed at the mortified face of his niece.</p><p>Santana started down the stairs at hearing the other voice. "Who's this?" She asked crossing her arms in protective mode.</p><p>"Hi there I'm Blake, Tinkerbell's favourite uncle" Blake walked forward extending a friendly hand. "You must be Tink's girlfriend?" He asked with hopeful eye's</p><p>"I er no. I'm not her. . . Santana." She grabbed his had, startled by the assumption.</p><p>"Oh I see nothing serious. gotcha." He winked looking back at Izzy with a knowing smirk.</p><p>"Santana, Izzy told us to stay here." Brittany shouted from the stairs. To both Isabelle's horror and Blake's amusement.</p><p>"Ohhhh, you got two girls up there. Well fuck me, I didn't know you had it in you." Blake laughed all the while keeping his smirk in tact.</p><p>Then the worse thing that could happen next happened. Not only did Brittany run down the stairs but so did Quinn, both looking confused at the presents of the other man. All Izzy could do was cover her face with her hands willing the ground to swallow her whole to be out of this situation.</p><p>"Well fuck me sideways with a chainsaw, how many girls you got up there." Blake broke his smirk looking a little shocked staring at the stares expecting more girls to come down.</p><p>"Oh my god, kill me now." Izzy cursed under her breath before giving a pointed look to everyone in the room to not make a sound while she talked. "Blake, these are my FRIENDS, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. Guys this is my uncle Blake, he is just leaving."she glared at Blake daring him to protest.</p><p>Brittany and Quinn put their hand out so they could greet the man properly they said their hello's before Blake turned around back to Izzy with a more apologetic look than before.</p><p>"I'll see you around then pet." He pulled his niece into a big hug whispering. "There sending some goons in jackets to your school to make sure your safe. Your in charge of them, don't let them get out of control." He pulled away giving her a nod before putting on his brightest smile.</p><p>"I'll see you around Blake, Same number right." She smiled as her uncle nodded and headed towards the door.</p><p>"Yup, Well it was nice meeting you girls. I hope to see you more." Blake smiled at the 'yeahs' and 'you too's' coming from the three girls. "I'll be around until your birthday kid then i gotta get back home." He looked directly at Izzy trying to see her reaction.</p><p>"Okay great, I'll call you so we can properly meet up soon." The brunette smiled holding the door open for him to leave.</p><p>"Don't forget to use protection" He shouted as the door began to close.</p><p>Izzy shut the door, mortified at the encounter. That could have gone worse. She thought looking back to her friends. It also could have gone better. But always the optimist.</p><p>"Well he was nice" Brittany smiled looking around the room at the other girls.</p><p>"Yeah, very friendly" Quinn agreed smiling at Izzy.</p><p>Santana still shocked from the assumption she was Izzy's girlfriend just hummed her response, Izzy quickly court up with Santana's display and gave her a guilty smile. "Sorry about him, he just assumes that as a lesbian I can't have female friends without fucking them." She shrugged walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"So he know's your, you know. . .gay" Santana asked not knowing what else to say.</p><p>"Yeah all my family does, its actually a pretty funny coming out story. . . .Well for everyone else but me." Izzy chuckles opening the fridge. "You guys want any food. We can order something or i can cook something?"</p><p>"Oo can we order Chinese, I'm super craving noodles." Brittany bounced over to Izzy hanging on her arm as if to beg.</p><p>"Yeah sure sounds good." Izzy looked to the other two for confirmation. They both nodded eagerly and so Izzy closed the fridge.</p><p>"Wait so how did you come out then" Santana asked sitting down in the counter.</p><p>Izzy copied Santana's action on the opposite bench, with Brittany resting in front of her between her legs using her as a back rest. Quinn did the same with Santana making it look like, from an outside perspective, two couples having a lovely chat, instead of four friends talking about coming out.</p><p>"Well so two years ago last Christmas, so I was 16, we were all in Ireland celebrating the holiday, Irish style. I had brought my 'friend', my girlfriend at the time, with us. Christmas eve and everyone was off their heads drunk, including me and Jess, we went into a corner of the house where no one was and started to make out. Anyway unbeknown to us my aunt wanted to make a holiday video so we could at least look back to the video since everyone was wasted at the time. She recorded the whole thing even zooming in on us and our faces, capturing a very heavy make out session." Izzy chuckled remembering the event</p><p>The three girls gasped assuming the worst would happen.</p><p>"Well she didn't remember it as she was too drunk, and at the end on the two weeks she just threw all the video's together not looking through them so it would be a surprise for her too. We all sat around the big TV to watch it, and half way through it cut to me and my girlfriend kissing. Everyone went silent while they just watched it get more and more intense no one was able to move let along stop the video. As soon as it cut to another clip my aunt finally stopped the video although extremely too late. Most of my family burst out laughing offering me high fives the other's trying to remove the image of their 'little girl' kissing someone like that. Let me remind you that kiss was at least pg-17 with a lot as my uncle described it as 'heavy petting'" Izzy cringed at the memory and the gasps and 'oh no's' coming from her friends.</p><p>"Fucking hell. what did your girlfriend do?" Quinn asked still dazed from the story.</p><p>"Well she kinda just sat there staring at the ground. What else could she do but hope that she wasn't executed. Anyway everyone was fine with it and luckily we went home that day so I didn't have to see them much after. Most of them have gotten over it and are now able to look me in the eye again now." Izzy shrugged as Brittany lent further into her giving her as much comfort as she could.</p><p>"That's crazy" Santana gazed at the brunette in awe of how she just got on.</p><p>"Yeah I know" Izzy paused nodding before continuing. "So lets order"</p><p>The duration of the night was spent watching movies and eating junk. Izzy enjoyed their company, they somehow knew the perfect timed to talk and stay quiet, knowing exactly what to say to make each one laugh. The group melded so well together it was as if they had all been friends for years. Which was extremely odd since they had only known the the English girl for two days.</p><p>They stayed in the living room with the big TV up until they had to go home, each parent wanting them back since they had hardly been home. Once they had all said their elongated goodbyes Izzy closed the door alone for the first time in her own home. The house become suddenly colder with the loss of people, but it gave her time to think.</p><p>But what she remembered she had no reason to want. Goons in jackets. That could only mean one thing, a group of teenagers who had hopes of becoming the next big gang all parading round in similar leather jackets to the one she had without 'Jarr' on there's. Only family got that luxury. The jackets weren't what bothered her, it would be their attitudes no doubt they all knew each other and would all act as if they were the hardest criminal out there. Or as if they had taken blood oath towards the Jarr name and to protect everything it meant. Unfortunately the Jarr name meant her now.</p><p>She would deal with the mafia wannabes tomorrow. Tonight she would just relax, wonder, watch a couple more movies or maybe read.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Isabelle woke up to her alarm ringing through the house at an ungodly volume, she had learnt from an early age that if it wasn't deafening it wouldn't wake her up. Turning the alarm off and getting out of bed was the easy part, even heading down stairs and out the door for an early run was bearable. The hard part was coming back inside and not smelling the homely smell of her mother making breakfast. Yesterday had been fine, yesterday there were still people in her extortionately large house, yesterday she had the makings of a family. Today was a different story.</p><p>The brunette almost skipped breakfast, not wanting the reminder she was alone. But her stomach wanted otherwise, and the day she stopped listening to her stomach was the day she also gave away everything she owned.</p><p>Not long after getting ready for the day ahead of her she was in her garage choosing what car she should bring to school. She didn't like the thought of taking one of her more expensive cars, one parading her money around wasn't really her thing she preferred classically putting it on display if necessary. So she settled for the same 4-by-4 she drove yesterday. Coming to school in a different car each day seems like a great idea at the time until you anger someone and they Key your cars.</p><p>She grabbed the appropriate keys and threw her stuff on the passenger seat, texting everyone again to see if they wanted the same coffee orders as yesterday. Everyone replied ether with a simple yes or a change on the order. and she hastily set off.</p><p>Unlike yesterday she was only met with the cheerios in the car park, the others not there yet. Izzy handed them their drinks making small talk after the initial bear hug from Brittany. Slowly everyone began to turn up grabbing their drink from Izzy with a hug from the girls or a thinks from the guys, bar Kurt who also gave Izzy an exited hug telling her that they had to start their music assignment tonight or they wouldn't get it done in time.</p><p>As soon as Rachel turned up the three music students fell into chatter about what they could to and what kind of style they would look for. Both Kurt and Rachel wanted to do something that could easily be put into a musical, and Izzy being in the minority in the decision just went along with it.</p><p>Soon the group headed into school as one herd, mingling with each other breaking off when the group passed their locker or homeroom. After a while only Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Izzy were left. The latter nervously looking round to see any signs of the Goons who were yet to make an appearance. Probably with Figgins or out doing gang activities.</p><p>"What you so worried about?" Brittany asked leaning into Izzy's side looking for more physical attention that what she was getting currently, which was an arm around her waist from the brunette.</p><p>"My uncle said that there were gonna be some new kids coming into school. Apparently in some sort of gang or whatever, and that I should look out for them." Izzy played it off, only half lying.</p><p>"How does Blake know?" Santana frowned not liking the sound of yet another group to sectioning off the school. Like there weren't already enough divisions in this school, now they had to add a gang.</p><p>"He. . er well" Izzy really hadn't thought this through. they would be coming in their jackets for sure. The same jacket that she was wearing this morning as her other jacket was on Brittany.</p><p>"Oh my god is your uncle in a gang!?" Quinn raised her voice eyes popping out of her head. "Are YOU in a gang?!" this time she shouted.</p><p>Isabelle shushed the blond looking around to see if anyone had heard. Luckily everyone was too engrossed in their own lives to notice.</p><p>"Okay, so technically. .Yes. But" She carried on quickly so they didn't have time to react. "Not willingly, well, my family are powerful people as you can probably tell from the house that they so willingly abandon." Izzy paused letting them nod in understanding. "So along with the the business side of the family, there if also the other side of the family. And yes some people may describe that as a gang or as my uncle likes to call it, the mafia."</p><p>The three girls in front of her stood if silence mouths open and eyes wide at the new information. They honestly didn't know what to say. Their new friend, in the mafia? That made zero sense, her uncle seemed so nice, she seemed so nice. Not at all how the movies and TV shows depicted gangs and mafia's.</p><p>"But you really can't tell anyone, I shouldn't have told you. But well now you know I guess." Izzy wouldn't make eye contact with any of them, playing with an imaginary loose thread on her jacket.</p><p>"Well shit" Santana breathed out after an extremely uncomfortable silence. "The mafia is coming to Lima. Finally something interesting happening." She chuckled not knowing what else to say.</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else the bell fro homeroom rang and Brittany was dragging Izzy towards their class. The two cheerios left at their lockers gave a small wave to their friends as they called their goodbyes whilst almost running.</p><p>"Britt whats the rush?" Izzy asked having to jog to keep up with the blond.</p><p>"I want to get good seats. The few people that do bother showing up usually sit at the back." Brittany explained coming up to their door.</p><p>The two burst through the door startling the few people in there. The same group of emo kids that were there yesterday looked up to who was interrupting their conversation, only to be met with a smile from Brittany and a nod from Izzy. They nodded back knowing better than to be rude to Brittany.</p><p>That's one thing about this school that Isabelle liked, the unspoken rule that no one upset Brittany. Even the cheerios and jocks stuck to it. Except Jess, but she will be dealt with when necessary. The blond didn't like violence and Izzy wasn't prepared to upset her by using violence unless unavoidable.</p><p>That being said Brittany did like the violence Izzy displayed yesterday lunch. So the brunette assumed she didn't like being part of the reason for the violence.</p><p>The teacher yet again didn't show up and Isabelle and Brittany were once again left to talk and mess about since the two had finished their homework last night. The Brittany's pleasure Puck had decided to skip homeroom. Probably nursing a killer hangover, she thought.</p><p>20 minuets in and Brittany was telling her friend about how her cat was also in gang and that they might know each other. Izzy went along with it saying that she hadn't seen Lord Tubbington yet but would keep an eye out. But also not to mention to the other gang members as LT may be in a rival gang and that wouldn't be good.</p><p>Once Britt had decided the best course of action was to just not bring her cat up to the new kids they heard a voice coming from the door and looked up, curious as to who also decided to come to this pointless class.</p><p>"I'm in the right place right?" the Boy in a leather jacket asked giving his timetable to a kid near the front, they nodded, and the boy turned to the door to talk to some other people just outside of Izzy's line of sight. "This is us you go find your rooms and text us when your in. We'll see you after." With that two more people walked in in similar leather jackets, a girl and a boy.</p><p>The boy who had talked first had long black slicked back hair, he was tall and obviously went to the gym. His heavy New York accent was even noticeable to the British girl and his olive tanned skin glowed, showing he obviously took care of himself.</p><p>The other boy was a similar height and build, both taller than Izzy, with soft dark brown hair. His jacket was slightly over sized with a dark denim jacket underneath it as well (not smart since it was still pretty hot outside this time of year). He wore loose black jeans with suspenders hanging from the sides and old black ankle boots.</p><p>The girl with them went for a different style with tight ripped jeans hugging her curves perfectly, a red flannel shirt was tied around her waste and a loose black crop top that stopped just below her ribs. Her jacket was smaller more fitting than the other two and buckles and leather straps hanging off everywhere. She was just smaller than Izzy, with long brown hair that blended into blond at the bottom.</p><p>She was attractive in every sense but Izzy also knew her uncle was definitely the one to pick the group. He had to have chosen her for a reason, the boys she got, they were sent to school to 'protect' her so having tall strong men would help in most scenarios. But the girl unless some kind of mastermind or trained killer, which she doubted since she was in a gang that preferred using power then skill, didn't seem too useful except adding numbers. Or knowing her uncle he was trying to set them up.</p><p>Brittany looked at the new comers in understanding and offered them a smile, even if they were in a gang they were in Izzy's gang so she would be nice. Its always good to make new friends. they awkwardly smiled back before looking next to her, recognising not only the jacket but the girl. Brittany turned her head at the sight of her friend banging her head on the table muttering to herself.</p><p>"Izzy you might want to stop doing that, your friends are looking at you worried" Brittany whispered in the brunettes ear giggling.</p><p>"Their not my friends Britt, I don't even know them. They just happen to be in the same gang my family run." Izzy said sighing lifting her head off the table to see the group making their way over.</p><p>"Well its even more important. You gotta make a good first impression." Brittany always the genius was right.</p><p>These people were likely to become her go-to's in the future if this year turned out well. And if she had learnt anything from watching her family it was always have people you trust and have known for a while by your side. what better time to meet our inner circle than high school.</p><p>"Okay fine just promise you wont leave me alone with them" Izzy rushed out as they got ever closer.</p><p>Brittany smiled and nodded as the group of three all sat down in the chairs in front of the two, turning them around to face their new leader. There was a silence as Isabelle had no idea what to say and the three expected her to talk first. That didn't happen. Thankfully Brittany realised her friend wasn't going to talk first and nether was the group of teens in front of her.</p><p>Looking between the both sides the blond smiled her signature smile extending a hand. "Hi I'm Brittany.S. Pierce, Izzy's best friend." She finished with a beam waiting until someone introduced themselves.</p><p>the girl was the first to move after a few seconds. "Reilly, nice to meet you" The girl smiled reaching out to take Britts hand. She was more polite than she looked, probably new to the gang, Izzy determined.</p><p>She tuned to Izzy seeing her reaction, this was the time to act like a leader Jarr you can do this, Izzy thought internally screaming at the thought of the whole situation.</p><p>"Rider" The black hared taller boy nodded taking Brittany's still out reached hand. "This here is Dakota" He said pointing to the brown haired boy to his right.</p><p>Once Brittany had happily greeted the three of them, deciding she liked the girl the best - she was the nicest - the gang members looked to Izzy to see what she would say. Damn this was a lot of pressure she did not sign up for.</p><p>"So how many?" She asked leaning back in her char as if to show this was all the norm for her.</p><p>"Huh?" Rider said coping her position.</p><p>"People joined the school?" She explained all the while trying to find the dynamic to the group. She knew she fit at the top and they knew that, just were did everyone else fit. "You were talking to the others before you came in, so how many did my family send" She got slightly annoyed at the time it was taking them to answer. It was a simple question.</p><p>"Oh er 7 of us all together. 8 if you include you" Rider answered finally, looking slightly awkward now at the annoyed look on his new bosses face.</p><p>"Okay, I can work with that." Izzy mused more to herself, "How long you been associated with the Jarr family" She didn't like calling it an outright gang or mafia in front of this many people.</p><p>It was Reilly's turn to talk now apparently when she leaned forward leaning her elbows on her knees. "I joined least year these two joined a couple months before me. All of us are pretty new to the whole thing, except Skyler she's been in it ages, you might know her, she's English too."</p><p>The girl had an american accent, which wasn't surprising, in fact the surprising thing was that there was someone from England with her as well. Skyler did ring a bell, but there are probable tonnes of 'Skyler's' from England and the chance that she knew this one was pretty slim.</p><p>"Maybe, I cant remember though." Izzy smiled. They seemed like decent people. "You don't talk much do you" She looked at Dakota who still hadn't talked since he had come into the room.</p><p>"I can talk more if you want." She shrugged his shoulders looking kinda shy. Her uncle had sent her a bunch of newbies to train. This wasn't to protect her, it was to test her. See if she could lead a bunch of misfits to become something.</p><p>"Sorry about him, he was raised in a only speak when spoken too kinda family" Rider turned to Izzy to defend his friend.</p><p>"Oh like Quinn" Brittany chimed in happy she could add some insight to the conversation. For the most part she had sat back, seeing how Izzy's whole demeanour changed from a care free teenager to a closed off leader. she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. "Until Quinn, got out she was this whole other person." Brittany turned into Izzy explaining her situation.</p><p>"Okay well, he can talk as much or as little as he wants. no one here is gonna stop you." Izzy looked to Dakota who smiled and nodded, before smiling back at Brittany who had a huge beam across her face.</p><p>Isabelle notably relaxed as Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled it across herself, getting comfy under the protection and affection of her friend. The blond had realised that not all Izzy's attention would be on her so decided that she would satisfy herself with just her physical affection.</p><p>"I have a couple rules though." Izzy looked at the three who nodded eager to know the boundary's. "number 1, if i tell you something its in confidence, that means you don't tell anyone, not even if they ask, soon i'm gonna be in charge and I need people around me who I can trust. Got that?" She paused to see them nodding. "Good. Number 2, no knives or weapons like that in school, outside i don't care as much just don't get caught."</p><p>"Wait but what if" Rider tried to interrupt.</p><p>"No, school will kick you out if they find any and that just not gonna stand. Understood." This time the nods were less eager. "Okay, 3 you respect me and my friends privacy, your allowed in my house whenever you want, I'm sure you've been showed it. But unless were hanging out or your talking with us, I don't want you hanging around like you've got nothing better to do other than shadow me. Go live have fun."</p><p>The three looked surprised by this, they had been told they were there to protect her, but she was treating it like they had been sent to be just with her. Obviously they didn't mind and the fact that they could go to her house like it was there's was pretty awesome. The nodded smiling again, including Dakota.</p><p>"So, keep your secrets, no knives in school and don't shadow you. Seems simple enough." Rider laughed with the rest, Izzy and Brittany included.</p><p>"Yeah you'd be surprised how easily people fail at those rules." Izzy smiled, this didn't seem as bad as she thought. They were knew, eager to be moulded.</p><p>"Okay, now that's out the way do you have any pets?" Brittany couldn't help herself trying to get to know these new people who had come in practically giving Izzy the title of leader.</p><p>"No, its kinda hard to keep them when you move around so much. Do you?" Reilly looked at Brittany expectantly.</p><p>"Yes I have a cat Lord Tubbington" The blond beamed, jumping slightly in her chair at the topic change. Izzy tightened her grip on her friend bringing her closer into her smiling.</p><p>"That's an awesome name for a cat" Rider laughed.</p><p>Soon the group were in an easy conversation laughing and getting to know each other. Isabelle classed this meeting as a success hoping the next would go the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meet The Gang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homeroom ends and soon enough so does the first two periods, there is a break from classes where Izzy had planned to meet the rest of the people who are meant to 'protect' her. She hadn't seen most of her friends for most of the day, only passing some glee members she hadn't really talked to in the hall with polite nods.</p><p>Brittany had been with her for first period but they were then all split up for the second and had arranged to meet at her locker where she currently was. This was also the place she had told Reilly to bring the rest of the group.</p><p>Isabelle refused to call them a gang because it just felt so stupid to her to call the newbies that, they were more like her newest family. She knew her uncle had chosen them for a reason and it was not to protect her. All good leaders need a trusting and loyal base to lean on and the quicker she made that the better.</p><p>Izzy's thoughts were interrupted by long arms wrapping around her. She turned around in them to face Brittany smiling. "Hey" The brunette laughed at the pure joy on the blonds face.</p><p>"I missed you, but I saw some other members of the gang and apparently there's two in S and Q's homeroom too." Brittany beamed gesturing to their two other friends behind her as she let go.</p><p>"Yeah though they didn't talk much, looked real moody too" Santana came up to form a circle with Quinn not far behind. "Said something about a new boss. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" She looked as though she was only half joking with the accusation.</p><p>"Ah Santana ever heard the expression, 'snitches get stitches'." Izzy laughed seeing the smirk come off her friends face.</p><p>Before anyone else could talk they were all interrupted by a bang from a distant locker, but close enough to make their lockers shake followed by silence from the whole student body. No one moved for a second from pure shock and then the crowd began to part in front of them.</p><p>"what the fuck was that?" Santana almost shouted, finding it not acceptable that she didn't already know the gossip.</p><p>"I don't know but it looks like where about to find out." Quinn shrugged nodding over to the ever parting crowd that looked at it it was heading their way.</p><p>The four watched for a while, waiting for the information to come, and luckily they didn't have to wait that long. Out of the clearing they could see an angry boy nether of them had seen before, he was clearly in the gang. If you couldn't tell from the jacket or the neck tattoo then you could tell by the rest of the gang members looking ether angry or scared.</p><p>Izzy straitened up, ready for whatever this kid thought he could pull on her, and moved herself in front of the three Cheerios protecting them from whatever. The angry boy in the front came to a stop in front of her, panting as if he had just ran a marathon.</p><p>Brittany pulled herself tightly into the side of Santana, while the raven haired girl held her, not sure of what was going on. Quinn shuffled over to Izzy gently placing herself so she could hold onto the brunettes arm closely for her own comfort. Isabelle didn't shrug her off, quite the opposite as she not only puffed her chest out in pride but wrapped her arm around the blonds waist.</p><p>"And you are?" Izzy asked calmly not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone.</p><p>"Are you crazy?" Was all she got in return, a few gang members nudged him trying to get him to stop.</p><p>"I'll take it that's not your name but a question of my sanity. So ima just call you neck tat for now." Izzy chuckled to herself scaring the other Cheerios. This guy seemed dangerous and she was insulting him.</p><p>"No knives really, how are we supposed to protect you if" He began but was soon cut off by his boss.</p><p>"So I assume Reilly, Dakota or Rider told you the rules." Izzy mused not liking the question of authority already being thrown her way. "Okay so you think that you have the right to question my sanity. The guy who got an eagle tattooed onto the front his neck. Okay sure" Izzy finished trying to keep her anger down with a joke of sorts.</p><p>Santana smirked at her friends comment, she may not know whats fully going on but she does know this is pretty funny. Eagle tattoo glared at Izzy and then Santana for a few seconds, he had hoped it would scare her into submission but all it did was gift his a harder glare back.</p><p>"What you looking at bitch?" He snapped at Santana, but before the Latina could retort back the boy was being shoved into the an empty classroom by his new boss.</p><p>Not only did the gang follow but so did the three Cheerios, locking the door behind them on Isabelle request. Quinn was the last one in and so was the one to lock the door, she turned around to the sight of Izzy - her friend - holding the boy with the eagle tattoo to the wall by his throat. Somehow at this point in time Quinn was very turned on, but now was not the time to be delving into that.</p><p>"So let me get this straight, Just so I got all the details right." Izzy bared her teeth (similar to an animal) to the now terrified boy. "You heard my rules. which if you ask me were very generous, decided to question not only my authority but my sanity. And then." She paused calming her voice to a low monotone way of speaking. "Then thought it would be a good idea to insult one of my friends. Is that everything." She didn't ask but stated.</p><p>Eagle tattoo was now ever so slightly hyperventilating under the arm on his neck getting tighter and tighter against the wall. His face was getting more blue as time went on when he didn't answer or say anything.</p><p>"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. I'm sorry. It wont happen again I swear." He coughed out between limited breaths of air.</p><p>Izzy had fully lost it the second he had called Santana a bitch. She was no longer in control, anything was possible now and she was determined to make him an example. The more colour running from his face, the more he struggled to breath the more it fuelled her anger.</p><p>"Your right. It wont." She leaned further in.</p><p>"Stop your going to kill him" Brittany spoke up first placing a rushed hand on Izzy's shoulder attempting to pull the girl off Eagle tattoo. Though she didn't need to pull hard, her voice alone had calmed Izzy down enough to think about what she was doing.</p><p>The brunette pulled herself fully off of the boy and backed away letting him catch his breath. A few seconds or maybe minuets, no one was sure, went by and eventually the boy came up to his full height. Brittany hadn't taken her hand away from her friends shoulder but Izzy couldn't her look in the eye.</p><p>"Apologies" Escaped Isabelle as she looked Eagle Tattoo in the eye instead.</p><p>He looked at her back. "I'm sorry, I really I am I didn't mean to" </p><p>"Nope. Not to me." She stopped him. "To her" She gestured to Santana who had taken a backseat in all of this, in the back of the classroom.</p><p>He looked to his boss for a moment before looking straight to the Latina. "I'm sorry" He said quickly looking back to Izzy.</p><p>Izzy glanced at Santana asking if that was enough, in which she got a shrug of acceptance back. "Okay then, enough said. Don't let it happen again" With that Isabelle waked out the room, followed quickly by Santana, Quinn and Brittany.</p><p>Isabelle didn't stop until she reached the top of the bleachers and sat down. She knew her friends had followed her and she knew she was going to have to answer a lot of questions but she didn't want anyone overhearing. So as far away from anyone else was the best place right now.</p><p>Brittany didn't hesitate to sit right next to Izzy however Santana and Quinn just stood in front of the brunette, power poses and all. Santana coughed getting her friends attention.</p><p>"What do you want to know" Izzy looked up into the girls eyes.</p><p>"How bout we start with why a boy was almost killed for calling me a bitch" Santana accused leaning further into the pose while Quinn nodded along.</p><p>Izzy shrugged. "Anger issued had them since I was Kidd. Also wasn't just cuz he called you a bitch, he also questioned my rules." Izzy defended weakly.</p><p>"Umhm on what I can gather the rule was no knives. I assume that's because you don't want violence, which is kind of hypocritical don't ya think" Santana argued back. Brittany looked up at this point with a confused expression on her face. Santana noticed and softened her gaze towards her. "Rule against violence was enforced using violence" The quickly explained.</p><p>"Look I'm sorry I lost it but it happens, and nothing really happened so." Izzy tried but was interrupted.</p><p>"Okay how about why you even placed these ruled in the first place" Quinn was now the one accusing Izzy of something.</p><p>"Well my uncle sent them for me to lead or something. I guess its practice or something for when I turn 18" Izzy shrugged.</p><p>"Practice? Practice for what? You becoming a gang boss anytime soon?" Quinn was shouting now and Izzy really didn't like it.</p><p>Izzy stood up shouting at the same volume as Quinn, which took everyone by surprise"Practice for when I take over the family company, and with that the gang or mafia or whatever. Look I don't want, to trust me I wish I was doing anything else but I don't get to. That's what my Uncle was telling me last night." As soon as she was done she slumped back down on the bench with Brittany wrapping her arms around yet again.</p><p>"So if you don't want to then why cant you just refuse" Quinn offered lowing her volume too.</p><p>"That's not an option for my family." Izzy answered.</p><p>"Then run away, tell them to shove it" Santana said joining in the scheme.</p><p>"You don't get it, people who run away or argue back, they," she paused not wanting to finish the sentence.</p><p>"They what?" Brittany asked genuinely curious</p><p>"They don't come out the other end alive. Many people have tried, non have succeeded and I would be no exception. I literally have no choice" Isabelle refused to make eye contact with any of them, instead focusing on the imaginary dirt of the top of her converse.</p><p>Everyone stopped at the news. Brittany tightened her hold on the brunette refusing to even think about what her friend had told her. Quinn froze, her face fell and all she could do was stare at her friends, she couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to know you only had one choice or death. Santana exhaled sitting down next the the brunette in defeat, that was one thing she hadn't been expecting.</p><p>"Shit" Santana breathed out.</p><p>"Shit" Quinn nodded.</p><p>"Shit" Izzy gave out a dry chuckle.</p><p>"Shit" Britt joined not wanting to be left out.</p><p>Quinn sat down next the Santana after realising they weren't going to be moving for a while. They all sat there in silence long after the bell for third period rang, non of them knowing what to do next, a huge bomb had been planted and exploded on them.</p><p>They hadn't know Izzy for long but they knew they cared about her and that they wanted her in their life for a long time. She had that effect on people, apparently not her family though or girlfriends, but other people for sure.</p><p>When the bell for forth period came they looked between each other before getting up and walking towards the school again. They all had English again so they would all be together.</p><p>"Oh my god yes we got a supply,"</p><p>"Did you hear we have a supply teacher"</p><p>"We got a supply"</p><p>So yeah chatter was all about the new supply teacher, but what high school student wasn't exited about a supply teacher. Rachel Berry that's who. Even the Unholy trinity plus one found it in themselves to become exited about the supply. It meant they literally had no work to do, not that they had to do any anyway. The student body had convinced most of their teachers to at least pass them, on the grounds of, If you don't you'll have to see us for an extra year.</p><p>As each student walked, in their respected groups, moral was high each person with their own personal buzz. Izzy, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were still a bit early as they got to the class finding the two desks they sat in last time with Isabelle and Brittany in the front two chairs and Santana and Quinn in the back two. Thankfully the class was already full and so no gang members were there to ruin their buzz.</p><p>They still didn't know Eagle tat's real name but had a feeling it would be something stupid. Baring in mind he had almost died an hour ago, the girls had little sympathy for him.</p><p>During the hour they had alone there had been little taking but the talking they did have was Izzy filling them in on everything -and she means everything - that Izzy was going into and had already been through (Well she did leave out a few less pleasant things but she really couldn't be blamed for not telling them that).</p><p>Rachel as always sat in the front of the classroom, however Finn hadn't sat next to her. He had clearly shown that he wanted to, by giving her big puppy dog eye's and even walking up to her only to be sent away with a hanging head of shame. Izzy couldn't help but laugh at this, she didn't usually take joy in others pain, but that boy really did bug her.</p><p>"Hey Rach." The brunette couldn't help but be curious as to the new development.</p><p>"Hello Isabelle" Rachel turned around with her signature fake show smile. " What can I do for you?" </p><p>"Oh god, you can never call me Isabelle again. I hate it. Izzy is fine." Izzy cringed at the use of her full name. No one called her that apart from her distant family members.</p><p>Rachel nodded in understanding. "Okay then Izzy what can I do for you."</p><p>"What's up with you and Green Giant. I thought you two were together?" Izzy looked concerned as if she actually cared, but Rachel or anyone else listening for that matter couldn't help but think that the brunette was carrying on the good name of Santana Lopez with her choice of words.</p><p>"Finn and I are no longer an item. We came across a bump in the hypothetical road of our relationship that we unfortunately couldn't overcome" Rachel frowned in the re-telling of their breakup.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry about that" Izzy frowned. She didn't care about the boy but she knew Rachel cared about him and its gotta hurt. "Do you wanna sit with us?" She asked gesturing to the empty chair near them.</p><p>Rachel lit up for a brief moment at the invitation and how Santana or Quinn hadn't immediately refused to share the same air as her. That was an improvement. "As grateful as I am with your offer Kurt has already freely volunteered to sit next to me this period and all further periods in which I have with him. So I will have to decline."</p><p>Izzy nodded but smiled at hearing she wouldn't be alone for the rest of the day. She did notice how her speech had changed since this morning. So far she had only heard her talk like that while they were in front of other people. When it was just her and Kurt she spoke normally.</p><p>"Okay cool, as long as your not alone" Izzy smiled and turned around getting back to Santana and Quinn's conversation when she saw Kurt enter the room making a b-line for Rachel.</p><p>English was pretty much the same as yesterday. The teacher gave the class a half assed assignment however, Izzy and Quinn joined the rest of the class in not even attempting to do the work, so did Rachel and Kurt who were eagerly talking among themselves with Mercedes, Tina and Mike joining in as well.</p><p>Not many important things were said though every now and then one of the Unholy Trinity would get another question for the Brunette and would speak in hushed voices until it had been answered. That's how the hour went by until the end as they all exited the class in a rush to the cafeteria for lunch. This is when things got interesting.</p><p>All four of the Unholy Trinity plus one sat on a table ready for the rest of the gang to join, however this time it wouldn't be a gang of Cheerios and Football players, no. It would be an actual gang.</p><p>Brittany had been happy in her - yes hers now apparently - Letterman jacket, but ever since she saw the leather jacket she had been jealous and wanted one. Specifically the one on Izzy's back. She knew she couldn't have it, not while she had the girls other jacket on at the time, and especially because of the meaning of the jacket. But it didn't stop her from eyeing it every now and then to make sure it wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>One by one the rest of the gang sat down still cautious of their new boss from this mornings events. although the three that had met her before were less nervous and had volunteered to sit closest to her and talk. Well Rider and Reilly had, Dakota just kind of shrugged.</p><p>This is what Santana and lets be honest her other two friends had been looking forward to. Boss Izzy. Not this morning angry killy Izzy, but proper Boss in business Izzy.</p><p>"Okay so it's pretty safe to say we got off on the wrong foot." The brunette eyed Eagle tat carefully, at least the boy had the decency to look away slightly. "But your gonna be sticking around for a while, as are these three" Gesturing to the Unholy trinity. "So we all need to get along." Izzy finished in a tone that meant no arguments.</p><p>The crowd around her all nodded, eager to go along with whatever she was saying.</p><p>"Good. So were all gonna introduce ourselves and say something about us. I'll go first" Izzy was extremely aware of the stupidity that was about to happen, but she was doing this for a few reasons. One because she wanted to know her people, and names could help. Two she wanted to see how far she could push them after this morning. She wanted to see their braking point. "Okay my name is Izzy, I'm originally from England and when I turn 18 I'm going to be one of the most powerful people in the world."</p><p>Brittany jumped in ready for her introduction. "Okay, hi everyone I'm Brittany but you can call me Britt or B or whatever, I'm from Lima Ohio and I love to dance." She giggled in excitement as everyone said their 'hi's' to her. And Izzy swung her arm over so it was placed protectively around the back of her chair.</p><p>Everyone went around the table introducing themselves to everyone, Izzy had to stifle a laugh when it turned out Eagle tat's real name was 'John'. There was Reilly, Rider and Dakota who she already knew, turns out the other English girl was called Skyler, famous john, and then there was a boy named Oakley who told everyone to call him Oak and a girl called Ashley.</p><p>Oak, and Ash seemed decent enough and everyone had the same kind of style (Santana had made an off hand comment that they kinda looked like the extras for the Serpent gang on Riverdale. That gain a few giggles from her friends).</p><p>"Okay so we all know the rules. You break them and you'll know just how easy John over her got it this morning." She didn't ask if everyone got it she expected them to instantly but she did glance at John for a brief second, he was trying to keep a stubborn face to the other members but she could see the bruise already formed on his neck from her arm.</p><p>After the threat just thrown out, there was a slightly awkward silence before Brittany said some random thing about one of the persons interests that set the table off in conversation. No one noticed the stares they were too busy, surprisingly, having fun. Non of the gang members had expected their new boss to be so chill after this morning, but were pleasantly surprised when it happened. And the Cheerios had expected Izzy to still talk about the event or even maybe apologise non of which happened but they understood. She had to be Boss Izzy in front of them, or they wouldn't respect her and they wouldn't grow. It had all been explained.</p><p>The whole table was engrossed in conversation when the Cheerios and football players strode up to them. No one noticed until Jess cleared her throat expectantly. The new group all looked up in sink wondering why they had been interrupted by a group of prepy high school kids.</p><p>Jess ignored them and looked directly at the Unholy trinity. "And what are you doing with these looser's?" She asked in her best impression of Quinn's HBIC voice -which really wasn't that good. </p><p>A couple members of Izzy's entourage went to stand up to them but were quickly put down by Izzy's glare. She knew Quinn and Santana had this one, now was just time to sit back relax and enjoy the show.</p><p>"Sorry what was that Jess? Did you just question me?" Quinn raised her signature eyebrow sitting straighter in her seat. "Have you not forgotten yesterday's little punishment?" Quin referred to when she finally found out what had happened at lunch and had made Jess run suicides for the duration of practice both last night and this morning.</p><p>"No, I just, well why aren't you sitting with us at our table. Your the head cheerio you should be sitting with us at all possible chances." Jess faltered a bit not wanting any more punishment then what she's already getting</p><p>Santana looked at the slightly cowering group behind her. "Do you all agree with Jess?" She asked seeing if anyone else had the stupidity to question their leader.</p><p>They all shook their heads quickly, fear so obvious that it brought quiet laughs from the gang on the table.</p><p>"We just wanted to spend time with you guys, but if you want to sit with these guys that's cool too." Alice was the next to speak. Out of the rest of the Cheerios, excluding the Unholy Trinity, Izzy liked her the most. She was the most grounded and kind out of them all.</p><p>"Is that so?" Quinn asked looking at the rest of the group too.</p><p>They all nodded their head apart from Jess who stood her ground not understanding when to give up. "Look Quinn, Santana and Brittany are fine. They can hang around with whoever they want and their reputation will not change, hell Santana could decide she wanted to date Man Hands and she would be perfectly fine. But Jarr has another thing coming if she thinks she's invincible." Izzy would class this as her second mistake.</p><p>At the threat of their leader the whole table stood up, forming a triangle formation behind Izzy who had stood as well. Santana, Brittany and Quinn stood shortly after rounding up on Jess.</p><p>"Did you just threaten our friend?" Brittany asked with an unusual amount of malice in her voice that no one had expected.</p><p>Jess was not prepared for this, even the people behind her had moved away to the other side. "Look, its just she's not been here as long, even though she joined the football team doesn't mean the school or I will accept her as the next queen bee." Jess was backing up now trying to avoid the ever coming Unholy trinity.</p><p>"Umhm ya see that sounds awfully like the beginning of a threat." Santana said liking the fear she could see in the other girls eyes.</p><p>"Santana, Quinn, Brittany." Izzy spoke calmly walking up to them with her followers not far behind. "I can handle this" Her words were soft.</p><p>Allowing her hand to gravitate to Quinn's and Santana's shoulders gently pulling them back. As soon as they gave in the brunette placed both hands on Brittany's hips squeezing them gently to get her attention.</p><p>Brittany turned quickly with pleading eye's, begging her to let her take this one. Izzy clapped back with even bigger puppy dog eye's, while they had a silent argument in who would take care of this predicament the group around them increased adding along the Glee club and the rest of the football team - excluding Finn who was no where to be seen.</p><p>Isabelle finally won the battle and Brittany backed down walking to take her spot directly next to Izzy, but not before the brunette whispered in her ear that she promised to let her have some of the fun after she was done. Brittany wasn't exactly sure what that mean but she liked the way it sounded.</p><p>"So Jess this is twice in a row you've annoyed me. First yesterday lunch and now. I don't really like being annoyed, and you see I have a small problem. You insulted my people, it may have been an extremely week insult but you meant it to hurt and that wont stand." Izzy calmly stepped forward and dug her hands in her pockets allowing the girl to have a false sense of safety for the time being.</p><p>Jess scoffed at Izzy's words. "Who do you think you are. You cant talk to me like that, you may be friends with the popular people but your still the kid who lost in on a teacher and some how managed to live after insulting Santana on her first day. Your nothing really." She stepped into Isabelle's personal space making the jacketed teenagers on edge, one wrong move and she was dead.</p><p>Izzy sighed, "right yeah, honey that's not what me loosing it looks like." She smiled at the girl taken aback. "If i had lost it, there would have been a very different outcome involving an ambulance at best, and a body bag at worst. What you saw that day was just me letting off a little steam." She explained trying to get it through the girls head that she wasn't going to win this one.</p><p>Jess laughed in her face "Yeah right, you don't have it in you" She squared up to the brunette believing she had the upper ground by calling her bluff.</p><p>"You wanna bet. Okay look at Johnny over here" She pointed at John who stood forward now proudly showing his black bruise. "That's from this morning when he questioned me. The only reason I stopped there is because Brittany didn't want to see a guy being murdered today. But I'm pretty sure she wouldn't stop me if it was you, judging by the look in her eye's" The people who were there that morning just nodded, and the people who had just got there looked between John and Izzy in complete shock. Including Jess.</p><p>"Your a psychopath" Jess backed away cowering a bit at the look in Izzy's eye.</p><p>The brunette tilted her head to the side pouting. "Never call a psychopath a psychopath, it makes them upset." Jess nodded still backing away but Isabelle kept edging closer letting the evil look in her eye's come to the surface.</p><p>"What do you want?" Jess begged now trying to barter for her life.</p><p>"For you to apologies. To Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, everyone in one of those leather jackets who you so carelessly called looser's, and what the hell, me too." Izzy listed everyone she could think of who had been insulted in this encounter. "Individually"</p><p>Jess looked bewildered for a minuet at the request. "What that's it?" She had expected something more grand to save her life.</p><p>"Yeah, well if they all accept your apology." Izzy shrugged. "If not were gonna have to come to some arrangement. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."</p><p>Jess huffed and started making her was around the group giving her apology after apology to each person. When she got to Rachel both looked confused but Jess went through with it.</p><p>"Wait but for what?" Rachel looked to Izzy with a confused and concerned look on her face.</p><p>"She called you Man Hands. I don't like it when people insult you so they have to apologies" Izzy explained seeing the grateful yet shocked look of her fellow brunettes face.</p><p>"Oh. erm okay." She looked back to Jess. "You are forgiven" she rushed out getting a 'yeah' in return. She hadn't expected to ever hear the words 'sorry' escape any Cheerios mouth. The fact that the words where directed at her were even more dazing.</p><p>She finished quickly and everyone accepted her apology most with a bright smirk on their face at the power literally being stripped away from her with each word. She looked back towards Izzy for her last apology that was accepted happily.</p><p>"Happy?" She asked as if all life had been taken out of her.</p><p>"Extremely" Izzy smirked walking out of the cafeteria with not only the Unholy Trinity following closely behind but a whole crowd of gang members, Glee members, Cheerios and football players. All of them raving about how awesome that was, how amazingly hot she was and a bunch of other positives.</p><p>The bell for their next class rang but luckily most of them had a free but they dispersed into their own groups. Before Izzy could go anywhere her name was being shouted from down the hall, she turned around to see Rachel hurrying towards her.</p><p>"Hey" Izzy smiled fumbling with her backpack straps to distract herself from feeling like she'd done something wrong.</p><p>"Hey. I just wanted to say thank you" Rachel looked down smiling slightly. "Not many people would do that for me. In fact your the first." Her smile faltered at the confession and Isabelle hated it.</p><p>"Well I don't like it when my friends get insulted or hurt, so." Izzy kept her smile. "And you don't deserve the shit they give you so someone had to pull them up on it."</p><p>"Were friends?" Rachel looked up hopefully at the news.</p><p>"Rachel I took you to bed and read you a bedtime story while you tried to cop a feel. If we weren't friends I'd be deeply offended" Izzy laughed as the adorable smile turned into a horrified look at the new piece of information. "Really drunk you does not take 'no' for an answer"</p><p>"Nether does sober me. We just tend to be asking. . .Or doing, very different things." Rachel mumbled not liking the fact that she doesn't remember any of this. "But erm still. Thank you for everything" She finished wanting this to be over quickly at the new evidence shown.</p><p>"Literally anytime Rach" Izzy beamed before turning round to see her three other friends finished with their lockers. "I'll see you tonight yeah?" She finished closing her locker and looking back to Rachel.</p><p>"Yeah I'll bring Kurt. See you around 5:00?" Rachel started to walk off.</p><p>"Sounds good" With that they both walked in opposite directions. Rachel to the choir room and Izzy towards the three girls waiting for her so they could get ice-cream to cheer everyone up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got one more chapter after this complete, If you have any suggestions oh how you want the story to go after this it would be appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Second Bedroom Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ice-cream was fun and the rest of the day went smoothly, Glee had just finished and they were all heading out. Luckily football and Cheerios didn't have practice on a Wednesday and so they were all able to go home early. . . .Well earlier than usual.</p><p>Santana, Quinn and Brittany had all decided to head to their own homes for a while and then come to Izzy's. They had been told that Kurt and Rachel were coming over and thought it best to come and just hang out by the pool until they had done whatever they needed to do.</p><p>They were all heading out chatting when they got interrupted.</p><p>"Hey Izzy, wait up I gotta ask you something." A voice from behind them shouted.</p><p>All three turned around to see a member of the gang running up to them.</p><p>"Skyler whats up." Izzy smiled. She liked this girl, she was sweet -definitely not what you would expect from a gang but she didn't have time to question it at any point- all their encounters had been pretty eventful.</p><p>"Hi, a couple of us were just wondering, since y'know your on the football team and in the Glee club, if we were aloud to join clubs like the Cheerios or try out for the football team to. Oh and Reilly wanted to know if she could also join the Glee club." Skyler fumbled out, still slightly nervous of her Boss from this morning.</p><p>"Yeah of course you can, though I don't know why you'd want to join the Cheerios but its your funeral." Izzy chuckled. "Oh and before you ask, because Sue will tell you not to ware the jackets with the uniform, you don't have to ware them in school, or out really. Only on jobs or with other members."</p><p>Skyler looked confused, "But we were told to always wear them."</p><p>"Maybe but I'm now telling you, you don't have to. If anyone try's to give you shit for it just send them to me."</p><p>"Oh." Skyler half smiled half smirked at the new information. "Oh and can I ask you a favour?"</p><p>"Shoot"</p><p>"Can you call me Sky, I hate my full name and everyone calls me Sky anyway so."</p><p>"Yeah for sure. I get it I hate my name too." Izzy laughed. "Is that everything?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Cool, I might see you tonight then if you decide to come over. I cant imagine you have any family here right now do you?" Izzy smiled.</p><p>"Er no their all back in England. Wait you were serious about the whole 'you can come round whenever you want' thing?" She asked looking more surprised than she had when she was told she could take off her jacket. "I thought that."</p><p>"You forget my family is also back in England" Izzy chuckled. With that she turned around and headed for her car with the three other girls doing the same. "I'll see you guys tonight, what time you coming?" She asked the Cheerios.</p><p>"We were thinking around 5:30, that gives you and m- Rachel and Kurt, enough time to get set up. We'll be in the pool most of the time out of your way." Santana answered fro all of them. as they parted, not before Brittany gave them all hugs, including Sky.</p><p>Izzy was just wandering around her house looking to see if she could find any secrete passageways. So far there was no luck, she was determined though. The brunette had music coming through her headphone so she almost didn't hear the doorbell going off, indicating new people.</p><p>She had told Quin, Brittany and Santana to just walk in form now on because getting the door was too much hassle, and the newbies were still probably anxious about coming in from this morning, so it had to be Rachel and Kurt. Or a murder, she still hadn't ruled that possibility out completely. She looked at the time on her phone -because who needs a watch when you have your phone at hand 24/7. 5:00 on the dot.</p><p>She did a quick jog to the front door and opened it carefully, peeping her head out to see Rachel and Kurt looking straight at her. Once seeing it was just them she flung the door open wider granting them access.</p><p>"Welcome to my humble abode." Izzy grinned as they walked in. "Can I get you anything? Water, pop, vodka?" She chuckled watching their faces.</p><p>"Two things" Kurt interjected.</p><p>"Go ahead." The British girl allowed him to continue.</p><p>"One, I don't think we have recovered from your party enough to even talk about alcohol without throwing up." Kurt said, ignoring the playful eye role from Izzy. "Two, what the hell is pop?"</p><p>"Y'know" Izzy defended going about two octaves higher than normal. They both shook their head. "Oh my god, coke, lemonade, sprite. Oh sorry one second." She paused. "Soda" She said in her american accent. "Better."</p><p>"What kind of lunatic calls soda, 'pop'?" Kurt laughed walking further into the kitchen where the drinks were.</p><p>"Oh I don't know, the whole of the United Kingdom?" Izzy defended heading to the fridge. "So do you want anything or not?"</p><p>"I'll have a water." Kurt answered swinging on on of the bar stools.</p><p>"Same for me please." Rachel smiled politely sitting next to Kurt.</p><p>Izzy got three waters out of the fridge and handed one to each. They chatted for a bit about school and some gossip from Kurt that they might have missed. Although they must have gotten carried away, because before they knew it the front door was being opened and closed, and three voices were added to the home.</p><p>Kurt and Rachel looked to Izzy in a panic and got more confused what the owner of the home just looked as calm as before. Did she not care that three strangers who were yet to announce themselves had just entered her home, or that they were most likely here to steal from her?</p><p>"Izzy, did you not hear your door open and close?" Rachel asked genuinely worried for the health of her friends ears.</p><p>"Yeah?" The short haired brunette didn't seem confident at all at the inquirers.</p><p>"Well? Do you think your being robbed?" Kurt rushed out in a whisper.</p><p>Before Izzy could answer the three head cheerios were walking into the kitchen, stopping dead in their tracks slightly startled at the presents of the three other people in there. they recovered quickly though heading to the fridge to get out a diet coke, a sprite and a lemon fanta.</p><p>"I thought you guys weren't coming until half passed." Isabelle asked, looking curiously at them. </p><p>"Yeah its half passed now." Quinn laughed. "I thought you'd be in your studio by now."</p><p>"Oh. I guess we just lost track of time." Izzy stood up, followed by Kurt and Rachel. "You still going in the pool?"</p><p>"Yeah we got our bikinis on and everything." Brittany beamed just before Izzy left with the two other music students.</p><p>Rachel and Kurt were slightly in shock that they had been in the same room as the Unholy Trinity without even getting a sneer from Santana. Its like they hadn't even acknowledged how they were in the presents of school considered looser's, they weren't sure why or how it happened but one thing was for sure. They liked it a lot.</p><p>"So they just walk in here whenever they want?" Kurt asked filling the silence as they walked to Izzy's studio room.</p><p>"Yeah well they decided that they were gonna be here a lot and I can't be bothered to keep opening the door so I told them to just come in on their own." The short haired girl shrugged, smiling absentmindedly opening her music room.</p><p>The room was full of different types of instruments from guitars to drums to cellos to the grand piano that she moved into this room after the party. In the far back corner of the room there was another smaller recording room with a glass wall showing a stand and a mic on their own.</p><p>"Wow." Rachel gasped walking further into the room, heading towards each individual instrument touching or playing them as if to check they were real. "Do you play all these." She looked Izzy in awe. Her talent may be her amazing voice that she had honed to perfection over the years, but this girl definitely had amazing musical talent oozing out of her fingers.</p><p>"Er, yeah. I had a lot of free time as a kid and I always loved the idea of just picking up an instrument and start playing a tune so I don't know I started learning." Izzy explained giving a nervous laugh and scratching the back of her ear.</p><p>"Wow, so shall we get started." Kurt clapped his hands sitting one of the spiny chairs and getting his laptop out.</p><p>"Yeah." Izzy agreed copping the boy. "I got bored last night so I started just messing about on my laptop with something. I mean we don't have to use it but you said you wanted to do something that could fit into a musical and I guess this could be like the theme for a villain or something."</p><p>Izzy nervously pressed play on the music she had made last night. She hadn't really spent too long on it had it wasn't polished or anywhere near done, but she thought that since she had stalled with starting it she should at least give them all a starting template that they could use if they wanted. The music had a steady marching beat to it, with cello, violin's, base and piano over it.</p><p>The two divas sat there amazed about the music, something about it just made you image a villain going over an evil speech while their army marched out to do evil things. They didn't know Izzy's musical skill nor did they know until now how promising her musical future could be if she perused this. This had only taken her a night and it was somehow amazing. Obviously there were a few things to be ironed out or added and it needed to be extended but it was more than they could have done in a day.</p><p>It stopped and the two guests were slightly speechless, Izzy took this as a sign they didn't like it and began to back peddle to let them just move on from the work. "Its not that great, and I just, I got bored and kinda felt bad for stalling this until now so thought I'd offer a template we could start on but we definitely don't have to use it."</p><p>"No, that was great. We can definitely use this,it actually helps a lot. We would have been disusing for hours on what we shout star with, so this saves us a lot of arguments and time. Thanks it great." Kurt chuckled.</p><p>"Really?" Izzy asked as her hand made her way to the back of her head and she nervously ran her fingers through her short shaven hair.</p><p>"Yes, its amazing." Rachel beamed, finally taking her eyes off of the laptop that produced such an amazingly evil sound. "Okay now we have the template we can work on the melody and maybe adding a couple more instruments."</p><p>About four hours later, a lot of snack break's and one fight about why the piccolo was not needed in a villain's theme tune, the three music students finally called it a day for their composition. Izzy decided that they would stay for a late dinner since it was already late and didn't want to send them home hungry. The three of them headed out of the studio and into the kitchen.</p><p>"Wanna get take out I still haven't had time to get any real food?" Izzy asked after automatically searching through the empty cupboards.</p><p>"Erm yeah sure pizza sounds good." Kurt smiled.</p><p>"Do you know if they do vegan Pizza?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"I don't know, you'll know more than me. We could probable find a place though." Izzy shrugged before calling out to the house where she knew there were three girls keeping themselves busy around the place. "San, Q, Britt, does pizza sound good to you?" Her voice was surprisingly loud to the two in the kitchen, they would be surprised if the animals outside didn't hear it.</p><p>The three girls entered the kitchen pretty quickly after the mention of food all looking flustered and had slightly messed up hair. They paused at the door to recompose themselves once they saw Rachel and Kurt were still there. Tightening their pony tails and brushing the creases in their now ordinary clothes they walked in and took a seat on the stools by the breakfast bar.</p><p>"Yeah pizzas good, there's vegan friendly place near here so we can order for Rachel too." Brittany beamed spinning around on the stool. </p><p>Santana and Quinn just nodded in agreement not really making eye contact with Rachel or Kurt. The small diva looked up at her name realising Brittany actually knew she was vegan and was prepared to accommodate for her without any prompt.</p><p>"Okay sounds good. What happened you you guys?" Izzy chuckled gesturing to their flustered appearance as they came in. There was a silence and the Unholy Trinity gave each other amused glances. "Okay what did I miss and why did you not wait for me." The brunette pouted leaning her elbows on the counter facing them.</p><p>"We made a pillow fort in the living room with big TV and were watching movies while we waited for you to finish the music thing." Santana shrugged trying to hide the grin begging to show on her face.</p><p>"Wow okay you could have definitely waited for me. It's been ages since I made a pillow fort." Izzy's pout grew. "I think it was back in England with my brother."</p><p>"Yeah well that's you fault, I thought that you already started your music last night." Quinn smirked making sure there wasn't an awkward pause after Izzy mentioned her family.</p><p>She hadn't really talked about them since the first night at the party, there were a few small mentions but she always held a sad longing look in her eye when she realised she had mentioned them. Quinn had noticed pretty quickly and never wanted to push because she knew that would mean that look in eyes would be there for longer. And she hated that look, everyone did.</p><p>"Rome was not built in a night, my friend" Izzy gave the blond a cheeky grin and she went to get her phone to call in the order. </p><p>They all told her their orders while they looked at the vegan options on their website. Once Rachel and Kurt decided to share a vegan pizza, Izzy dialled the number into her phone saving it for future purposes. While it rang and the others delved into general conversation, Rachel and Kurt keeping to themselves and Santana, Quinn and Brittany doing the same, there was a knock at the door before the door bell went off. Izzy looked at the five teenagers expectantly before shaking her muttering something about doing everything, gaining a few small giggles. </p><p>She opened the door while the phone was still ringing, they must be busy tonight, she thought. She hadn't had time to worry about if it was a murder on the other side of the door so swung the over sized door back to face the huddle of teenagers standing hopefully at her door.</p><p>It took a moment to fully recognise them as the group sent to 'protect' her, but once she did she would have been less surprised if it had been a murder. Its not like she wasn't serious about them coming over whenever they wanted, she was. She just didn't expect them to all come over at once on the first night. </p><p>"Hi, is it alright we came, Sky said that you were serious about us coming over and well," Reilly spoke up first, looking nervous as she saw the shocked look on their bosses face.</p><p>"Er, yeah no, come in." Izzy stepped out of the way of her door letting the huddle of teenagers in. "Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt are in the kitchen, which is just down the hall to the left." She guided them following behind as they made their way, not noticing the phone had been answered.</p><p>The five teenagers in the kitchen were all very surprised at the new arrival. Rachel and Kurt the most shocked, not even trying to hide it with their mouths agape and eyes bulging out of their head. </p><p>"Were gonna need more Pizza" Santana said standing up out of the way of the group so some of them could sit down. </p><p>"Oh shit the pizza." Izzy panicked realising they had picked up. "Yes hi, sorry, can I place an order."</p><p>She ordered 4 more pizzas for everyone to share while the three cheer leaders, showed everyone into one of the non messed up living rooms once they decided on watching a movie. Izzy entered to the sight of two groups forming; Sky,Rider, John (AKA Eagle Tat as Izzy had christened him) and Oak were all talking in a group with Santana, Quinn and Brittany about Cheerios and football and how to get on the teams. Reilly, Dakota and Ashley where talking with Rachel and Kurt about Glee and auditions. </p><p>Izzy was both surprised and happy to see that it was the most she had seen Dakota talk since she met him, he seemed really passionate about singing. Odd for someone so dedicated to a gang but not a first for Izzy. </p><p>When Brittany noticed the brunette had walked in she jumped up lunging herself into a bare hug, holding Izzy tight for longer than usual. Isabelle instantly wrapped her arms around the blond, instinctively pulling her closer. The others in the room all except Santana and Quinn, looked to the two hugging with curious eyes.</p><p>Brittany pulled away from the hug with a beam whispering, "I like these new people" and hugging her again said, "Thank you for not killing John, he's nice now."</p><p>Izzy chuckled into the blonds neck. "No problem Britt, I like these new people too." She whispered into the dancers ear so only she could hear.</p><p>Once Brittany had decided the she had had enough of hugging for now -which took a while- She took the brunettes hand and led her to the sofa she was sat on before and placed her next to her. Izzy on instinct swung her arm round the back of the sofa landing on Brittany's shoulders as the blond leaned further into the soon to be mafia leader.</p><p>The room once again fell into conversation after the scene had played out and they deemed it necessary to change  their attention to something other than the two very affectionate girls.</p><p>"So what's it with them two," Reilly asked Rachel and Kurt in a hushed voice as all their heads huddled together to gossip. "Are they together or something, they seem pretty close."</p><p>"I honestly have no idea." Kurt looked at the blond and brunette in curious confusion. </p><p>They were having their own conversation by themselves away from the group talking about school and sports teams, nether of them really found it that interesting and found that talking about their own imaginary world and Izzy's birthday party was more entertaining.</p><p>"Brittany is very affectionate with everyone, but she does ware Izzy's Letterman." Kurt carried on trying to figure it out for himself. "But I haven't know Izzy long enough to say that that means anything, she could just want to make her friend happy and warm." </p><p>"Yeah, but at the party they were drunk but no one saw them make out or anything so if they were together it would have had to happen after." Rachel added glancing at the two they were talking about every now and them. </p><p>"What party?" Ash asked looking confused. </p><p>"The first day of school, Izzy threw a party in her house and everyone got drunk, especially Rachel." Kurt answered laughing. "She passed out in one of the spare bedrooms. Izzy told me she had to put her to bed after some kind of bathroom incident."</p><p>"That's not true." Rachel defended. "I went to look for the bathroom but went into the wrong room and found Izzy and. . . Oh shit!" Rachel exclaimed. "No way. I can't believe I forgot!" She shouted standing up and heading straight for the other brunette who was still talking to Brittany.</p><p>The diva looked a mix of panic, shock and pure confusion as she stood over Izzy shifting her eyes from Brittany, Quinn and Izzy. </p><p>"Izzy I think we need to have a conversation, you know how you told me if I remembered anything weird I should come to you first." Rachel prompted, The shock and fear in Izzy's eyes as she shifted her eyes from Rachel to Quinn confirmed Rachel's memory's. </p><p>"Okay yeah, why don't we go to my room." Izzy stood giving an apologetic smile to Brittany for leaving her and then one last nervous glance to Quinn who shared the panic in her eyes as they made eye contact. No one but Rachel noticed the communication luckily for them.  </p><p>It was silent as the two walked to the English girls room nether knowing what to say next. Izzy wasn't sure how much Rachel remembered and didn't want to give her anymore information if she didn't know. Rachel hadn't thought this far into the conversation, just remembering the conversation the morning after.</p><p>They got to her room and went inside still on their awkward silence just looking at each other. They stayed like that for a couple more minuets as Rachel began to pace the large room, trying to think about how to start the conversation. </p><p>"Okay I'll start since you seem to preoccupied." Izzy sat down on her bed, slumping her shoulders. "What exactly do you remember." </p><p>Rachel stopped seemingly calmer than before and just looked into the other brunettes eyes and then to the bed getting a very vivid memory of what happened on that bed. She shook her head out of her thoughts -ignoring the slight arousal she felt as the pictured came pouring back- </p><p>"You and Quinn. I was looking for the bathroom and then walked in on you two. . .  .Making out on the bed." She started pacing again as she spoke. "I didn't even know Quinn liked girls, I mean I'm not fully surprised something like with was bound to happen at some point. I just never thought it would be Quinn and. . . Wait is that why to took me to bed? So I didn't tell anyone. I get that but I guess. I thought you and B-" She stopped herself not wanting to pry into matters that weren't important at this point </p><p>"Quinn doesn't like girls. . .I don't think. . No we were just drunk and alone and it just happened. It stopped as soon as you walked in and we haven't done anything since. We talked about it and it won't happen again." Izzy confirmed "And I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything about it to anyone, Quinn really freaked out when you left and she just, she doesn't need that stress ever really."</p><p>"Of course, I wasn't planning on telling anyone, I just I remembered and I, well you told me to come to you if I remembered anything from last night, I assume this is what you meant." Rachel confirmed as Izzy nodded her head. </p><p>"Thank you. And no its not why I took you to bed. I took you to bed because you literally fell out my bathroom into my arms and them you started flirting with me. You were way to drunk to go back down stairs. So I made sure you were safe and asleep." The short haired brunette assured as Rachel finally took a seat next to her.</p><p>"So," She smiled. "Do you like Quinn?" </p><p>"What?" Izzy laughed, "No, like I told you, we were both drunk and she wasn't the only one I kissed that night. Were just friends." </p><p>There were several reasons she didn't even let herself consider any kind of relationship. She wasn't going to have any time for one once she turned 18, with focusing on getting though high school and running the 'family business'. Dating anyone would put them in danger just putting themselves in association with her was a risk one she left high school. Dating a girl would mean she would have to tell her family and the girl everything, even the not so nice part, yes Quinn, Santana and Brittany know some of it, but like she said she didn't like them like that. And this wasn't even mentioning all her failed relationships in her passed, with most of them ending in cheating, death threats and lies. </p><p>So no not that Izzy liked anyone,  but she could not even think about dating right now. Drunk casual hook up she could deal with, but in a small minded town such as Lima even that was difficult to find.</p><p>"Umhm okay." Rachel chuckled. </p><p>Back down stairs the groups in the living room had had a brief conversation on what the hell had just happened and then got back to their previous conversations, shrugging off the blatant weirdness. They talked for a while and someone had put on a movie for them to watch. The door bell went off and seeing as though it didn't seem like Izzy had noticed Sky and Ash offered to get the door, grabbing the money Izzy had left on the counter.</p><p>"I'll go tell Izzy and R-Rachel that the Pizza is here." Quinn stood abruptly gaining a few weird looks form Santana and Kurt, but she ignored them as she practically ran out the room.</p><p>She made her way up the stairs towards her friends room hovering outside the door with her ear to the door, she wasn't ease dropping, no, she was merely seeing if they had finished the important conversation that may or may not have involved a drunk incident and ended in Rachel walking in on her and Izzy kissing. She had the right to know what was going on in that room. That's what she told herself anyway. </p><p>"So, do you like Quinn?" </p><p>"What? No, like I told you, we were both drunk and she wasn't the only one I kissed that night. Were just friends."</p><p>"Umhm, okay." </p><p>Quinn wasn't sure why but hearing Izzy say it like that, or maybe it *full stop*, but it hurt her heart. She felt something in her break ever so slightly. And the fact that Izzy almost proudly stated that she wasn't the only girl sparked that ugly jealously in her like it had when she thought Izzy had left her for Rachel. </p><p>The only thing she remotely liked about the conversation was the fact that Rachel didn't sound like she believed her. That she appreciated. To make sure they weren't going to talk anymore about it or her she knocked on the door and waited for a muffled 'come in' before entering.</p><p>"Pizzas down stairs." Quinn smiled, although it didn't quite reach her eyes. </p><p>"Oo yay." Rachel leaped up in a mix of fake and real excitement. She really just wanted to get out of the room with Quinn so she wasn't killed. "I'm gonna go grab mine and Kurt's Vegan one before anyone else takes it by accident. </p><p>With that the brunette was out the door leaving a smirking Izzy and a sad Quinn. Izzy noticed as soon as she really looked at Quinn that there was something up. She walked over to the blond without thinking and pulled her into a hug. </p><p>"She remembered." She whispered into the smaller blonds ear. "But she promised never to bring it up ever again. So you have nothing to worry about, don't worry, your in the clear." She hugged her tighter feeling Quinn shake slightly. </p><p>Quinn din't know why she couldn't say anything, or why she felt so at home in Isabelle's arms but she knew she never wanted her to let go. With that realisation in her head she let the tears that she had been holding back for too long out, shaking and burring her head into the brunettes neck.</p><p>It took Izzy a few seconds to realise that Quinn was crying but once she did, before heading over to the bed so they could sit she headed them both over to the door to close it properly so no one could walk passed and see them. But as Quinn realised they were heading to the door and taking it the wrong way she tightened her grip on the other girl and shook her head frantically.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm just closing the door okay?" Izzy cooed shutting the door and quickly walking them to the bed. </p><p>Quinn bitterly thought how all their one on one interactions seem to be on this bed before pulling slightly away form the hug to stare into the brunettes grey eyes. She studied them trying to find anything wrong with them but when she couldn't she tried to find anything that resembled something to indifference. To make sure that she was genuinely showing concern and not just faking it like so many people did around her but she couldn't, which really didn't help with her predicament because it only hurt her more when she remembered the brunettes words.</p><p>Quinn didn't want to think anything that she was thinking right now, so she flung herself back into the brunettes embrace and just let her self cry everything out. Izzy just sat there letting Quinn pour out her emotions. She knew the blond needed this, she din't know what had set it off but she was happy to help. She held her close rubbing small comforting circles on the blond back rocking them both back and forth. </p><p>Quinn's mother had never even attempted to comfort her when she was upset, the most she ever did was patting her on the back before leaving the room, but she imagined this is what it would have felt like if she had. It was good, it somehow showed her that Izzy was there for her, that she wasn't going anywhere. Who was she kidding, it was amazing.</p><p>Nether of them knew how long they had been like that but after a while Quinn pulled away once again, wiping her dried tears off her face and seemed satisfied that no more fell to replace them. She looked up the Izzy giving her a shy small smile. </p><p>"Thank you. I'm sorry I did that, I don't know why" She gave a dry chuckle. </p><p>"No, its okay." Izzy knitted her eyebrows together looking at her with a sad worried look on her face. "You don't have to talk about it with me if you don't want but, I am always here if you want to talk about anything. Even if its in the middle of the night and your in some crack house and need to talk about how amazing I am." She smiled hearing a chuckle come from the blonds lips. "I will be there, to pick you up and make sure you're safe. Always." </p><p>"Thank you." Quinn sniffled. </p><p>They stared into each others eyes just admiring each other. Izzy lifted her hand to Quinn's cheek to wipe away the fresh tears that had fallen, lingering her hand against the side of the blonds cheek for slightly longer than needed. </p><p>Quinn was the first to move forward, only slightly waiting to see if the brunette would do the same. Their eyes were locked together searching for any doubts in ether pare. Izzy moved closer so their noes' were practically touching. </p><p>The brunettes mind was racing, she didn't know what she was doing. They couldn't blame this on the alcohol, nor did she know why Quinn was doing this. What if after they kissed the blond regretted it, what if this was some experiment. Quinn was vulnerable, she had just finished crying this wasn't the time, she isn't in the right head space. But then again, that wasn't Izzy's call to make. </p><p>"Are you sure about this?" The football player whispered trying to look into the blonds soul. </p><p>"I. . .Yes." Quinn answered.</p><p>But the hesitation was enough for Izzy to back away, she could see the unsurety in the other girls eyes. She didn't want to make another mistake risking their new slightly fragile friendship. She sat up straighter than before so there was a foot now in between them. </p><p>Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion. Had she done something wrong, did Izzy not want this. Then she remembered the stinging words Izzy had told Rachel. 'What? No, we were both drunk' 'she wasn't the only one I kissed that night.'  'We're just friends'. Realisation struck her face and she began to lean back as well. </p><p>"I'm sorry I cant, its just" Izzy tried but Quinn was standing up getting ready to leave the room. </p><p>She felt stupid, she had put her self out there. She had made herself vulnerable and she had just  made a fool of herself. Isabelle had just, she, she made it look like she was going to, and then she just. She needed to get out of that room. </p><p>"Wait, Quinn, stop." Izzy reached out for Quinn's wrist to stop her from leaving but the blond just shook her off. </p><p>"Let me leave, just. I should go home." Quinn rushed out her words, all she could thing about was getting out of there and crying all over again.</p><p>"Quinn stop." The brunette shouted, more forceful this time. It made her stop. She had only heard that voice when Izzy was angry and on her way to killing someone. She turned around slowly looking defiantly, but slightly scared, into the brunettes grey eyes. "Think about it"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Really think about it." Izzy took a confident step towards Quinn who was fighting hard to keep the tears from falling. </p><p>"What think about how I just tried to kiss you and you were about to kiss me then you chickened out. Because if that's what your getting me to think about I'd rather not." Quinn shouted forgetting about the group of teenagers downstairs. </p><p>"No. What would have happened after?" Izzy questioned. "Because there are a hole herd of people downstairs waiting for us to come down for food. And sure say we get passed them, what about tomorrow. Your not ready to come out and you don't even know if your gay. I have been screwed over by too many straight girls to let that happen to me again." Izzy raised her voice slightly stepping closer to the blond yet again. </p><p>"I, their not me. I wouldn't screw you over, we would talk about it." Quinn tried to think about what would have happened, she didn't really know but she guessed it would have ended better than this. "Why could you not have just found out instead of thinking of the worst option." </p><p>"My whole life is the worst option." Izzy screamed allowing a tear to fall. She hated crying in front of people, she hated crying in general. </p><p>Quinn was taken aback from the out burst making them both stop. The brunette had stopped trying to walk towards Quinn and just stood there helplessly as the tears came rolling down. </p><p>Her mind was flooded with everything wrong that had happened in her life, everything unfair that was forced on her. Her being forced into a business and a life that she never wanted, a life that would take up any joy that she could have possibly had. Her family leaving her without even a goodbye, just a piano and cars to fill the gap of where a loving family should have been.</p><p>Quinn took the last few steps towards the brunette but couldn't get hold of her as she retreated to the bed. The blond followed her not knowing what else to do. She could leave now like she had wanted but she had a need to be here for her friend.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Izzy shut her eyes trying to stop the tears before she spoke again but it was useless, a good metaphor about bursting a damn that had been filled a long time ago would have been helpful in this circumstance. "I didn't mean to do this, I just. I didn't want you to regret it after and leave but this is probably worse." She tried to explain.</p><p>"Its okay." Quinn whispered, she had never been good in situations like this. "I'm sorry for getting angry."</p><p>No more words were spoken for a while just silence as they both tried to think of what to do next. Izzy had laid back onto the bed staring at the ceiling her tears had finally stopped and all that she could feel now was the stiff dried tears on her cheek. </p><p>"I bet we look like a mess if anyone came in." Izzy chuckled trying to feel out where she stood and telling Quinn where she stood in a subtle way. </p><p>"Yeah, all we need now is an empty bottle a wine and we'd be well on our way to a nice and modern Fabrey brake down" Quinn chuckled, allowing herself to lie down on the bed next to Izzy. </p><p>"We should probably get down stairs, they'll send someone up soon to check on us." Izzy sat up preparing herself to stand up and walk out of the door like nothing happened.</p><p>Quinn sat up shortly after doing the same. "We should probably wash our faces before we go down stairs though." </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>they both stood up and headed to to toilet. Once they were satisfied that they looked at least somewhat presentable they headed towards the other people. Hearing a mixture of laughs and sequels, they glanced curiously at each other before entering the living room to find Oak -the tallest in the group- holding a plate of pizza up over his head and Rachel jumping up to try and grab it off him. </p><p>Izzy was the first to shake of the shock of the scene and ground herself enough to talk like she was completely fine. "Wow, looks like we missed a lot." She laughed striding into the room as if she hadn't been crying five minuets earlier. </p><p>Quinn was shocked, impressed and slightly worried at how Izzy could change from one extreme to another so quickly. She briefly wondered how many times she had had to do this and for how long but was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Santana talk.</p><p>"You took your damn time getting down those stairs. What were you doing, watching a movie?" The Latina asked only half joking. The two laughed it off not giving them an answer.</p><p>Everyone sat around eating their Pizza and watching the movie, making jokes and light conversation when something came up in the movie to talk about. </p><p>Once the movie was over Izzy looked around the room. "So how many people are staying here for the night, I got enough room so your all free to stay?" she was sat comfortably next to Brittany who had snuggled up to her as she flung her arm around the back of the sofa.</p><p>"I have to get home, My dad's won't be happy if I'm away two school nights in one week." Rachel answered with a grateful smile to Oak who had decided to give her the pizza back.</p><p>"Yeah me too." Kurt added though not wanting to move from the comfy couch.</p><p>"I know me Britt and Q are staying, we got our bags in my car." Santana spoke up still eyeing Quinn suspiciously as she looked to Izzy in a slight panic. </p><p>Brittany snuggles into Izzy further, content on not having to move for the rest of the night. The brunette caught the look in Quinn's eyes and gave her a comforting but controlled look telling her it was all fine.</p><p>"Yeah that's cool." Izzy smiled. "what about you guys? You can stay or you can go wherever as long as your back in school tomorrow I gotta talk to you all in the morning about business." She said forgetting that Rachel and Kurt still didn't know their story, but if they picked up on it they didn't question it. </p><p>"No we were gonna head to the bar then go home, a lot of us have got family to take care of around here so." Reilly answered for all of them as they nodded along with her answer.</p><p>Izzy looked at Sky who she knew didn't have family here but she was nodding with them and Izzy didn't feel like asking her about it. </p><p>"Okay them, I'll have to join you at the bar one night." She smiled her signature smile as everyone who wasn't staying stood up. Turns out now was their time to leave, so Izzy stood up with them walking them to the door. </p><p>Rachel and Kurt had come in the same car and so headed out first saying goodbyes to everyone with promises of seeing them at Glee auditions and around school. The leather clad teenagers hung around at the door until they were out of ear shot before speaking again. </p><p>"What's the business?"</p><p>"Is it important?"</p><p>"Would now be a better time?" </p><p>"We can stay longer if you need to talk to us."</p><p>"No," The leader interrupted them, she chuckled slightly, she could tell they were exited to be talking about business and getting into actual gang matters. "It can wait till tomorrow, go have fun, its still early. Just make sure your not hungover too much for school" They all nodded smiling. "And if you or any of your family get into trouble at any point, call me and I'll get you out of it." </p><p>They looked slightly shocked at this but smiled and said their thanks before leaving. The brunette closed the door letting her smile go for a second breathing in and out steadily before going back to the living room with a grin on her face.</p><p>She wan't adverse to doing this, talking a breath to recompose, balance herself before going back to the person she needed to be for others. She had had a slight relapse with Quinn up stairs but she was sure she could get that back after some time.</p><p>"Okay now its time for you to show me the pillow fort you made." She grinned looking around the room as their faces lit up at the mention of their pillow fort. </p><p>"Okay but before you enter you have to take the oath." Santana said looking seriously into the brunettes eyes as she stood up. </p><p>"An oath to enter my own living room, of course why not, Britt has already claimed my jacket, why cant you claim my living room" Izzy laughed as they walked out towards the oath sealed room. </p><p>"You betcha." Santana smirked</p><p>"And don't you forget it." Brittany beamed hugging the jacket around her. </p><p>"Be thankful its not your whole land." Quinn chuckled.</p><p>"Don't be silly Q, We would let her live in the pool house"</p><p>And just like that they were all okay. They all knew that the rest of their night and their time with each other was going to be fine. Sure there was going to be bumps in the road and yes the almost kiss was definitely going to be brought up again but for now they knew it was all going to be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter might take a bit longer since i'm only like 400 words in. I'll keep on it though, if you like the story so far be sure to rate and review :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Beginning Of Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had passed since  Izzy and Quinn had almost kissed, and nether of them had even set out to talk about it. They chose the method of ignore it and it will go away. Santana had asked and asked about why they were slightly weird with each other but both denied any weirdness by ether laughing it off or scoffing and making a quick and definitely not forced exit. </p><p>The leather clad teenagers had integrated into school clubs mainly the Glee club, football or Cheerios, although John-Eagle Tattoo had opted to join the rugby team claiming he knew more about it. Izzy did confess that if she had know about there being a rugby team she would have preferred to join that, though she was aware that it was definitely against other boys and that sport was dangerous on its best days.</p><p>Brittany had been planning and theorising for Izzy's up and coming birthday, claiming that it was going to be the best birthday ever. In fact Brittany had let the word slip to the whole school that her 18th was coming up and to prepare themselves for the biggest party ever. After two weeks it was now common knowledge that the newest addition to McKinney High was not only British but a year older than the rest of the Juniors. Though no one was really sure why, at the start there had been a few rumours that she had spent a year in jail for some crime and so had to keep back a year. And to be honest Izzy couldn't really blame them for that one considering the gang that followed her every word and her anger issues. </p><p>Whether the the students believed the rumours or not was irrelevant, to say that all of them was scared of her, unless you got to know her. Some, if not most, actually put her higher than Santana on their fearful list.</p><p>"Hey Rachel." Brittany skipped by the side of the small diva along the corridor holding a blue binder close to her chest. </p><p>Rachel was shocked to say the least, she had noticed that the Unholy Trinity had become more accepting of her and less mean. She hadn't been slushied in two weeks and she was sure that not only Izzy but Santana and Quinn all had something to do with it. She had just assumed that it was because she had formed a friendship with the new girl but the more time she spent with her the more time she spent with the three other girls as a byproduct of them always being at her house. </p><p>But she had never expected one of them to come up to her and talk to her on their own accord. So it took her a while to reply back to the tall blond. </p><p>"Erm, h-hello Brittany, what can I do for you today?" She decided to go with the most formal and neutral response she could muster with the addition of being polite. Because well, she was brought up to always be nice to everyone, and if she upset Brittany she was sure Santana would definitely not hesitate to go all Lima heights on her.</p><p>"Nothing really, I realised that we had the same class now so I thought I'd walk with you." Brittany gave the brunette a cheeky smile telling the other girl that she had something planned. </p><p>"Okay." Rachel beamed, because even if the blond wanted something she was still happy to talk to her. "Are you sure I can't help with anything?" </p><p>"If I ask you something you have to promise not to tell anyone." Brittany dropped her smile into a serious and slightly scared look.</p><p>"Whatever it is I promise to keep it between you and me. Is everything okay?" Rachel confirmed worried about what could have happened. </p><p>"Pinkie Promise." Brittany held out her pinkie to the smaller brunette.</p><p>"Pinkie Promise" They interlocked pinkies and stayed like that for a few seconds until Brittany was certain that Rachel knew the gravity of this promise. "Okay now what is it?"</p><p>"I need your help planning Izzy's birthday party." Brittany stated as Rachel let out a sigh of relief that it wan't anything bad. "I just, I promised her it would be perfect and now I'm panicking because I don't know how to make it perfect." </p><p>"Well you came to the right girl." Rachel beamed happy she could help plan. "I'd be happy to help, when do you want to start?" She asked going through her mental diary of everything she had to do.</p><p>"What about lunch?" The blond asked. "We can meet in the auditorium and it will give you time to go over my plan so far" </p><p>"Lunch sounds great." Rachel smiled holding her hands out to look at the binder in Brittany's hands</p><p>Brittany started to hand over the blue binder but hesitated looking at her sceptically and pulling away slightly. "You can't tell anyone or show this to anyone. Under no circumstances can you show this to anyone else. Especially not Izzy, and definitely not Santana she has been trying to look for weeks now, so if she approaches you and you have this run."  She finishes with a nod and handed the binder over. </p><p>"O-okay. I will guard it with my life. And I doubt Santana will optionally approach me so we don't really have to worry about that." Rachel nodded hugging the binder close taking pride in the honour of Brittany trusting her so much.</p><p>"Don't be so sure of that Rae." With that they had reached their class together and entered.</p><p>Brittany got waved over by some Cheerios to sit with them and she gladly joined them after a bright smile and wave goodbye to Rachel. </p><p>Rachel held the binder close and sat down next to Kurt who had come in earlier, once sat, she quickly put the binder in her bag as she got her book for their class out. </p><p>Turns out the binder was more know than Rachel had known. She found that out when she had gone to the library to look it over in her free period before lunch.</p><p>She sat at the back of the room at avoid any curious eye, she had taken her pinkie promise seriously,  as you should. She was pretty impressed with how far Brittany had come in such a short time and that she had actually gone through the effort of putting everything in a binder and had colour coded it. </p><p>"Whoa, how did you get that off Brittany!?" A voice brought her out of her planning for the partly so far. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Rachel looked up to see Puck, confused, and not just because he was in the library. </p><p>"The party binder" He smirked, sitting opposite Rachel trying but failing to get a look to see what was in it. "The whole school knows about it" He shrugs, sitting back giving up on trying to see. </p><p>"How, I only found out about it this morning." Rachel furrowed her brow. He looks at her and shrugs again. "Anyway, why are you in the library Noah, I don't think I'v ever seen you here before and I can't say I would have expected to ever see you here." She asked closing the binder for now to make conversation.</p><p>"I don't know I was looking for somewhere to sleep, the nurse sent me away, something about always coming here and never telling the truth." he kept his smile on looking around to see if there was any good seating to sleep.</p><p>"I see." Rachel rolled her eyes at his excuse of missing maths. "Well I should get going, I need to get my regular singing practice in." She stood up packing the binder in her bag. </p><p>"Okay my little Jewish princes be careful with who you show that binder to. Especially Santana, I have no doubt she would kill you for that binder." Puck warned sitting back in his now sleeping spot.</p><p>"Thank you for the heads up Noah." Rachel nodded as she walked towards the auditorium to get there early so she could finish going through the plan before Brittany came for lunch.</p><p>She still had half an hour of her free period before lunch started and then Brittany would come, and she spent it all going through the binder over and over again so she hadn't missed anything. She already had a couple ideas to improve the party and the efficiency. </p><p>The binder not only included the party with everyone in school invited but the whole day before and after, including the opening of presents and hangover survival packs. She did notice there was a lot of time not accounted for that she would have to ask about, there could be something in the works or she could be here to help with the blank space halfway through Izzy's birthday. </p><p>"Good your already here." Brittany beamed as she skipped down the stairs towards the stage. "So what do you think?" She asked looking slightly self conscious at her work. </p><p>"It's amazing, I just had a question about the big gap in the middle of the day . Is that something to be determined or." Rachel left the question hanging for Brittany to answer. </p><p>"Oh well I just thought we could use it for relaxing or if there was any surprises that came through her door on the day we would have some push room for it." Brittany smiled sitting down on the floor of the stage next to Rachel.</p><p>"Ah that makes sense. Its always good to plan for emergency so you're always prepared for one. Smart." The brunette beamed happy to have someone who wasn't mocking her for her love of organisation but embracing it.</p><p>"You really think so" Brittany looked up ecstatic.</p><p>"Sorry?" </p><p>"That I'm smart, you really think so." the blond explained. </p><p>"Brittany you would have had to be extremely smart to come up with this plan with this much detail and no help." Rachel looked directly into the blonds eye with a serious look on her face. "You are super smart."</p><p>"Thank you, I am a genius aren't I." </p><p>The two beamed at each other before getting into planning the whole thing in more detail, getting all the basics sorted before they moved into the fine print. They knew this was going to take a while but they were happy to do it, Izzy was worth it, and with the past few months she's had she needed it too. </p><p>"where do you think they are?" Santana asked looking around agitated.</p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"Brittany and Rachel." The Latina answered keeping her eye on the cafeteria door.</p><p>"And since when have you cared about Man- Berry?" One of the Cheerios asked. </p><p>Since Izzy's new entourage had integrated into the school the football team and the Cheerios as well as Glee club, the gang and the popular kids had mostly melded together sitting in their big group in the cafeteria. It had taken the school and the other 'popular kids' who refused to sit with them a while to accept it but new becomes old fast in high school.</p><p>Izzy, with the help of Quinn and Santana, had been trying to stop the verbal and physical attack on Rachel mainly but also all of the unprotected Gleeks. This included no more name calling such as 'Manhands'. </p><p>"I don't, but Brittany's not shown up to even get food and I haven't been talked to death yet by Rachel since this morning so I was just thinking, what if something happened." Santana defended giving a glare at the Cheerio for questioning her.</p><p>"Maybe their doing a thing for Glee or something." Izzy offered also slightly worried something had happened.</p><p>"They could be, but why wouldn't B tell us." Santana shifted in her seat next to Izzy uncomfortably. </p><p>"If you wanna go look for them I'll come with you, but I don't really see any real danger. Everyone knows their under the protection of both you and Izzy." Quinn added, easing both their minds. </p><p>"What's with the worried faces." Puck chirped sitting down on the football side of the table.</p><p>He alternated between sitting with Finn, who refused to sit on this table because not only did Rachel usually sit on the table with Kurt but so did Izzy, and she really didn't like him and he didn't like her. </p><p>"Brittany and Rachel are MIA." Quinn answered rolling her eye at the grin forming on Puck's face as dirty thought roamed through his head. "Santana and Izzy are worried."</p><p>"I am not worried. Santana Lopez does not worry. Get your facts right Tubbers." Santana straightened up taking her eyes off the door and focusing on her food.</p><p>"No need to be worried, I saw Rachel in the library with Britts party binder." Puck answered. </p><p>"Since when do you go to the library?" Santana snorted. </p><p>"Since the nurse kicked me out and said I couldn't sleep there for the whole of maths anymore" Puck puffed out his chest as if defending his honour.</p><p>"Makes sense." Quinn muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Why did Rachel have the party binder, B doesn't even let Santana and Quinn touch it." Alice asked joining in the conversation and in return getting an eye role from Quinn when the small brunette Cheerio gazed affectionately at Izzy. </p><p>During the two weeks it had become more and more obvious that Alice had a crush on Izzy. Nether Quinn nor Santana liked this information or the fact that she didn't even bother trying to hide it. Izzy had insisted that Alice didn't like her like that and they were just friends, and when asked if she thought the small brunette was pretty -quite aggressively she might add- she had stuttered over her words before settling on "I don't know, I never really payed much attention to her looks."</p><p>That had settled the trios minds for now, but it still angered them every time Alice gazed, gawked or stalked Izzy. It mainly annoyed Quinn and caused a spark of jealously that she hated in her, Santana then fed of Quinn's negative energy and if it upset her friends then it upset her. Brittany didn't not like Alice, she just knew that if Alice ever got her way it would mean less jackets, snuggles and time for her from Izzy, and she definitely did not like that idea. </p><p>"I don't know but she was going through it and making notes so maybe she's helping." Puck shrugged getting to the fries on his plate.</p><p>"Where are they now?" Santana asked now eager to find Rachel, she needed to see what was in that binder.</p><p>"She went to go practice singing." </p><p>"Where?" </p><p>"I don't know but there's only two places in this school she could do that so choose." Puck huffed getting agitated at the questions. He just wanted to talk about football, girls and eat his chips. </p><p>"Okay I'm going to get that binder, who's with me." She stood up expecting Quinn and Izzy to follow her. "Well? Q, Izzy don't you want to know what is in it that B is trying to hide?" </p><p>"I like surprises, and she's planning my birthday party." Izzy chuckled getting a friendly hit from Santana as if to tell her to get over herself. </p><p>"What are you a child, you're gonna be 18 soon." Santana half laughed half whined.</p><p>"Yes I'm a child at heart." Izzy chuckled, dodging another hit. </p><p>"Whatever, Quinn." Santana looked to the blond expectantly, but nothing. </p><p>"I'm comfy here and well, if Britt doesn't wan't us seeing something why don't we just let her have her fun." Quinn winced apologetically.</p><p>"God it's like you're preggers all over again." Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll see you in Glee." She strode off out the door towards the auditorium hoping she would find both Rachel and Brittany there, but whoever had the binder now would be ideal.</p><p>Quinn, who had been sitting on the other side of Santana at the beginning of lunch, glanced at the gap between her and Izzy hesitantly waiting to see if the brunette showed any signs of her not wanting her next to her. </p><p>She shook her head out of her self deprecating thoughts, of course she wanted her next to her. They were friends, just like she was friends with Santana and Brittany. Just friends. She shuffled over moving everything over with her. </p><p>Without thinking Izzy leaned back and flung her arm around the back of Quinn's new chair, getting comfortable in the position she found herself in most of the time. It was however the first time she had done this with Quinn next to her, it took a few seconds to realise what she had done but once she had, she panicked.  </p><p>She had been talking to Alice, Sky, Reilly and Ashley happily waiting for Quinn to join in since Santana left when she realised what she'd done. Nine times out of ten it would have been fine what she'd done, but things between the two were a little rocky and they hadn't even spent any alone time together -not even by accident on the corridor- never mind talked about how to move forward. </p><p>She didn't have may options to get out of this. She would calmly take her arm away, but in all honestly she didn't want to do that. She could leave it there and act like it was all intentional. She could even turn around and have a one on one conversation with Quinn keeping her arm there, or ask if it was okay. Or she could stand up and go after Santana claiming she had changed her mid. </p><p>But her options were practically cut all the way down to one when she felt Quinn lean into lean into the side of her body and rest her head on her shoulder. She like the warmth and the firm comfort this gave her as Quinn pushed her weight into the side of her to get into a more comfortable position. </p><p>All she could do now was go with it. </p><p>Quinn had been pretty surprised by the action, it wasn't like this was a new thing Izzy did, she did this constantly with Brittany and sometimes even Santana but she had never done it with her. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, looking awkward and uncomfortable while she sat with an arm around her was not going to happen. So quickly she thought back to the times when Izzy had done this to her friends and their reaction.</p><p>Most of the time they just lent into the brunette and carried on their conversation, but Quinn wasn't really in a conversation right now. She followed though with the first half of the transition leaning into the football players strong body and instantly finding the warmth and comfort addictive. Seeking for more she rested her head on Izzy's shoulder.</p><p>"Isn't that right Quinn?" Izzy brought the blond out of her comforting bliss.</p><p>"Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention." Quinn raised her eyes to make contact with Izzy's as she spoke refusing to move her head of this comforting position.</p><p>"Alice was trying to get Reilly to join the Cheerios and not just Glee club. I said she should do what she wants but they could always use the numbers right?" Izzy court the blond up in the conversation so far. </p><p>"Oh yeah, there are the main show people but we could do with more back-up if you don't want to be up front. Ashley could tell you more about joining new this year but as long as you can dance you'll be fine." Quinn added just agreeing with the majority of the people in the conversation. </p><p>"No offence to anyone." Reilly started</p><p>"Oh no." Ashley giggled. "Brace yourselves everyone."</p><p>Reilly gave a side glare to her friend before continuing. "But I just don't want to become a Cheerio, its just not my kind of thing, like no one pressured Izzy to join. Why am I different." </p><p>"Because you don't scare the living b-Jesus out if us." Puck answered winking at Reilly only to get a disgusted look from her. "Take Finn as a prime example or JBI or that teacher that the shouted at or even Santana. She put each one in their place and did it while terrifying everyone else."</p><p>"So your telling me I need to scream at a bunch of people and assert my dominance for people to stop bugging me about Cheerios." Reilly mused looking off distantly as if in thought. </p><p>"Or get Izzy and her craziness to do it for you." Quinn added. </p><p>"Hey," Izzy's voice went about two octaves higher. "I'm right here and I do not appreciate being called crazy."</p><p>"Umhm." </p><p>"So will you?" Reilly asked. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Will you tell everyone to stop bugging me about it because I don't want to join." The girl confirmed looking up hopefully at her.</p><p>"Okay sure," Izzy agreed. "But who is actually bugging you apart from these lovely idiots?" </p><p>"I resent that." </p><p>"I called you lovely Sky get over it."</p><p>"Sue, and a couple of the Cheerios and football players who don't sit with us, I don't know their names." Reilly answered, shrugging. </p><p>"Right" Izzy said "Whenever they start again come find me and I'll stop them. Is everyone happy?" </p><p>A chorus of yes's yup and hums answered her and everyone got back to their conversations. As lunch came to an end they all dispersed into their classes and soon there was just Izzy and Quinn alone since they were in the same class and the furthest away from the lunch hall.</p><p>"The fuck do you think your doing?" Santana shouted as she burst through the auditorium doors and saw both Brittany and Rachel talking excitedly between themselves on the stage floor. She smirked as the the two girls squealed at the unexpected interruption.</p><p>Rachel, remembering Brittany's words and realised who had interrupted them grabbed the binder stood up and began to run. Santana was nether the less both confused and amused at the reaction she had seen to her entering a room. Her prayers have been answered, she thought, finally she scares people so much they just start to run away once she enters a room. </p><p>She had to physically shake herself out of her thoughts as she remembered why she was here. "Berry come back here." She shouted as she walked down the steps. </p><p>Slowly Rachel entered the room again, peeking her head around the back stage curtain to see if Santana was about to jump her when she came back.</p><p>"Are you going to attack me if I do?" She asked seeing an evil glint in the Latina's eye that she did not like.</p><p>"No, I just wants in on the b-day plans." She admitted, "I wanna do something for Izzy and I can't really think of a present yet, so in the mean time I wanna help plan." </p><p>Rachel gave a hesitant glance to Brittany, who in return gave a small nod for her to come back. She did so, holding the binder close to her chest. </p><p>"San if you really want in on the birthday plans you have to pinkie promise not to tell Izzy or anyone else for that matter about it. Rachel did it too before you ask and so have I. . . to myself." Brittany held her head high, crossing her arms in front of her chest to assert dominance.</p><p>She had seen a dinosaur documentary on TV where the Dino's changed their stance whenever another Dino was trying to get its food. She had learnt a great deal about how to act in high school from that documentary and she was using her full knowledge on intimidation on Santana right now.</p><p>"Okay fine." Santana huffed holding out her pinkie towards Brittany.</p><p>"No all three of us need to interlock pinkies for the promise to be real." Brittany pretested stepping away from the pinkie. </p><p>"No way, I just need to promise you, the hobbit. .I mean Rachel has nothing to do with this." Santana protested against the idea but when she looked back to Brittany she saw a serious stern glance that told her if she didn't do what she was told then she would be in trouble. "Fine, Berry come here and get this over with." </p><p>Only one person had the power to get Santana to do whatever they wanted, and she was glad that that power had fell upon Brittany, who she knew would not abuse it. They had been friends since ether of them can remember and they both knew exactly what to do to get their way with each other. It just came with being friends for that long. </p><p>Unlike a very popular rumour that was spread around by Jacob Ben Israel they were not secret lovers. Yes they loved each other, there was no secret about that, and yes they have had sex, but nether of them was in love with each other. The sex didn't not mean anything though, as you can imagine doing it with someone you love is special and it was both girls first time, so it was completely special for the both of them. </p><p>Through the experience Santana had discovered she was a lesbian, though Brittany always knew she was Bi and had no qualms accepting it and acting on it Santana took a little longer to come around. Her coming out to the school was still TBD but she had come out to the people who were important to her, the Glee club. Everyone in there knew and were completely accepting of it, and had all agreed -signing a very legitimate contract supplied by Santana- that they would tell no one.</p><p>Rachel put the binder down on the floor and made her way over to Santana and Brittany. the blond eagerly linked both her pinkies with Santana and Rachel and waited for the two to do the same for each other. When they did, very hesitantly Brittany thought, the two felt a tiny spark of electricity between them. Pardon the cliche but there was no other way to describe it. </p><p>Santana looked shocked at Rachel for a moment, scared almost at the reaction that had happened. She had never felt that with anyone before and she surprisingly didn't hate it, surprising because it had everything to do with Rachel Berry.   </p><p>Rachel, although the picture of composure on the outside was slightly panicking on the inside. Who was she kidding she was dying. She refused to look in the direction of Santana but she could see from her peripheral vision that Santana was looking at her wide eyed in shock. Obviously she had not got the memo that if you just ignore it then it would go away.</p><p>Both of them were to busy having an internal (and slightly external) Panic they didn't notice Brittany had begun to talk. </p><p>"Do you, Santana Lopez, swear to not speak a word about anything to do with the binder or the content of said binder to anyone outside of this Pinkie promise, ever." Brittany looked expectantly at the Latina. </p><p>Santana had been dragged out of her thoughts by her name and managed to give a small "I do" to answer the blond without looking like a fool.</p><p>"Great, now we still have some time left in lunch so we'll use it to catch you up on everything so far." Brittany beamed, jumping up and down slightly as she moved over to where Rachel had put the binder down. </p><p>Santana followed her silently with Rachel not far behind still holding her head up high as if nothing happened. And were they even sure anything had happened. No it could all have been in their heads, it probably was. Or even better just an electric shock caused by static of of Santana's uniform or Rachel's jumper. That's all it was, nothing more. </p><p>The rest of lunch was filled with Brittany and eventually Rachel talking excitedly about their plans and Santana following along impressed. Soon enough though the bell went indicating the end of lunch and the start of lessons.</p><p>"Okay, so we had planned to go to Rachel's tonight so we could finish what we didn't at lunch, and now we have a bit more expected to finish, so you wanna come as well and help us?" Brittany invited the Latina over on Rachel's behalf as they packed up everything they had out and headed out of the auditorium.</p><p>"I. . erm, sure." Santana fumbled out unsure of whether she did actually want to. </p><p>She wanted to help, but spending more time than necessary with Berry and at her house as well. She had already had to start being moderately nice to her because Izzy liked her and Kurt. But she had to admit, once you got passed the obvious front the brunette put out she wasn't all horrible. Not that she would admit that to anyone out loud. </p><p>"Great, you can drive me there since we stayed at Izzy's last night and I don't have my car." Brittany stated with an exited beam on her face. </p><p>"You guys spend a lot of time at Izzy's don't you." Rachel thought out loud not really expecting an answer.</p><p>"Yeah her house is fun and has a pool." Brittany said as they walked. </p><p>"you spend time there too." Santana said as if defending her actions. "It just, everyone does, its a big house to be lonely in and since her family went, apart from Blake but he's leaving after her birthday, she doesn't have anyone else to keep her company. And we like her so." Santana carried on taking a breath to remind herself she wasn't being accused of something.</p><p>Rachel hummed in understanding not knowing what to say to that in response. Brittany's class room was the first one they came to and it soon just left Santana and Rachel alone. They were already walking together with Brittany as the buffer between them so they didn't have to talk to each other directly. But now since they were both heading to the same class an awkward silence filled their bubble. </p><p>Santana would usually take this opportunity to insult the diva and run away but she had promised Izzy that she would be nicer to the small brunette, and she does not break promises. But she also had no idea what to say that wouldn't be offensive. It was torture,  awkward silences did not go down well for her.</p><p>The silence was begging to worry her, usually no one could shut Berry up, but now was the time she decided to keep her mouth shut. The one time Santana would have preferred her voice to this silence and she wasn't speaking.</p><p>"Why the fuck you so quiet, usually I can't shut you up." Santana couldn't take it anymore. She settled on this, happy that it was nether a compliment nor an insult. . . If you looked at it with an open mind. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just assumed you'd want me to be quiet. Everyone always tells me how annoying I am when I talk to much, and I knew you promised Izzy to not be so mean to me so I was just making it easier for you and not annoying you." Rachel burst out, obviously eager to get all her words out. Not talking must have been killing her, Santana thought with an internal smirk.</p><p>"Whatever, how did you know Izzy made me promise?" She had been told not to tell anyone, not that she would want to. </p><p>"I'm not an idiot, me and Izzy are friends and she doesn't like it when her friends are upset and will do anything to make them feel better. Its one of the quality's that I admire most about her." Rachel began keeping her head forward not daring to look at Santana in fear of being glared to death. "I didn't know 100% but you confirmed my suspicions." </p><p>"Fair enough." Santana grunted as they neared the door to their class. "I guess I'll see you after school Berry."</p><p>Rachel's smile faltered at the name, yes it was her last name but once she had heard Santana call her by her first name she loved it. She had hoped it would stay like that so she could keep the butterfly's in her stomach that came around whenever she heard her first name come out of Santana's mouth.</p><p>"Yeah." Rachel replied as she plastered on her smile again and headed to the front of the class room as Santana went to the back to sit with some other Cheerios like she usually did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be sure to R&amp;R the story so far, and if you want to see something in it tell me and I'll listen and add it in (Probably if not definitely) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Difference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay everyone please calm down." Mr Schue shouted above everyone else. He covered his face in frustration, the majority of Glee had been jab after jab at everyone. </p><p>No one was in a good mood, except maybe Brittany and Rachel who, instead of contributing to the clubs song selection, was having a hushed conversation between themselves. That then put Santana in a mood because she was also now included in the party planning, and then the thought of them talking so secretively about something other than the party put her in a fouler mood as she thought about why she wasn't invited in on this conversation.</p><p>Quinn and Izzy had been in a good mood until Finn had approached Quinn asking if she wanted to go on a date. When she said no, he got all defensive and slightly homophobic and then Izzy  had to intervene to stop Finn's temper tantrum getting more extreme. This put all three of them in a bad mood which in turn put Puck also in a bad mood when Finn complained to him about it. </p><p>Mercedes wasn't happy that there were more good singers here to take her chances of solos away. This was voiced to Kurt who liked that they had enough members for there not to be any worrying at the last minuet because of some stupid drama but also didn't like the fact that his solos could be taken away. What got Kurt in a really bad mood was when Mercedes insulted one of the new boys form the gang, this happened to be the boy that he was 70% sure was gay and he had an eye on him.</p><p>Tina and Mike had been in a fight, although they had fixed it mainly but were still not their happy lovey selves. Artie had over head their fight but refused to give any details for some reason so he wasn't talking to anyone who would ask him about it, so anyone.</p><p>But the thing that got the whole room into a screaming match was Rachel and Brittany. No, not directly and to be fair it was Mr Schue's fault mostly if you thought about it. He was supposed to ask if anyone had any suggestions about their set list but before anyone else could answer he (wrongly) presumed that no one would put any ideas forward and just asked Rachel instead. </p><p>On any other day this would have been fine and she would have volunteered eagerly, but she had been to busy talking to Brittany to listen and when she didn't answer and Schue began to push Mercedes jumped in asking why he only asked her. One thing led to another and everyone was shouting at everyone. </p><p>"That's enough." Schuester screamed loud enough for everyone to listen. "Come on, were supposed to be a team and work together." He began but couldn't finish due to Santana interrupting him.</p><p>"If were supposed to be a team then why do you just assume that the only person who puts the effort in is Rachel." There were a few questioning stared from the original Glee club after she actually used Rachel's real name but she ignored them. "Me, Q and Britts were the ones who got Izzy to join and then she got the rest to. So that's technically all down to us. But again you ignored that fact. Rachel isn't this Glee club, there are more than just her and Finn. Each of us deserve to be treated the same as them." </p><p>To say everyone was shocked that Santana not only said this without shouting or cursing in Spanish and actually put it so well, would be an understatement. The room had gone silent as Schue tried to create a justifiable response and everyone else waited to see what he could say. </p><p>"Whatever, I just." Santana huffed in frustration and slight embarrassment at seeing everyone's faces. "It's not fair, that he has one standard for those two and a completely different one for the rest of us." </p><p>"I have to agree with Santana on this, I have seen recently a divide in how you treat us." Rachel stepped forward. "Just because I come out better doesn't mean I don't like it, I want to earn my solos right and not just because you can't see past winning."</p><p>Okay now everyone was speechless. Santana and Rachel agreeing on something was one thing, but Rachel agreeing on something that may make her life harder was just. . . Wow.</p><p>"Okay now I'm sure I'v hit my head" Kurt whispered over to Mercedes. "Because I can't have heard that right." </p><p>"No I heard it too. Unless were in some sort of joint hallucination." Mercedes whispered back though everyone could hear them. All it did was confirm to everyone else that they heard right.</p><p>"Santana, Rachel, I'm going to let you cool down and then I'm going to have to ask for an apology." Schue said in a calm voice but everyone could hear the anger just waiting to come out.</p><p>Santana was about to fight back but Izzy beat her to it. "Why are they the ones who need to apologise?" She stepped forward in front of everyone else. "I might not have been here long but even I can see the divide." </p><p>"Your right Isabelle you haven't been here long." Mr Schue answered, ignoring the way Izzy cringed at the use of her full name. "Which is why you have no real reason for getting into any of this, its a long standing issue of Rachel and Santana fighting over song selections and solos so I know how to handle it. I'm surprised Mercedes hasn't intervened this time as well." </p><p>"What did I do?" Mercedes asked annoyed she had been brought up for no reason.</p><p>The teacher ignored her focusing on Izzy who was about to come back at him at any moment. </p><p>"So are you saying that because I'm new I have no say? because if you are that should count for everyone who's knew right. Which because of Santana is a lot of people, so just think about that before you speak." Izzy wasn't angry she was annoyed. She didn't really care about what this teacher did but she did care about her friends who were getting the shot end of the stick. "Also if you were paying attention you would have realised that Santana and Rachel are not fighting with each other but on the same side."</p><p>He faltered for a second thinking. He was used to being challenged, but this was different, this child wasn't challenging out of emotion. In fact he couldn't see any emotion in their argument, no he could see amusement but that's not the emotion he was used to in teenagers arguing.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Am sorry, I know. But I'm glad you came to your senses and accepted you were in the wrong and now we can move on." Izzy smirked to herself as she sat down gesturing for everyone else to, and to Schuesters surprise one by one they did. Well all but Finn who was stood in shock, they almost looked identical.</p><p>"I- you have no right to speak to me like that, I am the teacher and I deserve to be respected." He finally began after they had all sat down looking at him expectantly. He was in shock at the authority she had over the room but as long as Finn wasn't on her side he thought he still had a chance at winning this.</p><p>Izzy rolled her eye at his poor excuse to gain back the control. Santana, Quinn and Brittany looked at her worried, they knew she hated when teachers said this and it had set her off before so it could easily set her off again. To their amazement when they watched her she began to laugh. Now everyone was confused. </p><p>"I think she's finally lost it." Reilly stated looking between her boss and Sky in fear.</p><p>"It was only a matter of time." Sky nodded keeping her eye on the laughing brunette. "Although I though it might have been after her 18th, I guess we can only pray she's still be sane enough to pretend to know what she's doing while we work in some way."</p><p>"Well done Mr Schue you broke Izzy." Puck huffed staring at the laughing girl, just as confused as anyone else.</p><p>"I'm sorry its just." Izzy tried to speak but realised who was around so she whispered into Brittany's ear.</p><p> Brittany looked at her in shock, confusion and just a little bit scared but also slightly turned on. She turned around and whispered into Santana's ear what had been told to her. Santana held the same expression as the blond -minus the turned on- and looked at the brunette more worried than before. </p><p>Izzy caught the look and quickly added, "I'm not going to though." She defended which calmed both girls down.</p><p>"What?" Quinn asked leaning into Izzy to get her attention. The brunette whispered what she had said to Brittany to the other blond. "The hell, Wh- why is that your first thought." </p><p>"Okay I wanna know now." Tina spoke up curious as to the reactions of the three other girls. </p><p>"You really don't." </p><p>"Everyone." Mr Schue got the class' attention again. "If your done with your own conversation I believe I was having a discussion with Miss Jarr." </p><p>"Oh is that what you call a discussion. Demanding respect doesn't really scream discussion it screams Tyrant." Izzy interjected. "If you wanted a discussion then we would be talking about how you can earn my respect, for starters don't demand anything that you don't yet deserve."</p><p>There was a long pause, only filled with short gasps from the onlookers. The curly haired teacher took a few paces back holding his hands up in silent surrender. Once his back hit the piano he put his hands down and his head followed. Thinking for a minuet for the best way to get out of this situation. </p><p>"I don't think were going to get any work done today so everyone is dismissed, I'll see you all tomorrow." He said in defeat. </p><p>"That's what I thought" Izzy mumbled for only the teenagers closest to her could hear. </p><p>Everyone stood up, though Finn was the first to leave after getting many dirty looks for not backing the rest of them up. There was no hanging around by the club but Izzy waited for them all to leave before she left, not wanting to give Schue the chance to talk to anyone. Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel waited behind.</p><p>Rachel looked uneasy at the whole situation and gave an apologetic smile to the teacher as she left. Santana and Brittany followed wordlessly assuming the other two would follow out too, and they did try. Once Quinn was out the door and Izzy was just about to leave a voice stopped her.  </p><p>"Just a moment Jarr." Mr Schue said in a low menacing voice. </p><p>Izzy stopped at the door hesitating, debating on whether she should allow him to speak to her. Unfortunately Mr Schue took this as an opportunity to talk to her. </p><p>"You seem to have some very loyal friends, not just the new people that presumably already knew you but a lot, almost all of the Glee club followed you with nothing but undoubted loyalty." he paused only for a moment and Izzy turned around to face him. "I'll admit, the loyalty you show them in return is admirable and I'm sure they'd follow if you left and told them to do the same." </p><p>"I would never ask them to do that, they like it in here. I might if you didn't play favourites. Don't even deny it." Izzy interrupted as she sensed what he was trying to say.</p><p>"All I ask is that you show me some respect in front of them." He practically hung his head in defeat. Izzy nodded for him to continue seeing he hadn't finished what he was saying. "And I apologise for my behaviour today and it will get better." He had finished with a defeated look.</p><p>"I'm open to showing you respect once I think you earned it. That's not me being difficult that's me being fair." She nodded in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow Schue." She exited the door with a smile on her face as she was greeted but her friends.</p><p>"You good, what was that about?" Santana asked walking up to her friend and checking her knuckles to see if they were bruised. If she had punched a teacher she wasn't sure if she could have gotten out of that one.</p><p>"Yeah everything's fine." Izzy chuckled once she was able to take her knuckles back. "We sorted it. I wont happen again." The brunette finished as she began to walk out of school. </p><p>"Oh god did you kill him." Quinn gasped looking back. "No don't tell us, that way we can keep our deniability." </p><p>"I'm sorry what?" Rachel whisper shouted. "Izzy, you didn't kill him. Oh god were walking away from a crime scene right now like nothing happened. I can't be seen with you, what if they pin it on all of us. I have dreams and they don't include prison. I-I-I-I have to go to Broadway and become a star. Name one Broadway star that was convicted of murder at the tender age of 16." Rachel was going into panic rambling. </p><p>Santana, thinking no one was paying attention to her, smiled at the small brunette. For some reason she found the rambling endearing. Sometimes. Most of the time it was just annoying, but every now and then she thought it was. . . .Cute. </p><p>"No, I didn't kill him." Izzy laughed stopping the worried looks. "We just talked, I told him what he wanted to hear and he apologised." </p><p>"Oh" Santana slumped her shoulders kinda hoping something better had happened. </p><p>Izzy was about to say something else when she was attacked by two familiar arms around her neck. She instantly wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and chuckled and the blond buried her head in the brunette's neck. </p><p>"Thank's B. But what's this for." Izzy asked tightening her grip around the girl. </p><p>"I don't like it when you don't smile for real." She whispered into Izzy's ear so only she could hear. </p><p>"I'll try to stop then." Izzy whispered, not missing a beat. She hadn't known that anyone had noticed but if anyone would notice it would have been Brittany.</p><p>"Good." The blond pulled away smiling. They stared at each other for a moment and then Brittany jumped away and began to skip towards the doors to the outside. "Oh and by the way, me San are going to Rachel's house now to carry on planning the-" She stopped herself before she could give away their secrete. "The song for Glee that we are thinking of doing." She smiled to herself at the quick thinking.</p><p>"Okay cool." Izzy chuckled looking at Santana suspiciously. "Quinn you coming to mine or you going home?" She really wanted Quinn to come back to hers so they could finally talk about everything so they could maybe get rid of the awkwardness between them. But if Quinn didn't want to she was not going to pressure her. </p><p>"Yeah I'll go to yours like we planned. We can watch a couple movies, I told my mum I'd be away for the night so she's not expecting me. Meaning she'll have someone over to try and replace my dad" Quinn rolled her eyes at her mothers antics. Its not like she didn't want her mother to move on, she did. She hated Russel and what he did she just wished she wouldn't do it at her house. </p><p>"Okay I'll drive." Izzy said casually slinging her arm over Quinn shoulders as they walked. The blond leaned into the half embrace finding comfort it it trying to avoid the nasty thoughts that followed the mention of her dad.</p><p>"We'll prolly come round once were done with the planning. . .For Glee." Santana said walking beside Izzy letting Brittany and Rachel lead the way at the front as they talked more between themselves.</p><p>"Sounds good, tell Rachel she's welcome to come over with you if she wants." Izzy replied beaming at Santana. </p><p>It was moment like these that she loved. She hadn't always had friends at the schools she went to. a lot of the time there was already strong friendship groups and she just tagged along without being invited to anything until it was time to move. But here she was welcomed accepted and people wanted to be around her. </p><p>She had friends. Good friends. </p><p>So she couldn't help but just look around her and smile, no, beam at the way he life was right at that moment. She had been doing that more often that she ever had before. Something about these three girls that just made her life good again, and okay when everything else was going horribly wrong.</p><p>"So this is the one and only Rachel Berry room." Santana mused as she looked around from her seat on the pink spotted bed.</p><p>They had just arrived and after Rachel finished rushing around getting 'just in case' snacks and Santana having to promise not to make fun of her bedroom or use anything in there against her in the future, they were finally in there and ready to keep planning.</p><p>"You promised San." Brittany reminded the Latina sensing she was about to say something mean.</p><p>"I wasn't gonna start, I keep my promises." She held her hands up in surrender. "So shall we get started or do we need anymore snacks?" She asked smirking at the pile of food in the middle of the room. </p><p>"No I don't think we need anymore San. Are you hungry?" Brittany asked taking her sarcasm literally to try and stop her friend from insulting Rachel too much. </p><p>She didn't get why Santana had to insult Rachel so much, she couldn't see the faults that the Latina said were there so she didn't understand why she had to mention them. She though Rachel was kind of beautiful, she may not look like a lot of other girls but that didn't matter, it meant she could recognise her straight away and not confuse her with anyone else.</p><p>"We can start." Rachel spoke up not waiting for Santana to explain to Brittany about her use of sarcasm. Frankly she didn't want to hear it. </p><p>"Good." Santana mumbled as they all got into their own sections of planning. </p><p>The plan for the 'Plan' was each of them had a different part to sort and make sure it was perfect. Once everyone had finished with their side of the Plan they would regroup and keep each other updated on their choices. This meant that it would go quicker, covering more ground at once now that they had three people working on it, also less fights between conflicting ideas. </p><p>Brittany had come up with the idea to do this half way through Santana and Rachel's second fight about whether or not they needed colourful napkins to serve with the birthday cake.</p><p>After an hour of semi quiet work with only each others questions to double check everything was alright and Rachel's music to appease the silence there was a loud bang that came from downstairs as the front door open and closed. </p><p>Rachel without batting an eyelash looked to the door and smiled knowing it must be one of her dad's back from work. And sure enough not to long after there was a shout announcing his presents to his daughter. </p><p>"Hi honey I'm home, do we have guests there's a new car parked outside our drive?" A deep voice boomed through the house startling the girls. </p><p>Rachel had never been shy about talking about her dads, and on the occasions that Santana couldn't see anything better to do she listened. By the way the brunette had described them she pictured them as sweet caring small men. She knew they both couldn't be related to her but she pictured both as small as Rachel for some reason. But the voice that came from downstairs could not belong to a small man.</p><p>She was nervous about meeting the small brunettes parents and she had hoped that they could just not come home until late at night like her parents. But now that she thought about it that would be wishful thinking. She was aware of the bullying she had put the girl through and she was never really proud of it, not even while she was doing it. </p><p>Santana didn't know how much Rachel had told her dads or whether he knew names but she knew he must have known something. Why she came home in different clothes than what she had gone to school in, why she never went anywhere, why she would cry in her room when there was yet another hateful comet on her singing videos.  </p><p>They had to. </p><p>"Y-yes daddy." Rachel shouted back so he could hear. "Santana, Brittany and myself are planning for Izzy's birthday party." </p><p>"Ah lovely." Rachel's daddy shouted before the three girls heard the heavy feet climbing the stairs. </p><p>Santana furrowed her brow looking between a nervous looking Rachel and and smiling Brittany. She looked at Rachel this time making eye contact with her. The Latina tilted her head asking the silent question, somehow Rachel understood and just shook her head with pleading eyes not to do anything in front of her farther, The Latina nodded with determined eyes.</p><p>Not that Santana would ever think about insulting the brunette in front of her parents. </p><p>There was a knock at the door and nothing until Rachel called for him to enter. Santana was surprised at the healthy boundary and trust between them. Her parents would just enter without a thought of knocking to ask for entry.</p><p>The door opened and a tall black man entered with a friendly smile on his face. He was in no way what Santana or Brittany were expecting. He was well built with strong wide football player shoulders that emphasised his figure. It was clear that he worked out with the defined muscle in his arms and the lack of a dad belly that most men would have by now. </p><p>"Hey babe, how was school." He smiled expectantly at his daughter waiting fer her to answer and introduce her friends.</p><p>"It was fine. . . .like usual," She shrugged,  "This is Santana and Brittany. Were planning Izzy's birthday party since its only a month and a bit away. I hope its alright I brought them here, I kind of forgot to ask you." She gave an apologetic smile to the beaming man, knowing he was just happy that she had girl friends over.</p><p>"Not a problem." He shrugged it off. "Hello I'm Leroy one of Rachel's dad's." He smiled at the two girls.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Sir, I'm Santana" The Latina gave an awkward smile just wanting the guilt she could feel building up to go away. She had no right to have this man be so nice to her after what she had done to his daughter.</p><p>"Hi Mr Berry, I'm Brittany." The blond beamed up at the tall man. </p><p>"Lovely to meet you girls, such a nice thing to be doing for your friend considering the circumstances she's been put in. Will you two be staying for dinner? We're having Pizza from the place down the road, don't worry I'm going to order one full of meat even thought our babe insists we turn Vegan too. We haven't broken yet." He chuckled at the huff that escaped his daughter at his confession. </p><p>"Oh can we please Santana I really wan't pizza." Brittany jumped up eagerly in her seat exited at the prospect of pizza. </p><p>Santana hesitated not feeling worthy of the kindness she was being shown. What were they trying to do kill her with kindness. Probably. "If that's okay with you Sir." She asked after looking to Rachel to see if she was comfortable with it. </p><p>"That's more than okay girls. And please call me Leroy" With that Leroy exited the room promising to leave the girls to their planning.</p><p>Rachel looked over to Santana who was not getting back to her part of their project curiously. It was the most respectful she had ever seen her and it slightly scared her. She then ventured eye line of sight to Brittany who was beaming from ear to ear at their decision to stay for dinner. </p><p>Rachel knew Brittany would be the one exited for this, out of the three cheerios she was the kindest (obviously) but she also had the purest heart out of anyone she had ever met. Everyone knew this in a way, some mistook it for ignorance or lack of intelligence but it was really just her choosing to look at the place she lived in with joy instead of spite like most other people did. Rachel strived to have that outlook, she saw the blond and she saw how happy her was and wished for just a fraction of that happiness. If it worked for Brittany, why couldn't it work for her.</p><p>"Why did you never tell your dads about what we, I did to you?" Santana spoke up not able to concentrate with thoughts of Rachel filling her mind. She had every right and with how her parents seemed so supportive and caring she had no reason not to.</p><p>"I did at the begging. No names, because well I didn't know any but what happened to me." Rachel began not able to look ether girl in the eye. "But they worry to much. Everyday I would come home and they would have this hurt look on their face when they found out what had happened to me. It was like it had happened to them. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone so I stopped telling them. Instead I told them things got better."</p><p>There was a pause before anyone spoke again. Santana's guilt from before just shot up ten times worse, she hated it. Why did she have to have a conscience, why could she not just not feel at all. </p><p>"I'm sorry Rachie." There were tears in Brittany's eyes as she spoke. She felt so bad for how Rachel had it at school, she felt so responsible for not stopping any of it.</p><p>"Hey no its not your fault, you never actually did anything Brittany." Rachel comforted not wanting to make the blond upset. </p><p>She didn't blame her and she never would. She didn't even blame Santana, shocking I know but true. Santana only started being the way she is towards her once other people had started, when they started to make fun of Brittany as well Santana fought them off showing how scary she could be. unfortunately that scariness was shown through her. </p><p>High school is a cold and unforgiving place and the lucky ones come out only mildly scared. The unlucky ones well. . . .sometimes they don't make it out. The student body will to anything to try and survive and so that mostly means making sure your the only one left to make it out.</p><p>"But I did." Santana said. If it hadn't have been already silent it wouldn't have been heard. "I-I'm sorry about my part in what you went through." Santana wasn't used to apologising, but she meant it. And some of the guilt had gone away now, but most of it was still there.</p><p>"I know." Rachel gave the Latina a sad knowing smile.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I knew since the start of this year." Rachel explained. "You saw I was about to get slushied, I saw it too, and then you made a scene with Izzy. Surprisingly she then became a big part of both of out lives but well. I saw it in your eyes, the anger at the slushy and the guilt. I didn't really piece together what you had done until at Izzy's party where you drunkenly cried and apologised to me telling me how bad you felt for it." </p><p>Santana didn't know what to say. Yes that was true but she din't know anyone knew about it, why would she, she never told anyone. And how did Rachel figure that out out just by her drunkenly blabbering.</p><p>"I-" Santana tried to talk but was stopped when she realised she didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Its okay, I forgave you a long time ago." Rachel smiled shyly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, though I just. I'm sorry." Santana bowed her head looking to the floor. She let it sink in while silence filled the room. After a while she spoke again. "But tell anyone I said that and i'll not only deny it but I will begin to make you life even worse than last time." </p><p>And just like that Santana was back to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so I go back to school tomorrow and I really just wanted to publish this chapter before I went back. My updates might take a little longer to come back since my school work is gonna increase. </p><p>Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but there's more to come :)</p><p>As always rate and review if you have any thoughts or requests. xXxXx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pillow Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What movie you wanna watch." Izzy asked, flicking through Netflix. </p><p>"I don't know. What's new?" Quinn shrugged flopping down on the sofa and snuggling up to the brunette so she could rest her head on her shoulder.</p><p>Ever since lunch, so not long, Quinn had been addicted to being close to Izzy. It just felt right to her, they fit so well together and she loved the strong, warm feeling of Izzy's body pressed against her. </p><p>Nether of them had brought up the second bedroom incident so far but they had only gotten home and had the rest of the night for something else more possibly catastrophic. Quinn personally didn't want the embarrassment of having to talk about how she tried to kiss her again while sober and was rejected. She knew that Izzy never said she didn't want to kiss her or didn't like her just that she didn't think that was the right time. </p><p>With that bouncing around Quinn's head she shifted closer as Izzy settled on the movie to watch. They stayed like that for all of 30 minuets until Izzy couldn't take it, she had to speak. So many thoughts had been going through her head that she couldn't actually pay attention to the movie (not that it was that good anyway). Admittedly a lot of the thoughts were about their new found closeness, e.g. Quinn's head on her shoulder and her body wrapped around hers. </p><p>"Okay, I think we need to talk." Izzy said the dreaded words that made both of them stiffen into an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>It took a while for Quinn to figure out what to say next. "O-kay." She said, sitting up to sit crossed legs facing the brunette who was doing the same. </p><p>They were both happy letting the movie play in the background, nether of them had been paying attention to it anyway.</p><p>"So. . .  its been a week since the whole. . . .thing" Izzy started hoping Quinn wouldn't make her say it. "And well its been awkward, I know we've both been trying to avoid but even Santana noticed. And I'm pretty sure she's not gonna stop asking us about it anytime soon so we need to, to fix it." She finished her opening statement with a nod happy at how it came out.</p><p>Quinn sighed in defeat and slight frustration. "I know, you're right." She started, agreeing with everything the other girl had said so far. "But I don't know how we could even fix it. I mean its my fault, don't even try to tell me its not, but I just." Quinn took a deep breath in preparing herself. "when we were drunk and made out the first time it felt good, like something that I had been missing for so long just hit me right in the face, good." Quinn explained. At this Izzy had to hide the smug smile and comment that was bubbling up at the semi compliment to kissing her, it was certainly not the time. </p><p>"Okay, can I just say its not your fault. Its ether no ones fault or both of our faults. as the saying goes, it takes two to tango." Izzy interjected with a slight chuckle before Quinn could carry on with her speech.</p><p>"Okay" Quinn shrugged it off not wanting to argue about that right now. "But, after I couldn't wrap my head around why I felt like that, kissing you. And so I tried to kiss someone else, Puck, but there was nothing. Then in your bedroom I just" Quinn sighed knowing she was going to have to tell her that she had heard their conversation. "Before I came in I tried to listen to see how the conversation was going, I had a feeling it was about your party and what she saw. But you must have had finished the conversation because R-Rachel was asking you if y- if you liked me." She paused as she saw the look of realisation on the brunettes face. </p><p>"Oh." Izzy had never expected anyone else to hear that conversation but she didn't fully understand why that fit together with Quinn trying to kiss her. "But then if you had heard what I said then how did that get to you. . ." </p><p>"Once Rachel left and I broke down, you were there and were just so comforting, that feeling came back. And well I just thought, I. . . .I needed to be closer." The blond slumped her shoulders and stared at the sofa, unable to make eye contact. That had been the most vulnerable she had ever been in a very long time.</p><p>Izzy couldn't take how sad the cheerleader looked, it was like all the hope in her life had been taken from her. </p><p>"I want you to know something about me before we carry on this conversation." Izzy almost whispered, but it was loud enough for Quinn to hear and they made eye contact once again. "I was raised to believe that all vulnerability can and will be used against me. That was beaten into me by not only my parents but my brothers. One of my brothers did it because that was just how he functioned the other one did it to try and build up a shield for me so when he was gone I could protect myself. I pretty much hate any situation that could show me as week or generally just any emotion other than amusement or anger." She started not wavering at any point, this was the shield she had made. Even through this situation was difficult she still had to show she was fine even if she wasn't</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Quinn started assuming that was the end of what she was being told. "And I assume this is difficult for you, its difficult for me." </p><p>"No," Izzy interrupted. "My dad moved us here for a business deal that didn't fall though, that deal was with your dad. When I met with Blake he told me about him, I'm sure I don't even scratch the surface with what sort of man he is but I assume that's also how you were brought up too. That is not the thing you need to know about me." The brunette clarified forcing her eyes to stay looking into Quinn's hazel ones.</p><p>"Yeah pretty much." Was all Quinn said not wanting to get into it right now.</p><p>"What you have to know about me is that because of that, as you would probably assume, I'm not good at opening up. Which is great for the kind of business I'm soon to take over. If I- we were to. . to get together you would become a vulnerability of mine. My enemy's would see this and use it for their own advantage. I can't and won't put you in danger. I know I couldn't just have this" She gestured between the two of them, "as casual, you are too amazing for that and it would torture me."</p><p>"Don't do that." Quinn's eyes hardened "don't say you cant, just tell me you don't want me. It will make it so much easier. You can't blame everything on the cards that life gave you, use them, take advantage of them but don't blame them for your choices." </p><p>Izzy was taken aback. Was she just taking the easy rout? No. She was trying to protect Quinn, so she wasn't in danger and looking over her shoulder the rest of her life. This was the hard rout, seeing Quinn everyday knowing she could have been happy with her but chose not to. Seeing Quinn move on with other people, with life.</p><p>"I'm not blaming them I'm accommodating to them. Do you want to be constantly scared of getting attacked just because your with me? That's not even a 'maybe' that a definitely." Izzy tried to keep calm that was becoming increasingly difficult the harder Quinn's facial expressions got. "Don't look at me like that." </p><p>"You are about to become one of the most powerful people in America and your scared because of some people who are below you will try and hurt you. Are you really gonna base the rest of your life on their actions. Hurt them before they even think about hurting you." Quinn had raised her voice on the verge of shouting.</p><p>Izzy on the other hand was doing her best to stay calm, there was no way in hell she was going to get angry and loose control with Quinn. "Quinn, listen to me. Please try to hear what I'm actually saying. If we took this anywhere further than friendship it would kill both of us. Forget about your physical safety, nether of us have the right emotional security to show emotion, we live our lives hiding from ourselves." She was looking pleadingly at Quinn to understand. "I will just randomly start to pull away in secret hopes that you follow me and show me you care. That is literally toxic and I hate it but I cant help it. Because I'd rather just go home than show any signs of vulnerability."</p><p>"I'll follow you." Quinn whispered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Your pulling away right now before we've even started but I'm still going to follow you. Because you lied." Quinn couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth, she never said anything like this ever. It just wasn't her but something now because God or the universe or whatever faith/deity you believe in had chosen now to just let a rip.</p><p>"What?" Izzy was confused.</p><p>"To Rachel, you said you didn't like me but you do. You just admitted it to me, the only reason this isn't happening right now is because your making this difficult. You are literally standing on your own toes and blaming someone else." Quinn was calmer, no longer shouting but still sounding annoyed.</p><p>"I- like I was going to tell Rachel that I had a crush on the Quinn Faberry. That's like suicide right." Izzy tried to joke, attempting to alleviate the tension in the room. Unfortunately this did not go down well with the other member of the conversation.</p><p>"Did you just." Yup Quinn was back to shouting. "Stop distancing yourself. Do you know how hard this is for me? Just putting my feelings out on the table open like this. To do this especially when this is so new to me? You are literally my 'Gay Awakening' and your making a joke about it." The blond stood up in outrage fully prepared to leave the room in a storm out Rachel Berry would envy. She didn't get far when a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from running. "Let go of me."</p><p>"No." The brunettes tone was soft, caring and made Quinn do a double take on who she was speaking to.</p><p>Izzy wasn't uncaring in her general everyday appearance. Once you got to know her and talk to her without any judgement she could be one of the most nicest, loyal and trustworthy people you would ever have the pleasure of meeting. And sure in the time that Quinn had known her there had been situation in which the brunette had shown a soft caring side to her that was amazing. Like that time when it was super hot and she bought the homeless guy on the street and ice-cream and then surprised him with a month stay in the nearest hotel. Or when she spent the whole day looking for a random girls dog because it had ran away rendering the girl to tears.</p><p>But the softness to Izzy's voice was so breath taking. The care it showed in just one word was astounding. And Quinn couldn't believe that any human could have showed that much emotion in just one word. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Trust me the last thing I want to do is make you feel anything other than pure bliss. But I'm scared." That was it. Those three words and they had gotten to the bottom of this whole debacle. "Everyone in my life I have ever cared about has left me one way or another, most pretty brutally. I just can't bare to think how bad the next abandonment will be, and I don't think I could stand it if the next one, or the one after that, or the one after that, or the one after- you get the point- I couldn't cope if anyone of those were you."</p><p>"You cant live your life being scared of the ending. You have to live your life in spite of the ending." Quinn whispered moving closer to the brunette. "It doesn't work like that. Live, risk everything for happiness because every once in a while the win will beat every loss you've ever had, and it will all be worth it." there were tears in both their eyes but they each refused to shed them.</p><p>There wasn't much left for Izzy to say, she had tried so hard to keep them both safe but she couldn't seem to find anything to keep them safe from. Everything she had thought of had dissipated with every word Quinn spoke.</p><p>Quinn took a step closer and Izzy followed quickly. Only seconds passed as they both thought about everything they could do or should have done. It didn't take long for the brunette to step forward, closing the rest of the space between them and gently pressing her lips onto the blonds in a gentle, slow kiss. </p><p>It was nothing like their drunken make out session. The passion was there ten folds but their pace was slower less panicked, as if they had all the time in the world. Just them in this world with no one else to stop them or hurt them. </p><p>They both pulled away after a while and stared into each others eyes not thinking about anything but each other. No reasons why they shouldn't have just done that, no thinking about everyone else or what they would think and no thoughts of the danger they were putting themselves in. But then again they could never control their own thoughts.</p><p>"Wow" </p><p>"Yeah" </p><p>"So, that's twice you've kissed me now and you still haven't asked me out on a date." Quinn smirked, only growing wider at the brunettes mock hurt expression. </p><p>"Why am I the one to ask you out, why can't you ask me?" she laughed pulling the blond into a tight embrace so Quinn's arms were pressed against Izzy's chest and they were staring into each other's gleaming eyes.</p><p>"I think we both know the answer to that question." Quinn giggled. "But if you want me to spell it out for you then so be it. You ask me out, and I make it worth your while."</p><p>"I see so its a win win situation. You get a hot date and I get this mysterious 'worth wile' thing people keep talking to me about." Izzy grinned pulling Quinn tighter, not able to get enough of the girl.</p><p>"Exactly. So got anything to ask me?" Quinn beamed </p><p>"As a matter of fact I do." Izzy shook her head with a smirk plastered on her face. "Would you like to go out with me at some point when we are both free, so probably like this weekend?" </p><p>"That was such an awkward way to put it, I don't even understand but yes I would love to go out with you at our earliest convenience." Quinn giggled going in for another kiss.</p><p>After a short while they pulled away and Izzy held a big smirk yet again on her face. "You could definitely be my secretary when I move into my office in New York."</p><p>"Oh really I feel as though if I'm moving to New York with you then I should get a better job then a secretary." Quinn argued. "And don't forget that I'm mean to everyone else, don't you want a friendly face to greet the people." </p><p>"Ah good point. I should keep you around, it would be useful. Y'know you might just be better suited right next to me in my office. That way I get to look at you more while I work." Izzy kept her smirk, loving every second of this moment.</p><p>"Yeah? and what if I get shot in the face and get horribly mangled?" Quinn asked moving slightly so her arms were wrapped around the brunettes neck.  </p><p>"Meh, I'm just gonna have to make sure you don't get shot in the face." Izzy shrugged. </p><p>It was at that moment they discovered that the movie was in fact still playing. They sat back down on the sofa cuddling impossibly closer. Although their eyes were on the movie their minds were racing, happily with thoughts of the other and their long future they were surely about to endure.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Who knew pizza could be this good" Santana mused in awe taking another slice from the box and staring longingly at it.</p><p>"I know right! I don't think I've had pizza this good ever." Brittany added as the Berry's chuckled, knowing exactly how they felt. They had had a similar reaction when they found the pizza place too. "S we gotta get another on our way to Izzy's to show her and Q. Oh that reminds me Rachie, Izzy said you could come with us to her house once we finished planning, we were going to build another fort and then stay the weekend. She told us to invite you too."</p><p>"Yeah for sure it will be fun." Santana  added in between mouthfuls of pizza.</p><p>"Oh. I'd love to" Rachel beamed. "If that's okay with you daddy, dad." She looked hopefully at her parents. </p><p>They hadn't met this Izzy girl yet and they didn't know much about her, but they did know that ever since she had joined the school and made friends with their Rachel, their daughter had been happier and she had spent more time out with friends in these past few weeks than in the last three years.</p><p>"Yes of course, just make sure to text us if you go anywhere and need some money." Leroy smiled kissing is daughter on her head as she hugged him. </p><p>"And we'll have to invite this Izzy around so we can meet her in person." Hiram added as he got a hug as well. </p><p>"Yes we must. You'll love her." Rachel beamed as she sat down to eat the rest of her pizza. "We still have some planning left until we can finish tonight and I'll pack a bag before we go. We should head back up stairs though so we can finish." </p><p>"Yeah thank you for the pizza it was amazing" Santana smiled standing up with the other two teenage girls. </p><p>"Yeah I've defo found my new favourite pizza place." Brittany beamed bouncing up and taking the box with the left over pizza with her as they made their way up the stairs.</p><p>The three girls made their way up stairs with Brittany talking animatedly and Rachel matching her energy, exited to finally have someone so excitable to talk to. Santana hung back slightly just listening to the two girls chatter, smiling to herself at both of them looking so happy.</p><p>They went back to Rachel's room and continued the last of their planning. While Rachel packed, frantically looking at everything in her room to see if she would need it, Santana talked every now and then advising Rachel. </p><p>"Your dad's are so cool." The Latina spoke up. </p><p>"Yeah like I can't believe they actually like to watch old Disney movies too." Brittany added with a beam. </p><p>"Their two gay men of course they love to watch Disney movies." Rachel chuckled "but yeah they are pretty great. I guess since I didn't have any friends at school I made friends with my dad's, as sad as that sounds." She finished shrugging it off and getting back to her wardrobe.</p><p>There was a beat of silence after the comment until Brittany added "Well I'm definitely coming round again so we can all watch Mulan, oh and I love finding Nemo. Izzy and Q can come too." </p><p>The conversation went on planning out when they could have a full day of movies and to Rachel's surprise Santana was joining in the planning, she even looked kind of exited about it.</p><p>"We should head off though I think we've left Quinn and Izzy alone long enough especially since their so. . . Whatever around each other." Santana said after a pause in their conversation and stood up grabbing her bag and looking expectantly at the other two.</p><p>"yeah I think it's because of the kiss." Brittany wondered out loud not realising she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.</p><p>Rachel slightly nodded before looking curiously at the other two. Santana went wide eyes at the blond, scared they'd just let Rachel in on a secret they weren't even supposed to know. Quinn had told them that Rachel hadn't remembered and had never updated them since then.</p><p>"Britt that was supposed to be a secrete." The Latina slightly hissed. It was useless though at the smaller brunette was standing 2 feet away.</p><p>"Oh no. Shoot, I totally forgot that Rachel didn't know. Quinn is gonna kill me." The blond went off looking terrified as ever towards the both of them. </p><p>"Err it's okay. I already knew." Rachel interrupted the two Cheerio's panicking. "I walked in on them, then forgot, and then remembered." She explained calming the two teenagers down out of their panic. </p><p>"Wait you remembered? But I thought you were like too drunk or whatever?" Santana furrowed her brow staring questioningly at the smaller brunette. </p><p>"Yeah well I kinda forgot until I began to talk about it and then well yeah." Rachel started, uneasy under the gaze of Santana. She hated that she was usually famous for her high range of vocabulary and extended sentences yet she could barley get one out under the stare of the Latina.  </p><p>"Do Quinn and Izzy know you remembered?" Brittany wondered out loud, curious as to why Quinn wouldn't have told her two best friends if they did. </p><p>"On the morning after, Izzy asked me if I remembered anything weird to go straight to her to tell. At first I was confused and worried I had done something extremely embarrassing during my time intoxicated. But then once I remembered it made more sense. Anyway I went and told her and after I presume Quinn realised what we were talking about so she came up as well, I then left. I assume Izzy then told Quinn, because since then Quinn had been painfully nice to me. I say painfully because she always seems in slight pain in doing so." Rachel rambled trying to get everything off her chest at once.</p><p>"Right." Santana cut in worried the brunette would start talking again if quiet followed. "so in human talk yes." </p><p>"Precisely" Rachel nodded. </p><p>Brittany nodded in understanding before grabbing her bag indicating for the other two to do the same. "If we stay here any longer I'm gonna want to sleep here and then we'll miss pillow fort making at Izzy's." </p><p>With that the two followed behind the blond in an ever so slightly awkward silence. It didn't take them long to get to the car with the left overs, but not before they said their goodbyes to Mr and Mr Berry. </p><p>The car journey was filled with relaxed chatter between the three of them and not long after they found themselves in front of the house, they causally made their way to the front door finding it unsurprisingly unlocked. Izzy had only spent the first 2 weeks terrified that a random person was coming to kill her. And she only really thought about it as she was answering the door. So she concluded that she didn't need to lock it every single time it was opened to let someone in. That and you needed a code to get thought the gate at the front. A code that only the people who needed to know knew.</p><p>The three teenagers let themselves in with Santana shouting to let their presents be know to the two. "Sup bitches, now the interesting people are here we can start the fun." The Latina was extremely loud, but she doubted the two had heard her as she noted the loud music blaring through to them coming from the British girls bedroom. </p><p>They headed to kitchen to help themselves to a drink and to put the pizza in the fridge. Once satisfied that everything was put away they headed up the unnecessarily long stair case. they all had lazy smiles. Rachel still found it odd how at home the unholy trinity made themselves in the brunettes house. She had never known anyone to just let themselves in and wander around as if they too lived at someone's house who a couple weeks ago no one knew of. But then again Rachel had never seen the type of friendship the four girls seemed to have. </p><p>Brittany was the first to enter the bedroom, having no qualms with just entering. Santana entered next only to see the disturbing image of her best friend and her quickly becoming other best friend making out.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Berry avert your eyes before your scared too." Santana shouted alerting the two busy teenagers of their presents. </p><p>"What are you talking about Santana I-" Rachel protested walking into the room only to stop dead in her tracks to the alarmed Izzy and Quinn on the bed obviously just caught yet again making out. "Okay, just hit with a serious amount of Deja vu."</p><p>There was a moment of brief silence before it was broken by Izzy's voice. "Hey . . . so, erm your back." </p><p>This was all it took for Santana to burst out laughing at the scene. Quinn's bright red face staring wide eyes at everyone while Izzy looked ever so slightly uncomfortable and slightly frustrated at being interrupted. Rachel looking awkwardly between all four of them. Brittany looking around confused at why this would be such a shock to people and then resting her eyes of the two teenagers in bed with a comfortable about of confidence to not blush at the scene.</p><p>"Santana, shut the hell up, its not like I never caught you and Brittany making out." Quinn scolded, finally coming out of her stupor. </p><p>Santana stopped laughing at the mention of her and Brittany making out, so not cool. The Latinas eyes flickered between Rachel and Quinn with a mixture of anger and nerves. "Okay Q whatever, aren't you supposed to not be a bitch after making out with someone?" She asked with a smirk, walking over to the desk opposite the bed and sitting on it. "Or is Izzy that bad?" </p><p>"Hey!" It was Izzy's turn to be offended. "I am absolutely amazing at making out and whoever gets to is lucky." She defended herself straightening her posture on the bed and puffing out her chest. </p><p>"Really that's what your offended at, not the fact that she just called me a bitch." Quinn looked to Izzy is outrage. </p><p>"That too." The English girl added, having the decency to look slightly embarrassed. </p><p>Santana just laughed at the scene and added, "Please I'll believe your amazing at making out when I see it." </p><p>"In your dreams Lopez." Izzy shot back with a smug smirk when her friend looked offended at her rebuttal.  </p><p>"Whatever, anyway you should really invest on a lock on your door. And use it." The Latina moved on sensing she was backing herself into a corner.</p><p>"I have a lock, I just didn't think I'd have to use it since you were supposed to text me when you were coming over and if Rachel was coming too. I see she was allowed." Izzy defended herself.</p><p>"Why don't we go down stairs to build the fort." Brittany cut in sensing if she didn't the two would keep going on until it was time for bed.</p><p>"Great idea." Rachel and Quinn said at the same time, looking between Santana and Izzy with curious glances. </p><p>"What are we waiting for then" Santana said, jumping off her desk and standing to attention.</p><p>Quinn got up off the bed first and strode out the door to lead everyone out. Izzy on the other hand seemed to take her time, allowing herself to flop on the bed for a second. She really did not like being caught unawares while with a girl. Santana walked over with a lazy smile and offered her hand to the brunette so she could haul her up. Izzy smiled and took it, pulling herself up and heading out the door with the rest of the group. Downstairs to where the pillow fort would be in construction.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so long time so see. (But not really that long). </p><p>Been working on my other stories that still aren't out yet, or anywhere near ready to be put out. I've not really had any ideas on how to carry on this story, the inspiration is just not there. I'm pretty sure I'm more suited for shorter stories and I have definitely not set myself up for a short story here. But if this get enough support or like really any tbh I will carry it on and really try to think of an interesting plot development.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>